


The Road to Damnation

by KrashlynTrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashlynTrash/pseuds/KrashlynTrash
Summary: Ashlyn Harris lives next door to a pastor and his wife and everything is fine until the pastor discovers Ashlyn's sexuality. His wife on the other hand isn't as 'disgusted' by the thought of Ashlyn Harris being gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks in italics, enjoy :)

Ashlyn Harris had never been one to shy away from an attractive woman and that seemed to get her into trouble, a lot of trouble. Mostly in trouble with her neighbour, she just had to live next to a pastor didn’t she? She begins to notice that while he’s standing there giving her judgmental looks as she watches the previous night’s conquest get into a cab and leave, that his wife is always stood close by him, softly biting her bottom lip and letting her eyes linger on the her body for a second longer than a straight married women should.

When the couple first moved in next-door to the blonde the three of them got on well, they talked when they were in their gardens at the same time. The wife played with Ashlyn’s puppy and they would talk about college and Ashlyn’s job. They’d talk about how he was a pastor and how his wife had a day job in a local coffee shop. They spent most of their free time together, whether it was watching soccer games or taking Eddie for a walk. Ashlyn used to get invitation to dinner on a Saturday night, they’d drink wine and talk about anything but politics and they’d laugh. They got on well until they saw Ashlyn with a girl pressed against the side of her jeep, their lips attached and the women’s shirt pushed up slightly.

_Ashlyn didn’t mean for it to happen, she doesn’t normally let this happen outside of the house but the woman was teasing her and she just wanted to press her against any surface and kiss the smirk off her goddamn face._

_So she does, she has the woman that’s wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, pressed against the side of her car, their lips attached and her hands slowly sliding under the girls t-shirt. She bites the woman’s bottom lip, smirking when a moan escapes her mouth and bounces off her lips. Ashlyn is dragging her fingers down the woman’s toned back when she hears a car door slam. She pulls away from the women and stares into darkened eyes. Smirking when the woman leans closer towards her, taking her bottom lip between her lips, tugging on it slightly._

_“What is going on here?”_

_Ashlyn turns around and slowly pushes the woman away from her before being met by her neighbour. He’s standing a few feet away from her, his face is red and his fists are clenched, his wife stood behind him with a shocked expression on her face._

_“H-how can I help you?” The blonde stutters, knowing that the relationship she’s built with her neighbours is going to be crushed in a matter of seconds just because they don’t believe in her lifestyle. “Go inside, please.” Ashlyn whispers to the woman, handing her the keys to the house while giving her a small smile._

_“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”_

_“I…um, I’m on a date.” Ashlyn mumbles, rolling her eyes at how shy and awkward she’s being, she feels like she’s a teenager again and she’s just been caught by her dad kissing a girl for the first time. “And you’re interrupting.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_Ashlyn takes a deep breath and stares into the icy eyes of the man that used to be someone she considered a friend. She knows now that she’s lost his and his wife’s friendship so there’s no longer any point in attempting to hide her sexuality from them. She stares at the man in front of her and straightens her posture before replying to the man._

_“I said that I’m on a date, and it was going pretty well until you interrupted.”_

_“You are disgusting.” He spits at her, ordering for his wife to go inside. She just looks towards Ashlyn with sorrow in her eyes, as if she already knows that this is the end of their friendship. Ashlyn sadly smiles at his wife before turning her attention towards James._

_“If that’s your opinion I can’t change that, I’m sorry James.”_

_“It’s not my opinion, it’s a fact, what you’re going is disgusting and against the laws of nature.”_

_Ashlyn ignores the man and turns to walk into her house, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She locks the door and lets out a groan as the woman she sent inside walks down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of red heels and a smirk on her face._

_“Fuck.” Ashlyn whispers as she pushes herself away from the door and begins making her way towards the staircase._

They were friends until they realised that Ashlyn was gay. Now they’re just neighbours, they’re just people that live next to each other. It might not have been the first time Ashlyn has lost someone because they found out that she was gay, but it was the first time she lost a friend after they found out about her sexuality and it hurt her, a lot. She still talks to the Pastor’s wife but only when he isn’t home, she has a feeling that if he knew he wouldn’t approve.  She talks to her because she feels like they could have been good friends if they were more accepting.

They talk over the fence when they’re both in the garden at the same time, and sometimes Ashlyn misses having the woman as a friend. Sometimes she wants to invite the woman round for coffee because she must be lonely; Ashlyn has never seen her have visitors before and she feels sorry for the woman considering her only company is her narrow-minded husband.

They found out that Ashlyn was gay five months ago and she gave up hiding the fact that she takes girls home with her, she gave up caring what their opinion of her was. She doesn’t make them leave in the middle of the night so her neighbours don’t notice and she smirks if the pastor just happens to be outside when they’re leaving her house in the morning. She knows that she shouldn’t but she can’t help it, she knows that she should try and keep the peace between her and the neighbours but watching his face go red and his fists clench is far more entertaining.

\-------

It’s a Friday night and she’s ended up with a cute blonde that’s wearing a tight black dress and heels, which are too high for anyone to walk in, in her car outside her house; and of course she’s met with the disapproving looks of the pastor and his wife. They’re arriving home at the same time she is, and of course they have to be sat in their car as she pulls up. Ashlyn notices that the look the pastor’s wife is giving her is anything but disapproving; it looks as if she is almost giving her a look of want, a look of desire. She’s sat next to her husband with her eyes glued to Ashlyn and all Ashlyn can do is smirk at her before looking away. As Ashlyn drags the cute nameless blonde towards the door of her house, she lets her push her against it, and she lets her lips roughly smash against hers, keeping eye contact with the pastors wife as she slides her hands up the blonde’s legs pushing her already short dress up her thighs.

She watches as the pastor gives her a look of disgust getting out of the car, slamming the door shut and demanding that his wife goes into the house. Ashlyn just smirks as she unlocks her front door, motioning for the girl to go inside.

“Forgive me father for I am about to sin.” Ashlyn says to her neighbour with a cocky smirk on her face before disappearing inside leaving her shocked and disgusted neighbour stood on his porch with his hands clenched into fists.

The second the blonde is inside she finds herself being slammed against the door and her shirt being ripped open while a pair of lips attacks her neck. She just smirks to herself, sliding her hands down the woman’s thighs and then picking her up, carrying her towards her room, kicking the door open and throwing her on top of her bed.

“Take everything off except the shoes, they stay on.” She demands, leaning against the close door and watching at the blonde slips the dress off and is stood in front of her wearing nothing but matching black underwear with a lace trim, along with her killer black heels. Ashlyn smirks, pushing herself away from the door and walking towards the blonde. She places her hands on the blonde’s waist before sensually kissing her, letting her fingers run up her back. Unhooking her bra, stepping back so it drops to the ground.

“Stop staring and fuck me.” The blonde woman says with a small smirk playing on her lips as Ashlyn glances at her with a raised eyebrow. The smirk soon disappears when she’s push backwards onto the bed behind her and her wrists are pinned above her head.  Ashlyn looks down at her with lust filled eyes, leaning down and attaching her lips to the blonde’s neck, sucking and biting. Her hands releasing the women’s wrists as she slides her hands down her body and her fingers creep under the waistband of her underwear. She drags them down the woman’s legs before kissing a path down the woman’s toned body.

The blonde looks up and is met with a look of pure bliss etched on the woman’s face; she cockily smirks as she gets back to the task at hand. Kissing the women’s thighs, dragging her tongue over the soft skin causing the woman underneath her to gasp and whimper as Ashlyn gets closer and closer to where she really wants to be.

After several orgasms, many hours of moans and screams bouncing off the walls of the blonde’s bedroom both women are lay on their backs, a thin layer of sweat covering both of their bodies. Ashlyn looks at the woman at her side and lets out a muffled laugh when she realises that she’s passed out with messy hair and her mouth open slightly.

Ashlyn pulls the sheets over the both of them before going back to staring up at the ceiling until she feels sleep taking over her body.

\------

When Ashlyn finally wakes up her back is stinging and all she can do is smile blissfully as the women next to her kisses her neck, biting down when she realises that Ashlyn is finally awake.

“Morning.”

“Morning, I hate to be that person but you need to leave.”

“Oh.”

“Yea, sorry I’ve got to be at work in a couple of hours and you need to leave.” Ashlyn says, placing her hand under the women’s chin and lifting her head so she’s looking at her. Ashlyn sighs and presses their lips together before pulling away. “You knew this wasn’t anything more than a one night thing.”

“Yea I know, it was fun while it lasted though.” The woman pushes the sheets off her body before standing up and stretching. Ashlyn shamelessly lets her eyes rake over the woman’s body, letting her eyes move up and down her smooth skin and the soft abs that grace her stomach. She lets a smirk form when she realises that she’s been caught because the woman is biting her bottom lip and lets her hand slide down her body before turning around and gathering her clothes from around the room. Ashlyn lets out a quiet laugh as the woman makes her way towards the bathroom.

Ashlyn stretches and groans, throwing the bedsheets off her and then getting out of bed. She walks towards her closet, grabbing a pair of dark grey sweats along with a black sports bra, she slides them on. Running her fingers through her tangled hair as she slowly walks out of her room and down the stairs.

When the woman is dressed and stood in the kitchen, pressing her against the wall Ashlyn realises that this is probably the time to call her a cab. She pulls away from the woman and smiles at her, picking her phone up off the side and then booking the woman a cab. They talk in the kitchen waiting for it to arrive. The woman softly kisses Ashlyn as the sound of the cab’s horn echoes throughout the street.

Ashlyn walks the woman to the door, walking behind her so she can shamelessly stare at her ass. They walk out of the house and Ashlyn stops on the porch, watching as the woman gets into the car.  When she turns around she’s met with a dazzling smile that could only belong to her neighbour’s wife. She steps off the porch and walks closer to the smiling woman.

“Good morning Ashlyn.” She says, placing her hand on the fence that separates the two houses. “Have fun last night?”

“You already know the answer to that Ali.” Ashlyn replies with a laugh and a small smirk.

“You need to stop.”

“Why? I’m not hurting anyone and I’m having fun. The girls know what they’re getting into and I think you enjoyed watching a little too much last night.” Ashlyn smirks, placing her hand on top of Ali’s hand, leaning close to her. “Didn’t you Ali?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ali stutters, pulling her hand away from the blonde’s while simultaneously stepping back, the small amount of space that is between them making her feel lightheaded. “You need to stop being so obvious about what you’re doing with girls in there Ashlyn. James is starting to get agitated especially with the petty little comments.”

“He needs to stop with the judgmental looks then Ali; I’m not hurting him or anyone. I’m having fun and I’m living my life the way I want you. You and your husband don’t like that then you can move because I’m not going anywhere.” The blonde finishes, placing her hands in the pockets of her sweat pants, challenging the women in front of her.

“I can’t make him stop; I can’t make him do anything. It’s not as simple as you think it is Ashlyn, my marriage is complicated and you wouldn’t understand.”

“I wouldn’t understand because I’m not straight?”

“No, you wouldn’t understand because you’re not in a relationship, you’re not being controlled like I am. You’re free.” Ali replies causing Ashlyn to begin feeling sorry for the woman.

“You know that you can talk to me right?”

“I know, just maybe when you’re wearing more clothes and you haven’t just sent a strange woman home.” Ali replies with a glint in her eyes that makes Ashlyn feel something she shouldn’t be feeling towards her straight married neighbour.

“Maybe later then.” Ashlyn smirks, turning around and walking back towards her house. She turns her head to face Ali and is faced with the brunette biting her bottom lip, her eyes boring into to her back which she knows is covered in scratch marks. Ashlyn walks into her house with a smirk on her face and a need to find out why Ali is giving her these looks of desire and lust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, enjoy though.
> 
> Merry Christmas <3

It’s the middle of June and Ashlyn is having a barbeque, which translates into inviting her friends to her house to drink beer and eat slightly burnt burgers and chicken (Ashlyn really shouldn’t let Kelley cook.) But she likes it, she likes that casual conversations and the laughter and the way her friends smile when they’re all together. She likes nights with her friends and she wouldn’t swap it for anything else in the world.

Ashlyn leaves the front door unlocked and lets her friends just walk into her house when they arrive, she’s currently sat in the garden with a beer in her hand and a smile on her face while Kelley dances with Tobin and Hope sits next to her with Eddie on her lap, scratching behind his ears and laughing when he jumps up in an attempt to lick her face.

“You’re good for her, you know that right?” Ashlyn says, glancing towards Kelley and then turning her attention back to Hope, who just smiles around the beer bottle that’s resting against her bottom lip.

“She’s good for me; I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Yea it’s weird, you haven’t yelled at me for a while, I’m starting to miss bitchy Hope. Maybe all you needed was a good lay.” Ashlyn jokes, ducking when Hope leans forwards to swat her. “But seriously Hope, you’re both good for each other. I’ve never seen you so care free and happy and I’ve never seen Kelley this serious about anyone before.”

“Yea she used to be like you, fuck ‘em and chuck ‘em.”

“Just trying to not get hurt Hopey, I’ll settle down soon. Let me have my fun first.”

“You’re nearly thirty Ashlyn; I think it’s time to settle down now.” Hope replies, placing Eddie on the ground before making eye contact with Ashlyn.”

All Ashlyn can do is stare at Hope while attempting to come up with a reply because she knows that she’s right, but she also knows that she isn’t ready to settle down yet. She knows that if she settles down now somehow she’ll fuck it up and she doesn’t want to get hurt or hurt anyone in the process. Hope places her hand on Ashlyn’s knee and gives it a light squeeze before dropping the subject.

“Nope, we’re not getting serious right now, this is meant to be a fun and light hearted evening and I’m not having you ruining it by trying to be my therapist right now Hope.” Ashlyn sighs, placing her hand over Hopes and pulling it off her knee. She rolls her eyes when Hope mutters something under her breath and Ashlyn realises that she’s going to get dragged to one side later and Hope is going to make her talk to her about this.

Kelley turns the music up and Ashlyn rolls her eyes because she remembers the last time she played music too loud while she was in the garden and it didn’t end well. It pretty much ended in a screaming match over the fence and Ali giving Ashlyn apologetic looks while following her husband inside to get away from her ‘lesbian music’ as James likes to call it. Ashlyn walks towards the freckled girl and picks her up, spinning her around causing her to squeal slightly while also making Hope and Tobin laugh.

Kelley looks down at Ashlyn, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders and laughing while spinning around. She smiles down at Ashlyn when she looks up at her with a smile on her face and her hair covering her face. Kelley is the one friend that Ashlyn can rely on to make her smile, to remind her that life doesn’t always have to be boring. That sometimes spending the day watching cartoons and eating dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets will be better than sitting in a bar drinking alcohol.

“Who else is coming Ash?” Kelley asks, leaning against Ashlyn and resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. She wraps her arm around Ashlyn’s waist and grins when she feels Ashlyn pull her closer.

“Whitney, Alex, Pinoe and Christen should be here in the next thirty minutes.” Ashlyn answers, ruffling Kelley’s hair, laughing when Kelley slaps her hand away. Kelley walks away from Ashlyn, smoothing her hair out while walking towards Tobin. Ashlyn shakes her head as she sits next to Hope again, leaning forwards and grabbing her beer off the table. Kelley pulls Tobin towards Ashlyn and Hope before sitting herself on the blonde’s lap and letting her legs rest on Hope’s lap while Tobin sits on the grass between Hope and Ashlyn’s legs.

Fifteen minutes into Kelley animatedly telling a story and Ashlyn is not paying any attention at all, neither is Tobin. Ashlyn places an arm around Kelley’s waist and nods her head so the freckled girl thinks that she’s listening to whatever she’s actually saying. Two beers and three songs later and the rest of the girls finally arrive. Pinoe walks into the yard holding a crate of beer, Alex has a bottle of tequila and a smirk on her face whereas Christen and Whitney walk in empty handed. Ashlyn just smiles at the four of them while watching as Eddie chases after the ball that Tobin is now kicking around  the garden. She laughs far too loudly at Kelley attempting to get Hope to dance with her to a song that is far too gangster rap for the energetic Georgia peach to be listening to, but yet it’s happening.

“Can we get this party started now?” Pinoe yells holding a bottle of beer above her head while smirking at the tattooed blonde in front of her.

“After food Pinoe.” Hope says with a serious look on her face, rolling her eyes at how loud her friend is being, she pulls the short haired blonde down and forces her to sit next to her. Ashlyn just sits there taking everything in, her friends goofing around, Pinoe glaring at Hope for making her sit down, Kelley teasing Eddie with pieces of sausage and Tobin shamelessly flirting with Christen while slyly flipping Ash off for smirking at her.

Kelley brings plates of food towards the table that everyone is sat around and places them on top of it before sitting in between Ashlyn and Hope, she smiles triumphantly because she hasn’t burnt anything and everything is fully cooked. The eight of them begin eating the food and drinking the beer that Pinoe has placed into a bucket of ice on the floor near the table.

They’re fifteen minutes into eating when it happens, Kelley is throwing torn up chunks of bread across the table at Ashlyn and Tobin causing them to both yell at her. She turns the music up louder to drown out the sound of Tobin and Ashlyn which makes the backdoor next door slam open and Ashlyn cringes slightly knowing that her fun night is no longer going to be fun.

“James just come back inside.”

The moment Ashlyn hears those words over the fence that separates the two gardens she cringes. Knowing what is about to happen and wishing she could just have normal, accepting neighbours.

“No Alex, they can’t be doing this. They can’t be flaunting their sinning in front of me.”

“They’re not, they’re eating and talking and drinking James. They’re not fucking. Stop it.” Ali pleads and Ashlyn starts to feel sorry for the woman as well as feeling like she wants to rip her husband’s head off because he’s starting to ruin her evening.

“Who’s that jackass?” Hope asks, placing her drink on the table in front of her before pushing her chair backwards and standing up. Ashlyn slowly shuts her eyes and groans before standing up and dragging Hope away from the fence.

“Just leave it Hope.”                                                                                                            

“No, who does he think he is saying this shit?” Hope says loud enough for it to be heard by the man in question and all Ashlyn wants right now is for Hope to stop talking. The last thing Ashlyn wants is to be bailing Hope out because she knocked out her narrow minded neighbour.

“Please leave it Hope, he’ll stop soon.” Ashlyn begs, looking into Hope’s eyes and silently pleading with her to not do whatever she’s thinking about doing. She doesn’t need Hope to look out for her or to fix issues that don’t need fixing.

“Alex I’m going over and you can’t stop me!” Is bellowed through the garden and the blonde is beginning to think that having people round was a bad idea. She internally cringes when Hope looks at her with a small smirk on her face.

“Oh really Ash, he’s going to stop?” Hope growls, walking into the house and towards the front door, Ashlyn chases after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards her. Hope glares at her, pulling her wrist out of Ashlyn’s grip and clenching her jaw.

“Hope leave it. You’re only going to make thing worse, please.” Ashlyn begs, Hope stares into her eyes and sighs before allowing Ashlyn to guide then back towards the kitchen. She knows that Hope is just looking out for her but Ashlyn can handle herself. She can deal with her homophobic, narrow minded neighbour without needing Hope to intervene and probably make things worse. As the pair are about to walk into the yard there’s a knock at the front door. Ashlyn cringes before grabbing Hope who is already turning to walk towards the door.

“Let me go.”

“He’s my neighbour, I’ll go, and you can go back out there and have a good time.” Ashlyn says, smiling at her friend before pushing her into the backyard and closing the door behind her. She then makes her way towards the front door, going over what she’s going to say in her head.

When she pulls the door open she’s not met with an angry pastor, she’s met by his distressed and apologetic looking wife. Ali is stood in front of her in a pair of soccer shorts and a only Penn State t-shirt. She’s looking at the ground and glances up when she realises that the door is open and Ashlyn is stood in front of her.

“I’m really sorry that you had to hear what James way saying, and I’m sorry he ruined your night Ashlyn.” Ali mumbles, keeping eye contact with Ashlyn, running her fingers through her hair.

“It’s alright Ali, I’m used to it. I know that he doesn’t mean it.” Ashlyn really doesn’t want Ali to feel bad because of the way her husband is acting; she knows that Ali doesn’t deserve to feel like this because of her judgemental ass of a husband.

“That’s the thing Ashlyn, he does mean it and I don’t want the things he’s saying to upset you. You’re our neighbour and I don’t want the thing he’s saying to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home.” Ali explains and all Ashlyn can do is feel like Ali does not deserve to be in a marriage with a man like James.

“I understand Ali, would you like to join us?” Ashlyn politely asks with a small smile, already knowing what the answer is going to be but asking anyway.

“I don’t think James would like that.”

“Some other time then?”

“Yea, some other time, when James is away.” Ali replies, smiling at the blonde before turning around and walking down the path. Ashlyn watches her, keeping her attention on the way that Ali’s body moves when she walks away and she knows she shouldn’t but she lets her eyes linger on the woman’s ass for a second too long. Ashlyn shuts her eyes and shakes herself out of it before walking back into her house, groaning when she notices Hope stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a beer in her hand.

“She’s hot.”

“She’s married and straight and you have a girlfriend.”

“Just stating a fact Ashy, she’s hot and although she’s married to a narrow minded pig of a man she doesn’t seem to have an issue with the fact that your house is full of lesbians right now.”

“Full of Lesbians, Whit and Alex.” Ashlyn says with a smile, grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge and then ushering Hope back outside. They sit around the table again, Hope pulling Kelley into her lap and Ashlyn places her legs over Whitney’s lap while Eddie chases Tobin around the garden.

\------

Ashlyn groans when she rolls over and realises that the lanky body next to her doesn’t belong to a leggy blonde but in fact belongs to Tobin Heath. She stretches and pushes Tobin away from her before getting out of bed, throwing the covers off her body, standing up and grabbing her sweats off the ground. She pulls them up her legs and then walks of her room, quietly closing the door behind her.

When she gets into the lounge she open the blinds and gets hit in the back of the head by a pillow, turning around Ashlyn is met with a rather pissed off looking Hope Solo who has her arms wrapped around Kelley.

“Too bright, head hurts.” Kelley whines, burying her head in Hope’s chest. Ashlyn lets out a laugh as she makes her way into the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on and pulling eight cups out of the cupboard. She leans against the counter while the machine heats up, smiling when Whit, Alex and Christen walk into the kitchen, all three of them sitting on the stools that line the breakfast bar.

“Morning.”

“Shut up, too loud.” Whitney whines, placing her head in her hands and groaning when Alex nudges her elbow causing her head to drop. “I hate you Alex.”

“Coffee for everyone and then you can all leave, apart from Kelley, we have plans today O’Hara.” Ashlyn fills eight cups with coffee as Hope, Kelley, Tobin and Pinoe walk into the kitchen. All four of them looking like they’ve been on a four day bender.

“Coffee, give it to me.” Tobin mumbles, wrapping her arms around Christen and holding her right hand out until Ashlyn places a full cup of coffee into her hand. “Love you Ashy.”

“Okay coffee then we’ll get dressed and leave you in peace Ash.” Christen says, brushing Tobin’s hair out of her face before kissing the top of her head. Ashlyn just smiles at the couple before laughing at the fact that Tobin has fallen asleep leaning against Christen.

After twenty minutes of drinking coffee and talking about everyone’s plans for the rest of the day, the seven people that don’t live in the house begin getting changed and making themselves look slightly more alive. Ashlyn just sits in the middle of the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand and Kelley leaning against her.

“I hope you’re not stealing my girlfriend Ashlyn.” Hope says, walking into the lounge and sitting on the arm of the couch, laughing when Kelley looks at her and glares before curling into Ashlyn.

“She gives better cuddles Hope; she wouldn’t be stealing me if I went to her voluntarily.” Kelley smirks as Hope flips her off as the rest of the group appear in the room, all dressed and ready to leave Ashlyn and Kelley to their plans (which basically consist of watching cartoons and surfing videos).

Ashlyn stands up, pulling Kelley with her before walking her friends out of her house. Kelley wraps her arms around Hope and kisses her bye before they leave the house. Alex, Whit and Pinoe all wrap Ashlyn in a group hug in the middle of the driveway before telling her that they love her. Hope walks out of the house with a half-asleep Tobin and a far too peppy Christen. Ashlyn smiles at her friends and Kelley just stands on the porch waiting for Ashlyn.

Hope gives Ashlyn a quick hug before ushering Tobin and Christen into her car while Alex gets Pinoe and Whitney into her car. Ashlyn walks towards Kelley and lets the younger girl wrap her arms around her body as they watch their friends leave.

Just as the cars begin to pull off James walks out of the house with a disgusted expression on his face, he looks Kelley and Ashlyn up and down before muttering something under his breath. Ali walks out after him, locking the front door of the house and then turning to face Ashlyn, she smiles at her and waves and Kelley before following her husband to the car. Both Kelley and Ashlyn wave back at Ali and Kelley laughs slightly when she notices that James is glaring at them.

“She’s cute Ash.”

“I know Kel, you told me when they moved in.”

“So, she’s still cute and kind of hot.”

“Shut up Kelley.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting now ;)  
> Enojy

Ashlyn didn’t mean to overhear them arguing, but she was in the garden and their doors were open. So in her opinion if they didn’t want anyone to hear their domestic argument then they should have closed the fucking door. She blames the dog anyway because he needed to go outside so it’s basically all his fault. She just doesn’t go back inside when she hears them arguing though; she stares at the grass in front of her and listens to Ali screaming at her husband. She’s beginning to realise that even though she thought that their marriage was perfect and they were in love it’s obvious that no of that is true.

“You are a terrible husband James. You don’t even fucking acknowledge me!” Ali screams, her voice cracking slightly causing Ashlyn to feel sorry for her. “You don’t touch me like I’m your wife, hell you don’t fucking touch me at all.” Ashlyn knows that she shouldn’t be listening to this but she can’t stop.

“I can’t be near you when you’re yelling at me like this Alex.” James says, his voice monotone and if the fact that he’s a narrow minded homophobic tool didn’t make Ashlyn want to punch him, the fact that he is being like this when his wife is clearly having issues with him makes her want to run him over with her range rover.

“So you’re going to walk away from me again, great.” Ali yells, her voice wavering causing Ashlyn’s heart to clench, slightly. No woman should feel the way that Ali is feeling and it makes Ashlyn’s hatred towards James increase.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Fight for me James, make me feel wanted for once in this pathetic excuse of a fucking marriage.” Ali reasons, before Ashlyn hears a bitter laugh that most definitely belongs to the frustrated brunette.

“Don’t talk about our marriage like that.”

“Why not? I’m telling the fucking truth James. This marriage is a fucking joke!” Ali screams before something smashes causing Ashlyn to jump slightly.

“It isn’t to me.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, you can either fight for me and this marriage or you can pretend that everything is fucking fine the way it is.” Ali continues to scream, her voice becoming hoarse with the amount of yelling she’s doing. “Or you could walk away anyway like you do with all of your issues.” She says with a bitter laugh that scares the blonde and she’s not even in the same house as where the argument is taking place.

When Ashlyn hears the door slam next door she ushers her dog inside and quietly shuts the door before running her hands over her face. She can’t just not do anything can she? Ali was once her friend and she’s probably upset and needs someone to talk to. She lets out a sigh, grabbing her phone off the side and sliding it into her pocket as she makes her way out of her house, jumping over the small fence that separates hers from Ali’s. She brings her hand up and gently knocks on the door, stepping back and sliding her hands into her pockets.

“What are you doing here?” Ali asks the second she opens the door, giving the blonde woman in front of her a confused look.

“I um, I know we don’t talk as much as we used to but I overheard what happened.” Ashlyn mutters, her heart breaking at the sight of Ali stood in front of her with tear tracks on her cheeks and red eyes.

“W-what?”

“Eddie had to go outside, I was waiting for him to finish doing his business and I heard you yelling at him. I, um, I thought you could use someone to talk to.” Ashlyn rambles, bringing her hand up to rub the back of her neck while she avoids eye contact with the brunette woman in front of her.

“Come in.” Are the only words that leave Ali’s mouth as she steps to the side and motions for Ashlyn to enter the house. The blonde quickly steps inside and looks around the house as Ali shuts the door behind them. “I’m sorry you had to hear what you heard.”

“Ali its fine, I just didn’t want you to be alone.”

“So it’s true, Ashlyn Harris does have a heart.” Ali replies with a teary smirk that breaks Ashlyn’s heart even more than it’s already broken.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Are you sure?”

“Ali you can tell me anything, we did used to be friends.” Ashlyn places her hands in the pockets of her jeans and gives Ali a reassuring smile, hoping that she trusts her enough to talk to her.

Ali doesn’t know why but she wants to tell Ashlyn everything, every little thing that has been bothering over the past year. She wants to tell Ashlyn that she feels like she’s falling out of love with her husband and she has been for the past three years. She wants to tell Ashlyn because she feels like she’s the one person that won’t judge her or tell her that she’s being ‘silly’ and that she does love James. She wants to tell her because she’s not going to take sides. 

“I hate being married to him, he was nice at first. He’d hold me and love me and now he barely looks at me.” Ali rants, pacing back and forth in front of Ashlyn who just awkwardly stands there and watches her. “Do you when know the last time another person actually held me was? Over nine months ago.” Ali says, tears rolling down her cheeks, Ashlyn steps closer and places her hand on Ali’s shoulders before pulling her closer to her and wrapping her arms around her frame.

Ali lets Ashlyn hold her; she revels in the feeling of another person’s arms wrapped around her body. She rests her head against Ashlyn’s chest and grips on to the woman’s shirt and quietly sobs against her while Ashlyn rubs small circles on her back. Ali lets out a soft sigh while enjoying the feeling of being wrapped is someone’s arms. What Ali doesn’t know is that Ashlyn is having an internal panic. Ashlyn Harris doesn’t do hugs or holding people when they’re sad, and she definitely doesn’t hug or hold sad, straight, married women, yet here she is.

Ali looks up at Ashlyn and smiles at the compassion housed in her eyes; she is not the women her husband thinks she is. She isn’t the woman from next door that just sleeps with different women, sinning and not caring about anyone. The woman who is holding her is not the woman her husband made her think she was.

Ali grips on to the back of Ashlyn’s shirt, the feeling of toned back muscles against her fingers makes her hold the blonde woman tighter. She glances up slightly and is met with a concerned looked from Ashlyn who is still holding her tighter than anyone has in over a year. Ali pulls away slightly but still keeps her arms around the blonde woman, feeling the need for constant contact with the woman.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Because James made me think differently about you. He made you seem like a monster and you’re the one that’s stood here holding me, not him.” Ali mumbles, pulling away from Ashlyn and releasing her grip on the taller woman’s shirt.

“Ali I am not the woman your husband thinks I am. I have reasons for doing what I do. I have a backstory that no one knows about.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, do you want to talk some more?” Ashlyn asks, running her fingers through her hair as she awkwardly sways from left to right in front of Ali.

“Yes, let’s go outside though. I hate being in this house.”

“W-we could go to mine if you want? Eddie will be all over you.” Ashlyn suggest with a small smile which makes Ali feel warm inside.

“Are you sure? With the way James has being treating you I’m surprised you’re here.”

“We were friends once Ali, we used to talk every day, of course I’m sure.” Ashlyn replies, giving the smaller women a comforting smile. The look Ashlyn is giving her is just making Ali feel guiltier that she did already. The brunette pushes that feeling aside and gives Ashlyn a small nod before walking towards the front door and pulling it open, motioning for the blonde to exit the house.

Ashlyn jumps over the fence again and Ali rolls her eyes as she walks around the fence and into Ashlyn’s front yard. The blonde woman pushes her front door open and is met with a very excited ball of black fur running towards her feet.

“Come on man I was only gone for half an hour, chill.” Ashlyn says picking the dog up and tickling behind his ears as Ali walks up behind her, shutting the door behind her. “Come on we’ll sit in the garden so he can play, want a beer?” Ashlyn asks, walking into the kitchen with the dog still in her arms and Ali following her.

“Um…” Ali says thinking about how her husband doesn’t like her drinking. “Yes I’ll have a beer.” She finally answers because she’s not going to let her husband control her anymore. Ashlyn hands her a beer, pulling the backdoor open and letting Eddie down, the women sit at the black glass table Ashlyn has.

“So how does it feel to be sat with the sinning lesbian neighbour?” Ashlyn asks with a small smirk before getting kicked by Ali.

“Ashlyn”

“What?”

“There are things you don’t know about me.”

“Like what?”

“Do you really what to know?” Ali asks, taking a sip of beer before letting out a breath because is she really going to tell Ashlyn Harris her deep dark secrets that James doesn’t even know about?

“Yes.”

“Okay, James doesn’t even know this.” Ali says, looking up before staring at Ashlyn and smiling at her. “I had a girlfriend in college and I slept with many, many girls while I was in college.” Ali says and laughs at the face Ashlyn is pulling

Ashlyn just smiles at the woman in front of her, picking her beer up and bringing it to her lips, drinking a mouthful and them frowning when Ali looks down at the ground with a nervous expression on her face.

“Wow I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I can tell by the look on your face.” Ali laughs, before running her hands over her face. “I can’t believe I just told you that.” She stares at the table and begins to think about how different her life would have been if she never met James. Would she be married to a woman? Or would she still be married to a man?

“What’s going on in that head of yours Ali, talk to me.”

“Just thinking about life. I like being here with you, I feel calmer.”

“Good.”

“You know he doesn’t let me have nights out, he won’t let me see my own brother without me running it past him first. I can’t remember the last time I had a night out without him being there.” Ali says, her fingers fiddling with the label on the beer bottle. Ashlyn is beginning to feel sorry for the brunette, she didn’t realise how much her husband actually controls her.

“I’ll take you out one night.” Ashlyn says without thinking about how it sounds, she then cringes when she sees the look on Ali’s face. The arched eyebrow and the teasing smirk, making her blush. “I didn’t mean like that.” She mumbles, looking away from Ali and watching Eddie run around the grass with a toy hanging out of his mouth.

“I know you didn’t, I just wanted to tease you. But I’d like you to take me out Ashlyn. I actually like your company.” Ali says with a sweet smile that makes Ashlyn want to pin her against a wall and kiss the goddamn smile off her face.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Ashlyn smiles, pulling Eddie’s toy out of his mouth and throwing it across the yard for the happy dog to chase after. “Why did you marry him?”

“Because he was nice, he was everything I ever wanted in a man and he wanted me back.” Ali explains, finishing her bottle of beer and then pushing it away from her. “He made me feel like I was special, but now it’s like he doesn’t even care about me. Sometimes I think he cares more about you and the girls you bring home.”

“Oh god, to be honest most of the girls he sees me with are normally my friends that have drank too much on a night out and have ended up staying here.” Ashlyn informs Ali with a smile on her face because maybe she does smirk when she’s sending her friend’s home and he just happens to notice.

“I thought they might be, you’re never kissing them or rushing to get inside after they’ve left.”

“Oh so you do watch what I’m doing when I bring people home.”

“Wipe that smug grin off your face Ashlyn Harris.” Ali says with a playful glare, shoving Ashlyn slightly and then smiling at her.

“You’re cute.”

“Is that how you get all the girls?” Ali asks causing the whole atmosphere of the conversation to change in a matter of seconds.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ashlyn answers, bringing the beer bottle to her mouth and smirking against the glass as she drinks a mouthful.

Ali’s answer is muffled and Ashlyn doesn’t hear it, but the way that she’s blushing makes Ashlyn feel as though it wasn’t an innocent answer. The blonde shakes her head at Ali before finishing her beer and offering Ali another one, the brunette accepts. Ashlyn walks into the house, making her way towards the fridge, opening it and staring into it. She has her very attractive and apparently not so straight neighbour in her garden and all she can think about is wanting to kiss her. She grabs two bottles of beer, opening them and then walking back outside

She’s met with the sight of Ali with Eddie on her lap, scratching behind his ears while he looks content and happy. The blonde places the two beers on the table, sitting down and smiling at Ali while trying to get the urge to kiss her out of her head because it will not end well, for either of them.

“He seems to like you.”

“Does he not like everyone, he seems friendly.”

“He doesn’t like people that I bring home.” Ashlyn shyly answers, avoiding looking at Ali because she feels like the brunette is going to judge her.

“I feel special then.” Ali says as Eddie looks up at her, leaning up and licking her face before jumping off her lap, picking up one of his toys and then bringing it to Ali. Ashlyn laughs at Ali as she holds the toy out like she doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Throw it across the yard; he wants you to play with him.” Ashlyn explains with a smile on her face as Ashlyn throws the toy across the grass causing the small dog to chase after it.

The pair sit in the garden, drinking and playing with Eddie until Ali checks the time and realises that James probably got home a while ago. She doesn’t have her phone with her and she knows that the second she walks into the house she’s going to get questioned about when she’s been. She finishes the rest of her drink and scratches behind Eddie’s ear before standing up and staring down at Ashlyn.

“I have to go.”

“I suppose you do, it is getting late.” Ashlyn replies, standing up and walking inside with the brunette, she leave the door open because Eddie is still running around the yard. When the two women get to the front door Ali rests her hand on the door handle while staring up at Ashlyn.

“I like being here with you.”

“I liked it too.” Ashlyn says, smiling at Ali while trying to stop the urge to lean forwards and connect their lips. She can’t want to kiss Ali, she can’t want to kiss Ali and to make her feel loved, she just can’t.

“I’ll hold you to that offer of a night out Ashlyn.” Ali says with a small smirk that just makes Ashlyn want to slam her against the door and kiss the smirk off her face.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Ali.”

“I really have to go.”

“I’m not stopping you from leaving Ali.”

“Bye Ashlyn.” Ali whispers, leaning forwards and pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s cheek before pulling away and blushing as she walks out of the woman’s house. Ashlyn just stands there, staring at the stop where Ali was stood while holding her hand up to her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still liking this story.  
> You can thank 'Flinging it' by G. Benson for inspiring certain parts of this chapter  
> Enjoy

They slowly become friends again.

When James is working or is ‘too busy’ to be with Ali the pair are together. Either at Ashlyn’s house or in the coffee shop at the end of their street. They talk and laugh and Ali laughs at the bad hook-up stories that Ashlyn tells her. They’re becoming friends and Ali is happy because someone actually wants her around and she actually wants to spend time with someone even if it will make her husband upset.  Ali finds out that Ashlyn works for a marketing company in the city, Ashlyn finds out that Ali has an older brother who is in fact very very gay and the thought of him being in the same room as James makes her laugh.

When James is working late or is attending events, that Ali isn’t also obligated to attend, she spends the night with Ashlyn, sitting in the garden, drinking beer and talking while waiting for takeout to arrive. They are becoming that close that Ashlyn no longer cares about the fact that Ali’s husband wants to kill her due to her sexuality. They talk about going out one night, just the two of them, with alcohol and nice clothes. Ashlyn is happy to be planning a night out that doesn’t involve Kelley or Tobin or Alex. She’s excited and Ali simply groans and mutters something about only being able to do it when James isn’t in town.

Ashlyn eventually ends up taking Ali out, when James is visiting his mother in Texas. Ali knocks on her door in the morning, with two coffees in her hands and a smile on her face. Ashlyn simply smiles back and invites her inside, quickly running towards her room to grab a t-shirt. Ali laughs at her and watches as she runs up the stairs, watching her back muscles and the way her arms clench when she grips on to the banister. They sit on the couch and they drink the coffee that Ali brought with her. After twenty minutes of mindless conversation Ali smirks at Ashlyn and tells her that her husband will be gone for two weeks. Ashlyn smirks back and then laughs when Eddie runs into the room, jumping up at Ali and licking her fingers when she tickles his head.

When Ashlyn walks back into the lounge wearing an old college t-shirt and smiling Ali can’t help but smile back at the blonde woman. Eddie jumps on her lap and she scratches behind his ears while watching Ashlyn make coffee. Ali places Eddie on the floor and walks into the kitchen, sitting on one of the bar stools while Ashlyn leans against the counter in front of her.

“So he’s gone for two weeks?”

“Yea, that means you can take me out like we planned.” Ali states, a small smirk playing on her lips as Ashlyn sips her coffee and leans against the cooker.

“Your wish is my command princess.” Ashlyn replies, winking at Ali.

Seven hours later Ashlyn is sat on the couch in Ali’s house, awkwardly waiting for the brunette to finish getting ready. She stares at the wall in front of her, at the picture of Ali in a wedding dress with a suited James stood next to her. It’s just a reminder that Ali is married, that they’re just going out as friends but she still feels like what she is doing is wrong, maybe it’s because they’re going out behind her husband’s back.

“Okay I’m done I promise.” Ali says, walking down the stairs with a pair of heels in her hand and a smile on her face. She slides her shoes on and Ashlyn just stares at her, the way that her jeans are clinging to her legs and her midriff is showing due to the fact that she’s wearing a white cut off shirt. Ashlyn gulps as Ali stands up and smiles at her, her make up in immaculate, her lips are the right shade of red, and even her eyes look perfect.  Ash wipes her hands on her jeans as Ali walks towards her, standing up and then smoothing her shirt out.

“Wow Ali you’re beautiful.” Ashlyn states without thinking, Ali blushes and places her hands on Ashlyn’s shoulders and smiling at her before sliding her hands from her shoulders to her collar, straightening the collar of Ashlyn’s shirt and then smiling up at her.

“Thank you Ashlyn.” Ali replies, grabbing her keys and phone off the coffee table, placing her phone inside her bag and keeping her keys in her hand. The pair walk out of the house, Ali locks the door before they climb inside Ashlyn’s jeep. Ashlyn drives them the fifteen minute drive to Hope’s house before pulling into her friend’s driveway. As they get out of the car Ali just stares at Ashlyn with a confused expression on her face as to why they’re at her friend’s house and not outside a bar.

“Hope lets me park here when I’m going out so my car doesn’t get wrecked.” Ashlyn explains, locking her car and sliding the key into her pocket. Ali nods in acknowledgement as the women walk the short five minute walk to the first bar. When they walk inside Ashlyn groans at the amount of obnoxious drunk men that are falling over annoyed looking women.

They walk towards the bar and Ashlyn has her hand against the small of Ali’s back as she guides her through the crowds. Ashlyn orders a Jonny Walker on the rocks and Ali orders a glass of red wine. They sit on the bar stools and drink while talking back and forth, they’re suddenly four drinks in but they’re having fun. That is until a guy leans over Ashlyn to talk to Ali, he’s far too drunk and far too handsy and Ali looks uncomfortable, so Ashlyn shoves him away and he turns to glare at her.

“What’s your problem?”

“She’s with me pal, back off.” Ashlyn warns, placing a hand on the guys arm when he sways and falls against Ali. He brushes her off and glares at her before shoving her backwards.

“She needs a real man not you.”

“Dude she’s married back off.” Ashlyn explains, grabbing her jacket and Ali’s hand before finishing her drink and walking away from the intoxicated man. It’s not until they get outside the bar that Ashlyn realises that she’s still holding Ali’s hand.

“You didn’t have to do that Ashlyn.”

“You looked uncomfortable.” Ashlyn slides her hand out of Ali’s and slides it into her pockets. “Let’s go to a different bar.” She suggest, smiling at Ali as they begin walking down the street to the other bars.

“Ashlyn.”

“Yea?”

“Take me into one of the bars you usually go into.” Ali says, grabbing the blonde’s arm to stop her from walking.

“I don’t think you’d like the bars I usually go into.”

“Ashlyn, please. I know what I’m asking and I know what bars you usually go into.” Ali pleads and Ashlyn just smiles at her before turning around and walking in the opposite direction, Ali follows her with a smile on her face. Fifteen minutes later they’re stood outside of a bar with pride flags coming out of the top of the building, flashing lights and loud music. Ashlyn simply smiles at the doorman and motions towards Ali.

“She’s with me.”

He nods at Ali and she smiles at him before following Ashlyn inside, she knows that it’s going to be different but she didn’t expect it to be quite so different. She didn’t expect to walk inside and find two girls kissing on a couch or two guys dancing together while shirtless. She didn’t expect Ashlyn to lean over the bar and ruffle one of bartender’s hair but she does.

“Ashlyn get off me.”

“You love me.” Ashlyn simply replies with an innocent smile on her face, Ali stands there watching the interaction, trying to figure out if this is a woman that Ashlyn has slept with or if she’s a friend.

“You’re fucking lucky that I love you Ash.”

“Whatever. The usual and a glass of house red please.” Ashlyn requests before turning to face Ali who is now staring at a fairly camp man dancing with two other men.

“You okay Ali.”

“Hm, oh yea I’m good.” Ali replies with a small smile as she turns to lean against the bar, keeping her eyes on Ashlyn. She notes that Ashlyn looks more relaxed in here that she did in the previous bar.

“Here you go Ash, first round on the house.”

“You’re the best.”

“That’s what they all say. Anyway what’s with you bringing a date into the bar, normally you come in alone and leave with a girl.”

“Fuck off Kelley.” Ashlyn replies before picking up her drink and taking a mouthful. “This is Ali, a friend, not a date.”

“So she’s available then.” Kelley asks, smirking because she knows that she’ll get a reaction out of Ashlyn

“Kel seriously fuck off, she’s married and you have Hope.” This time Ashlyn glares before placing her hand against Ali’s lower back and walking them towards an empty booth. They sit down, Ashlyn to Ali’s right and her arm is resting against the back of the seat behind Ali.

“She seems…fun.”

“I’m sorry about her; she doesn’t know when to stop talking.” Ashlyn says with a small laugh before bringing her drink up to her lips. The two women continue talking and drinking and when they’ve both finished their drinks Ali stands up to get another round, this time buying two shots each as well as their drinks. When she walks back to the table Ashlyn rolls her eyes at the brunette.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Ali?”

“Of course not.” Ali replies, winking at Ashlyn before quickly drinking both of the shots and placing the glasses on the table in front of her. “But I plan on getting really drunk.”

Ashlyn just smirks as she drinks the shots; Ali sits next to her and is slightly closer than last time. Their legs are touching and Ashlyn is sure she’s the only once that notices, she doesn’t say anything though and she doesn’t move her leg. When Ali goes to the bar again and orders more shot Ashlyn really should stop her she doesn’t. When Ali moves on to double vodka soda’s she should stop her but she doesn’t, and when Ali’s hand rests on her thigh she should remove it but she doesn’t.

After an hour of talking and drinking, the two of them are sat even closer, Ali’s hand on Ashlyn’s arm while the blonde tells her a story about her college days. Ali is laughing at the story and watching Ashlyn’s lips as she talks. Ashlyn glances towards her and smiles when she notices that Ali’s eyes are on her, groaning when she looks up and realises that Kelley is stood in front of them with a grin on her face.

“Come on you two its closing time and I want to go home.”

“Fine, but you suck Kel.” Ashlyn says, standing up and holding her hand out for Ali to grab, pulling her up and then walking around the table. Ashlyn wraps her arms around Kelley and then ruffles her hair as they’re leaving the bar. They stumble out of the bar and Ali leans against the wall while Ashlyn stands in front of her.

“I don’t want to go home, but I don’t want to go to another bar, I’m too old.” Ali mumbles.

“Come back to mine then, we’ll have another drink.” Ashlyn suggests, grabbing Ali’s hand and then pulling her towards one of the cabs that are lining the street outside the bar. They walk up to one and Ashlyn opens the door, allowing Ali in before falling in herself, slamming the door shut and then giving the driver her address.

As the cab pulls off a woman stumbles out of the bar and Ali can’t help but laugh, Ashlyn snickers when she notices the size of the heels that the woman is wearing.

“She’s walking like a baby deer.”

Ali laughs even louder and Ashlyn watches her as she throws her head back and scrunches her nose while she laughing.

“A drunk baby deer.”

“Stop it Ash, my stomach hurts from laughing.”

The cab pulls up outside Ashlyn’s house and the two women fumble with their seatbelts before climbing out of the car. Ash pays the driver and slams the door shut before the pair make their way towards the front door. Ashlyn leans against the door, fumbling in her pockets for her keys. Finally pulling them out, but only after emptying her pockets into Ali’s hands.

“Finally.” Ali says as they walk inside, Ashlyn closes the door and turns the lights on while making her way into the kitchen. Ali follows her and leans against the oak table that’s places just outside the kitchen area. Ashlyn pulls the fridge open and grabs a beer for her, shutting the fridge before finding a bottle of wine for Ali. She gets a wine glass and fills it to just under the rim before picking it up and then walking towards Ali with both the wine and beer in her hands.

She trips slightly when she gets to Ali and wine sloshes out of the glass, landing on the floor in between the two of them. She places the drink on the table next to Ali, slipping on the wine in front of her and landing with her hands either side of Ali’s body on the table. Suddenly everything is close, the distance between them, the heat around them. Ashlyn can feel Ali’s breath on her lips and she slowly closes her eyes, leaning forwards slightly. When she opens her eyes she’s staring into Ali’s darkening eye.

“You’re eyes are beautiful.” Ashlyn whispers, her voice low and husky.

“You’re beautiful.”

Ashlyn is slowly becoming aware of how close they actually are, becoming aware of the fact that Ali’s chest is pressed against hers. The way that Ali’s eyes have darkened even more within seconds and the fact that she was now staring at her lips. Their breaths are mingling between them and Ali moves forwards a fraction of a centimetre, her eyes glued to Ashlyn’s lips.

“Is this okay?” Ashlyn asks, leaning forwards and brushing her lips against Ali’s as the brunette slowly nods her head. Ashlyn presses their lips together, moving closer to Ali and Ali released a soft sigh as her arms wrap around Ashlyn’s neck pulling her closer. Ali’s traces her tongue over Ashlyn’s bottom lip and moans when the blonde opens her mouth slightly. Their tongues meeting causing both of them to moan, Ashlyn presses her hips against Ali’s as she wraps her legs around her waist.

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” Ali’s fingers thread through Ashlyn’s hair, pulling her closer for another kiss before kissing down her neck and softly biting down. “I want you.”

That is all Ashlyn needs to hear before she’s sliding Ali’s shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. Ashlyn drags her nails down Ali’s sides harder than intended causing her to grind her hips against Ashlyn’s. Somehow Ashlyn’s shirt has been ripped open and Ali has her eyes glued to the blonde’s boxer line, she reaches forwards and traces her fingers over the material. Ashlyn unbuttons Ali’s leans and pulls them down the woman’s thighs, grinning when she sees black lace. The jeans end up on the floor along with Ali’s shoes. Ashlyn is stood in front Ali who is propped up against the table, chest flushed and hair out of place. Ashlyn slowly runs her fingertips from Ali’s knees up to her thighs, smiling to herself when she feels goose-bumps under her fingers.

She glides her fingers over Ali’s wet folds through her underwear, and Ali bucks her hips while pulling Ashlyn’s face to hers and crashing their lips together, parting the woman’s lips with her tongue and moaning when Ashlyn adds more pressure to her clit. Ashlyn is enjoying the warmth of Ali against her fingers and the sensation of their tongues moving together. Ali pulls away and rests her forehead against Ashlyn’s, panting but still grinding her hips.

“Please.” Ali says, her voice somewhere between a whisper and a groan, on the edge of begging while her hips grind against Ashlyn’s skilled fingers. “Please Ashlyn.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Ashlyn rips Ali’s underwear off her legs and that motion alone causes Ali to moan in pleasure before she’s pushed down against the table and Ashlyn is on her knees in front of the table with her head between Ali’s legs. Her tongue dancing against her drenched centre, moving over her clit in skilled, intricate patterns. Hips grinding against her face she places her palm on Ali’s stomach, fingers spread open in an attempt to still the woman. Ali’s hands are on the back of Ashlyn’s head and her legs are draped over her shoulders. She’s grinding her hips against Ashlyn’s face and moaning her name as one of her hands flies off the blonde’s head and on to the table. Scratching at the wood while arching her back and cursing the blondes name under her breath as her body shudders and she lets herself have one of the fastest yet most fantastic orgasms of her life.

When Ashlyn stands up she’s wiping her mouth and smirking at Ali who is still lay in the middle of the table, legs open, breathless and unable to form words. She just groans when Ashlyn traces her fingers over her clit, her back arching and a laugh falling out of her mouth.

“Not here, take me to bed.” Ali manages to get out, wrapping her legs around Ashlyn’s waist and then sitting up to kiss the blonde. “Take me to your bed and fuck me again.” Ashlyn picks her up off the table, leaving their drinks when she left them forty five minutes ago. She carries Ali up the stairs just about getting to the top step before slamming her against the wall. Attaching their lips and growling into Ali’s mouth when she scratches her nails down her back. Ashlyn pulls back and stares into Ali’s eyes, the eyes that are still darkened with lust, she just smirk and carries the woman into her bedroom, kicking the door shut and placing the naked brunette on her bed.

“Touch me Ashlyn.” Ali whines as Ashlyn shrugs her shirt off her shoulders and onto her bedroom floor before unbuttoning her jeans and kicking them off. Ashlyn stands at the edge of the bed and  smirks at Ali before  she presses their lips together, dragging her fingers over the older woman’s thighs, teasing her, making her on edge.

“Mm you’re still wet.” Ashlyn whispers into Ali’s ear, her fingers moving over her clit as she leaves a trail of kisses down Ali’s throat. Laughing against Ali’s neck when she throws her head back because Ashlyn slides two fingers into her dripping core. Ali’s hands grip on to Ashlyn’s back and her nails dig in to the pale flesh causing the blonde to moan as she moves her fingers in and out of the writhing brunette below her. Ali arches her back as her right hand shoots off Ashlyn’s back and onto the bedsheets, she gripping them as she moves her hips in rhythm with Ashlyn’s fingers, moaning the blonde’s name and begging her to fuck her harder. When she comes for the second time that night it’s with Ashlyn’s name tumbling out of her mouth.

Ashlyn just kisses down her body and Ali stares down at the blonde as she takes her clit in her mouth. She loves the way Ali’s body reacts to her mouth and she can’t get enough of how the woman below her tastes. Ali’s hands tangle in masses of blonde hair and her legs are placed over her shoulders. Ali glances down and if she wasn’t certain before she definitely is now, she’s sure that her view right now is going to be her new favourite view.

Ashlyn makes Ali come five more times before they collapse in the middle of her bed, with Ali’s head resting against Ashlyn’s chest. Ashlyn runs her fingers through Ali’s hair while she stares up at the ceiling. She knows that what she’s done is wrong, she knows that she’s going to go to hell for fucking her neighbour’s wife, but she was going to hell anyway so why not go to hell for doing something that she enjoyed.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

“Sorry.” Ashlyn says, kissing the top of Ali’s head and pulling her closer. Maybe she should have made Ali leave when they finished, but then wouldn’t that make things awkward if she just kicked her out of her bed after fucking her all night.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How I’m going to hell for what we just did.” Ashlyn laughs causing Ali to pinch her nipple and glare at her.

“If it makes you feel better I am in love with your tongue.” Ali smirks, winking at Ashlyn before resting her head on the blonde’s chest again. “God I’m tired.”

“That’s kind of what seven orgasms will do to you.”

“Fuck off.” Ali mumbles against Ashlyn while tracing shapes on her stomach as her eyes slowly begin to close.

                                                                                      -----

When they wake up they’re tangled in sheets, Ashlyn has her arms around Ali’s body. Her face is nuzzled into the brunette’s neck while their fingers are laced together. Ashlyn stretches slightly and groans when her head begins hurting. She hears a quiet laugh come from Ali before she hears her groan.

“So you laughed at my clearly hungover groan and hurt your own head?”

“Shut up.” Ali whispers while Ashlyn presses light kisses to her neck, smiling when Ali rolls over in her arms and presses their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Hm Morning.”

Ashlyn just hums a response, more interested in kissing Ali again, her fingers trailing up and down the tanned skin on Ali’s back while trying to push the feeling of regret away because she really doesn’t want to regret her decision to sleep with Ali. So she just kisses her and holds her close to her while she can. For once Ashlyn doesn’t want to kick a woman out of her bed; in fact she’d be quite content lying in bed with Ali for the rest of the day.

Ali on the other hand is panicking now that she’s sober; she cheated on her husband with a woman. With their neighbour that has a reputation of sleeping with women and then never seeing them again, their neighbour that her husband hates because of her ‘sinning lifestyle’. Ali softly kisses Ashlyn back, her fingers dancing over the back of the blonde’s neck while she lets herself be held by the woman. She pulls back and rests her forehead against Ashlyn’s, staring into her eyes. Ashlyn smiles at her and she wants to smile back, she really wants to smile back but she can’t. She wants to be happy that someone made her feel wanted and loved last night but she can’t because she’s cheated on her husband.

“I have to go.”

“Why?”

“Ashlyn you know why I have to go.” Ali mutters, pushing the sheets off her body before sitting on the edge of the bed, groaning because her clothes are downstairs.

“You can wear some of mine.” Ashlyn offers, kicking the sheets off her body before grabbing a hoodie and a pair of shorts out of her dresser, passing them to Ali and then getting dressed herself. Ali quietly thanks Ashlyn while slipping out of her bedroom. She walks into the bathroom and stares into the mirror in front of her, she take in her mused hair and the faint marks on her shoulders. She takes in the way her lips are still slightly plump and the fact there is a dull ache between her legs.

She stares are her reflection until tears are rolling down her cheeks and she’s shaking as she slides Ashlyn’s boxers and shorts up her legs before finally pulling the hoodie over her head, sighing when she realises that she loves the way that she looks in Ashlyn’s clothes. When she’s finally redressed she wipes her face and attempts to collect herself.

Last night was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened.

It can’t happen again.

It won’t happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this, there might be some grammar errors because I really couldn't be bothered reading through it, sorry.

Thirty minutes after leaving Ashlyn’s house Ali is sat on her bathroom floor. Slumped against the wall with tears rolling down her cheeks and her phone pressed against the side of her face waiting for him to pick up his goddamn phone.

“Kyle.” Ali mumbles when he finally answers the call, her voice shaking. She knows that Kyle is going to know something is wrong the second he hears her voice and she doesn’t know how to tell him. She doesn’t know how to tell him that he was right, that her feelings for James have changed and that she never actually loved James to begin with. That she only married him because it was easier than admitting the truth, to herself and to her family. One gay child was hard enough for her parents; they wouldn’t have been able to handle a second.

“Alex, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.”

“C-can you come here? Please, Kyle I need you here.” Ali whispers, staring at the wall in front of her, thinking of how to explain to her brother that she’s slept with someone that wasn’t her husband. Even if Kyle has a strong dislike to James Ali doesn’t want him to judge her or think of her differently. She doesn’t know how to tell him that she slept with another woman, a woman that doesn’t hide the fact that she sleeps with different woman all the time.

“Alex are you okay? The fastest I can get to you is in three days. Are you going to be okay?”

“Y-yes I just need to see you. I need to talk to you. I need you to tell me that everything is going to be alright. Kyle I need my big brother to tell me that what I’ve done isn’t as bad as I think it is.”

“What have you done?” Kyle asks with a thousand scenarios running though his brain that might have caused his little sister to get into the emotion state that she’s in. Is she taking drugs? God he hopes not. Is she in trouble with the police? Is she pregnant? The fact that Ali hasn’t answered him yet isn’t making his mind stop wandering to the worse possible scenarios. “Al, please answer me.”

“I slept with someone.” Ali stares at the wall in front of her, knowing that just from that one sentence Kyle will know that this is more than just a one night stand and a mistake. “I slept with someone that wasn’t James and I liked it.” Ali can only hope that Kyle doesn’t judge her. That he still loves her and that she’s still his little sister.

“Was it a one-time thing?”

“Well yes but I want it to happen again. She treated me better than James ever has.” Ali says, cringing when she hears Kyle gasp. She curses herself because she’s just let it slip that she slept with another woman. She hasn’t done that since college and Kyle hasn’t mentioned it since the day Ali told him she was getting married. It was an unspoken agreement between the two siblings that they never mention the number of women Ali slept with in college, or the two girlfriends she had while she was in college.

“You slept with a woman?”

Ali doesn’t answer, she’s going with the method of pretending that she didn’t hear Kyle’s question. She slowly closes her eyes and rests her head against the wall behind her before letting out a breath.

“Yes.”

“Do you know her or was she a stranger?” Kyle asks, and all Ali can do is smile because she knows that even though her brother is trying to be supportive he still wants all the details.

“You could say that I know her. She’s our neighbour.”

“Okay screw three days I’m booking the next flight to you Alex, where’s James? Is he there? Does he know?”

“He’s at his mom’s, and no he doesn’t know. But he knows that she’s gay so he isn’t really her biggest fan.”

“Oh he definitely won’t be her biggest fan when he finds out that she fucked his wife.” Kyle says and Ali rolls her eyes before letting out a laugh while tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She knows that Kyle is just trying to lighten the mood; it’s what he does best.

“He’s never going to find out Kyle.”

“I know Ali. He’ll never find out and you’ll stay in your very unhappy marriage forever and ever having very bad sex.”

“Kyle shut up.”

“I’m sorry Alex; I’m booking my flight now. I want to meet the girl that made my sister forget about her horrible marriage for a few hours.”

“Maybe more than a few hours.” Ali mutters under her breath, standing up and walking out of the bathroom. She walks into her bedroom, letting out a groan when she sees the various different outfits she tried on the night before lying on the floor.

“Alexandra Blaire.”

“Don’t act so shocked Kyle; I called you thirty minutes after leaving her house.”

“You spent the night? Who are you and what have you done with my little sister.”

“I hate you Kyle, when’s your flight?”

“In five hours, it’s a three hour flight; do think you can survive for eight hours without me?”

“Yes Kyle I can survive eight hours without you, I’ll pick you up from the airport, and I love you.”

“I love you too B.”

\-----

Ali spends the next seven hours cleaning the house and trying not to think about the way Ashlyn’s hands felt on her body. The way her mouth made her feel and the way that she made her feel wanted and loved. She puts fresh sheets on the bed in the guestroom and opens the window slightly to air the room out.

Two hours into cleaning the house while singing along to the radio, there’s a knock on the door. Ali turns the radio down and walks towards the door, pulling it open with a smile on her face. The smile fades when she sees Ashlyn stood in front of her with a pile of folded clothes in her hands. Ashlyn smiles at her before holding the clothes out.

“I washed them for you. I kind of can’t find your underwear though.”

“Thank you.”

“This is awkward; I don’t want this to be awkward Ali.” Ashlyn slides her hands into the pockets of her jeans while looking into Ali’s eyes and giving her a small smile in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Sleeping with your married neighbour tends to make things awkward Ashlyn.”

“You’re making it sound like it was one sided and from what I can remember it definitely was not one sided.” Ashlyn says, trying not to smirk at the blush that is spreading up Ali’s neck. Ali glares at her before motioning for her to come inside.

“It wasn’t one sided.” Ali states, shutting the door and leaning against it and collects her thoughts while Ashlyn walks around the lounge.  “It definitely wasn’t one sided Ashlyn, but it can’t happen again.”

“I know it can’t happen again. I don’t usually make a happy of sleeping with straight married woman Ali.”

“I never said I was straight Ashlyn.” Ali replies with sass, pushing herself away from the door and walking towards Ashlyn who is stood in the middle of the room staring at Ali. Ashlyn just watches as she walks closer. “You just assumed that I was straight.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ve told you that I’ve had girlfriends in college and that I’ve slept with women before Ashlyn.”

“I know and I’m sorry, my head is a little bit messed up right now Ali I can’t even remember what day it is.”

“Okay, just for future reference, I’m married but I am not straight and my marriage is a wreck.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I still slept with a married woman. We need to forget that this happened Ali.” Ashlyn says, running her fingers through her hair and backing away from Ali who is stood in front of her.

“My brother wants to meet you.”

“Your what?”

“My brother. He wants to meet the woman that made me forget about my marriage for a few hours, his words.”

“You told your brother?” Ashlyn glares at Ali, what the fuck was she thinking telling her brother? What if he tells James? What if he hunts Ashlyn down and kills her for sleeping with his sister?

“I tell him everything. I needed him. He’s flying in tonight and he wants to meet you. I think you’ll like him, James has a real dislike towards him so you’ll love him.” Ali informs and Ashlyn knows that she’s right; she already loves her brother because James doesn’t like him.

“This is bad Ali, what if James finds out?”

“He’s never going to find out Ashlyn.”

\-----

Kyle is walking out of the airport, his suitcase dragging along the floor behind him and his phone in his hand. Ali is sat in the car in the pick-up area at arrivals. When Ali sees Kyle walking towards the car she jumps out and grins at him as he runs towards her. When he’s finally stood in front of her she throws her arms around his neck and holds on to him. Burying her face in his neck and inhaling a smell that could only belong to her big brother.

“Jesus I’ve missed you Kyle.”

“I’ve miss you too B, and don’t be using that kind of language your husband will not be impressed.”

“Kyle my husband won’t be impressed if he finds out what I did last night.” Ali looks up at Kyle and slaps his check when she sees that he’s smirking at her. “She came around before.”

“Why?”

“To give me my clothes back and to talk.” Ali answers as the pops the trunk and Kyle loads his case and hand luggage into it. He stares at his sister and wonders if this is the first time she’s done this because she doesn’t seem to be the wreck he imagined would greet him when he got off the plane.

“And why did she have your clothes Alex?”

“I couldn’t find them this morning okay? So I borrowed some of hers when I left and she returned mine this afternoon, anymore questions?”

“Yes. Was she good to you?”

“Kyle.”

“I mean it Alex, was she good to you? Did she treat you right, did she make you feel good, and did she make you feel wanted?”

“Yes.”

\-----

As Ali pulls into the driveway Kyle smirks because stood unlocking the front door of the house next to Ali’s is a blonde woman with an impeccable sleeve wearing a shirt that’s tucked into dress pants and Kyle is sure that she is the woman his sister slept with.

“Is that her?” Kyle asks, noting the way Ali’s eyes linger on the woman for longer than expected before answering. Smiling at the way his sister’s eyes are glued to the blonde woman’s back muscles as she picks up her bags off the ground in front of her. “Alex.”

“Yes.”

“Jesus Ali she’s hot. Like really fucking hot, your taste in women is better than your taste in men.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Kyle asks innocently watching as his sister’s eyes rake up and down the woman’s body before she turns to face him.

“Stop smirking and stop telling me that she’s hot Kyle, I know she’s hot.”

“I’ll stop smirking when you stop shamelessly checking her out.”

“Fuck off Kyle.” Ali says, shutting the engine off and getting out of the car, slamming the door shut and cringing when Ashlyn turns around and smiles at her before walking into her house and shutting the door. Ali sighs and stares at the now shut door while Kyle gets his case out of the car.

“Okay let’s go inside and you can tell me all about your adventures last night and the drama of you marriage to the asshole of the century.” Kyle says, walking up behind Ali and placing his hand in the middle of her back. Ali slides the house keys out of her bag as the pair walk towards the door. Once she’s unlocked the door and both of them are inside Ali tells Kyle to just leave his case at the bottom of the stairs before pulling him towards the couch. They sit down and Kyle smiles at Ali causing her to groan and hold her head in her hands before looking up at her brother.

“Tell me what happened Alex.”

“I don’t know how it happened, one minute we’re out getting drinks and the next minute she’s got her head between my legs on her dining room table.”

“Far too much information B.” Kyle says, pulling a disgusted face at Ali who just smiles at him because even though this is a serious conversation that they’re having he still makes her feel like they’re just joking around with each other and she’ll forever love that about him.

Ali groans and begins to tell Kyle exactly what happened between her and Ashlyn and Kyle acts shocked, disgusted (only because Ali goes into far too much detail) and impressed. Ali leans against Kyle and smiles when he wraps his arm around her shoulders. Knowing that no matter what she tells him he will never judge her, ever. Kyle holds Ali as close to him as humanly possible, running his fingers through her hair.

“How do you feel Alex? Like how do you really feel about everything?”

“I don’t know. I feel horrible that I cheated on James but at the same time I don’t. I don’t feel like I’m married to him anymore, I just feel like he’s the man that I live with, that man that sometimes makes me happy but most of the time makes me miserable.

“Oh honey.” Kyle whispers into Ali’s hair, kissing the side of her head while keeping his arms around her. He knew that this marriage wouldn’t last; he knew that his sister wasn’t happy but any time he mentioned it Ali just shot him down.

“She made me feel wanted and she made me feel like I was the only woman on the planet.”

“I like her already, even if she is your bit on the side.”

“Kyle she’s not my bit on the side, it was a onetime thing that is never going to happen again.”

“I still like her.”

\-----

It’s two days into Kyle’s visit and he’s practically begging Ali to go out. He never gets to spend time with his sister without James being there, constantly watching them and wanting to know where they’re going. So now Kyle wants to go out with Ali, he wants Ali to take him to bars and let her hair down without having to worry about how James is feeling.

“Come on Ali, I want to have fun with my sister, let’s go out.”

“Kyle.”

“Ali seriously, let’s just go out and have fun.”

“Fine, but not until the weekend Kyle.”

Kyle triumphantly smiles at Ali before walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Ali rolls her eyes at Kyle, mainly because he’s now hooking his phone up to the speaker and he’s stood in the middle of her kitchen with just a pair of shorts on and she knows for a fact that James would be disgusted. She laughs when Beyoncé begins to play through the speakers, she glances towards Kyle and he’s stood looking back at her with a sheepish look on his face.

“I love you Kyle, never change.”

“I love you too B now get your ass in your car and down to wholefoods because we need food.”

“You’re so dramatic, I’m going now.” Ali says, grabbing the list that Kyle made off the kitchen counter. She leans towards Kyle and kisses his cheek before grabbing the keys for her car and then leaving the house. Glancing back at Kyle and rolling his eyes when she sees him dancing around the kitchen while badly singing.

\-----

Ali thought that she took a while to get ready for a night out but waiting for Kyle to get ready is just a joke. Ali has been ready for fifteen minutes now and Kyle is yet to put on a shirt and a pair of shoes. Ali is sat on the sofa, rolling her eyes when Kyle runs down the stairs with a pair of shoes in his hand and his shirt only half buttoned up.

“I’m nearly ready B I promise.” He breathes out, throwing his shoes on the ground in front of him before finishing buttoning his shirt, he smooths is down and then slides his shoes on. Smiling when Ali stands next to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

“You look good so I’ll let it slide that you took longer than I did to get ready.” Ali rolls her eyes, looking up at Kyle before stepping away from him and grabbing her keys and phone off the kitchen counter, she slides her phone into her pocket. Grabbing Kyle’s hand and pulling him towards the front door, pulling it open and then pushing Kyle outside. She follows him outside, slamming the door shut and then locking it before sliding the keys into the front pocket of Kyle’s jeans.

“Lose them and I’ll kill you.”

“Okay Jesus.” Kyle says, holding his hands up before smirking because Ashlyn has just walked out of the house with a brunette. They’re laughing and Ashlyn is shoving the brunette as she attempts to lock the door. Ali turns around and her smile fades when she sees Ashlyn. She walks towards the fence so that it doesn’t look like she’s ignoring her.

“Hey, Ali right?”

“Yea it’s Ali.”

“Cool, I’m Kelley from the bar.”

“Yea I remember.” Ali says in an attempt to make small talk while Ashlyn walks towards them. She knocks her hip against Kelley’s and then smiles at Ali.

“I’ll introduce myself Al it’s fine.” Kyle says dramatically, shoving Ali to the side and cheekily smiling at Kelley and Ashlyn. “Hi I’m Kyle.”

“I’m Kelley and this asshole is Ashlyn.”

“Well sorry to cut this short but we’ve got to go; I’ve finally got this uptight princess to go out.”

“Well we’re going out too, you should come with us. We’re going to the bar that I work in, cheaper drinks.” Kelley says, winking at Kyle before grimacing because Ashlyn has just stood on her foot.

“Yea that’d be great, cheap drinks for Ali and soda for me.” Kyle says with a smile while Ali glares at him. Ashlyn makes eye contact with Ali and give her an apologetic smile because she knows that the night just got far more awkward than it needed to be. The four of them walk out of their respective driveways and on to the sidewalk before awkwardly standing there because the bar that Kelley works in is thirty minutes away if you’re walking.

“Um, I’ll drive and leave my car at Hope’s like we normally do.” Ashlyn says, looking at Kelley and glancing towards Ali because this all seems familiar and she knows that it’s just as awkward for Ali as it is for her. They all walk back towards Ashlyn’s car and pile into it, Kelley in the passenger seat and Ali and Kyle in the back.

“So you’re the hot neighbour that Ali has been telling me about?” Kyle says and all Ali can do is stare at him in shock because did he really just fucking say that?

“Kyle shut the fuck up.” Ali hisses into Kyle’s ear while digging her nails into his thigh, Kyle grabs her wrist and pulls her hands off his leg before making eye contact with Ashlyn thought the rear view mirror. He winks at her and lets out a quiet laugh when she breaks eye contact and lets out an awkward cough.

\-----

As the four of them walk into the bar Kelley makes a bee-line to the bar and Ashlyn follows her, Kyle and Ali hang back and Ali drags Kyle back outside, leaning against the wall and sighing when Kyle places his hands on her shoulders. She gives him a small smile before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Talk to me Alex, what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I can’t go in there. That’s where we went before we slept together. I can’t go back in there especially with her. She just has to look fucking perfect doesn’t she? She just has to wear that shit that makes her arms look perfect and shows her back muscles when she flexes.” Ali rants and all Kyle can do is smirk because he has an idea as to why Ali is feeling this way. Either she’s crushing on Ashlyn or the sex was amazing or knowing his little sister it’s both.

“You’re crushing hard Alex, and you’re panicking because this hasn’t happened since college.”

“I hate you.”

“You know I’m right.” Kyle sings, placing his hand in Ali’s and then pulling her back inside the bar, walking towards Kelley and Ashlyn and smirking when he notices that Ali was right, Ashlyn’s shirt does make her arms look good.

Ashlyn smiles when she realises that Ali and Kyle are walking towards them, Ali smiles back before blushing and looking down. Kyle places his hand on Ali’s lower back as they get closer, pushing her forwards because if she slowed down anymore she’d fucking stop. Ashlyn and Kelley still haven’t been served and when Ali and Kyle finally get to the bar and Kelley is whining about how slow the service is when she isn’t working.

“Why can’t you serve is Kel, you know what you’re doing.”

“Because my manager is an asshole and doesn’t like is behind the bar when we’re not working.” Kelley replies, glancing towards Kyle and smiling when she sees the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Why don’t you two go find a table, I’m sure me and miss thing over here can carry four drinks.” Kyle says, winking at Kelley while getting glared at by Ali. Ashlyn just shrugs before pushing herself away from the bar and motioning for Ali to walk in front of her, and yes it she’s only doing that because Ali has a nice ass and she wants something to look at. Ashlyn follows Ali and steps close to her and a stray drunk man falls backwards and knocks her slightly. Ashlyn places her hands on Ali’s hips to steady her.

“Thank you.” Ali says, glancing over her shoulder and blushing when she realises how close Ashlyn actually is to her. She turns around, Ashlyn’s hands staying on her hips as she looks up at the blonde in front of her.

“Ali.” Ashlyn whispers, looking down and noticing the way that Ali’s eyes keep flicking to her lips.

“Ashlyn put her down she’s married.”  Kelley says, grabbing Ashlyn’s wrist and pulling her hands off Ali’s hips before placing a drink in Ashlyn’s hand. She turns and smiles at Ali who is staring at Kyle and looking like she’s about to throw up. Kyle hands Ali her drink and she takes it before pulling Kyle away from Ashlyn and Kelley. She pushes him towards the small balcony at the back of the bar; she makes him walk out to it before following him and pushing him against the wall.

“I hate you Kyle, like I really fucking hate you right now. Why the fuck would you leave me alone with her?”

“Alex I don’t see what the issue is, nothing could have happened you’re in a public place.” Kyle defends, holding his hands up in surrender as Ali just stares at him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

“This issue is that I want her to take me home Kyle. I want to sleep with her again. Kyle she treated me better in one night that James has ever done in ten years of being together.” Ali cries, looking down at the floor before being wrapped in Kyles arms. He holds her until she’s no longer sobbing against his shoulder and then he pulls away from her.

“I’m sorry Alex, but she makes you smile and I haven’t seen you smile like that in years. If a woman that you’ve only spent one night with can make you do that then I think you need to think about ending your marriage, it’s time for you to be happy.” Kyle says, placing his thumbs under Ali’s eyes and wiping away the tears, ensuring that her make-up isn’t smudged, he doesn’t have to worry about mascara running because Ali does not wear mascara that isn’t waterproof. As he’s wiping the stray tears off his sisters face the door slides open and Ashlyn shyly smiles at the pair before realising that she’s interrupting something.

“Sorry I’ll go back inside I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“It’s okay, stay please, Kyle was going back inside anyway.” Ali says, reaching forwards and grabbing Ashlyn’s arm and smiling at her before pulling her hand away and giving Kyle a look that says ‘I love you but please fuck off.’ Kyle kisses Ali’s forehead and walks back inside, placing his hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder as he walks past her. Ashlyn stares at Ali while walking towards her, a million questions running through her brain, is it her fault Ali’s crying? Did she cross any boundaries before?

“Ali I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and I’m sorry if I crossed any sort of boundaries that there was between us.” Ashlyn rambles, standing in front of Ali while refusing to make eye contact with her.

“There’s not really any boundaries between us is there? I mean I know what you look like when you cum.” Ali mumbles, smirking when Ashlyn blushes and glares at her before they both break out into laughter.

“Okay that’s true, no boundaries.”

Ashlyn stands next to Ali, leaning against the wall behind then and staring up at the night’s sky, smiling at the stars that are above her, smiling even more when Ali reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together.

“So why did you practically drag Kyle out here?”

“You want the truth or some bullshit answer that I wish was the truth?”

“I mean the truth would be nice but whatever you want to tell me Ali.”

“I ran out because the feeling of your hands on my body makes me want to do terrible things.” Ali says, standing in front of Ashlyn, the tips of their shoes touching and their hands still linked together. “Your hands on my body make me want to do things that I know I shouldn’t do because I’m married.” Ali whispers, leaning closer to the woman in front of her. Ashlyn places her hand on Ali’s shoulder to stop her from getting any closer and Ali gives her a confused look and a slightly pout which makes Ashlyn want to kiss her.

“Please don’t get closer Ali, because if you get any closer to me then I’m not going to be able to stop myself from kissing you.”

Ali simply places her hand on top of Ashlyn’s, the one that’s on her shoulder, sliding it down her arm and then pulling it away before pressing her body against Ashlyn’s and bringing her lips to the woman’s ear, smirking slightly when she hears Ashlyn suck in a sharp breath.

“What if I don’t want you to stop yourself from kissing me, what if I want you to kiss me right now, what if I want you to kiss me the same way you did last week?” Ali husks into Ashlyn’s ear, letting her fingers drag along Ashlyn’s belt while her words flow into her ear.  Ashlyn’s hands slide onto Ali’s hips, pulling her even closer than she was before. She closes her eyes and mutters something that Ali can’t hear, and then she’s leaning forwards and pressing their lips together, sucking Ali’s bottom lip into her mouth and digging her fingers into the delicate skin of Ali’s hips.

Ali groans against Ashlyn’s lips before biting down on her bottom lip and tugging on it lightly, smiling when Ashlyn slowly opens her mouth and allows Ali’s tongue to invade. It soon turns into fingers in belt loops, hands tugging on hair, shallow breaths mixing between then and a few curse words (Ali’s fault of course.)

“You’re going to be the death of me Ali Fraser.”

“God please don’t call me that, I hate the fact that I have his last time. I want to be a Krieger again.” Ali replies, resting her head against Ashlyn’s shoulder while her fingers run along the top of her belt.

“Ali Krieger, I like that, it has a nice ring to it.”

“When you two are done sucking face and being the definition of sin me and Kelley would like you to join us inside where we’re having fun and your expense.” Kyle says from the doorway, glaring at his little sister, who is still wrapped in Ashlyn’s arms, because he knows that he should be yelling at her for cheating on her husband but he never liked him anyway and Ashlyn seems to make her smile more than James does anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I haven't proof read because I'm tired so there could be grammatical errors, but enjoy anyway and maybe tell me what your favourite part is so far?

Kyle goes back to New York four days after his night out with Ali, Ashlyn and Kelley, but for the four days that he spends in Ali’s house he’s with Ashlyn for most of them. They’re either skating together or running around the city together on silly photoshoots or they’re taking Eddie for walk and sometimes Ali even joins them and it makes Ashlyn smile to see her happy and joking around. Ali comes home from shopping on the Sunday to find Ashlyn and Kyle on the couch playing FIFA, she rolls her eyes and places the bags on the kitchen counter before walking in front of the TV and placing her hands on her hips when Kyle begins to yell at her.

“Go and put the shopping away Kyle.” Ali says causing Kyle to stand up, pouting at her while making his way into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Ali walks towards the couch and sits next to Ashlyn, there’s no longer any awkwardness between the pair and they’re both grateful for it, but they both agreed that they’re not allowed to be in the same room alone for a while because Ali has no self-control when it comes to Ashlyn and Ashlyn has no self-control when it comes to pretty women.

“You two seem to be getting close.” Ali says, glancing towards Kyle who is now trying to balance six different items in his arms while attempting to put them in the refrigerator.

“Yea, he’s a pretty cool guy. I hope you don’t find it weird.”

“I don’t find it weird Ashlyn, we’re friends and if you’re getting close to my brother than I’m fine with that. He’s basically the male version of you.”

“What? Gay and hated by your husband?” Ashlyn asks with a dimpled grin before getting the top of her arm slapped by Ali and receiving a glare off her.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Ashlyn replies, smirking at Ali  and then winking at her as Kyle jumps on top of her and ruffles her hair causing Ali to move over slightly before she get a random foot or hand to the face.

“Can you two at least wait until I’m not here to start flirting with each other please?”

“Shut the fuck up Kyle.” Ali glares at him, standing up and walking into the kitchen while Ashlyn and Kyle continue to finish their match on FIFA. Once the game has finished Kyle fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens the instagram app before finding the picture that he wants to post. The picture of him, Ali and Ashlyn at the beach from the day before. Ali wearing a Nike tank top and short, Ashlyn wearing board shorts and a sport bra and Kyle wearing just a pair of board shorts, all three of them grinning at the camera with Ali stood between Ashlyn and Kyle.

Kyle smiles down at his phone while adding a caption to the image before posting it and then locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. Ten minutes after Kyle posted the picture on instagram Ali’s phone begins ringing and she lets out a loud groan when she sees James’ name flash up on the screen. She picks her phone up and answers the call bringing her phone to her ear and pulling a face when she hears his voice, she walks out of the kitchen as she greets him.

“Alex.”

“Yes James?” She answers, rolling her eyes causing both Kyle and Ashlyn to laugh as she sits on the edge of the couch.

“I don’t want you anywhere near Ashlyn.”

“What are you talking about James?”

“Is she there? I can hear her. Alex is she in our house?” James yells into the phone and Ali cringes before glaring at Kyle and Ashlyn until they both shut up and stop arguing about the game.

“Maybe she is James, Kyle is here too.”

“You let her into our house?”

“Oh my god James she’s my friend and she’s now Kyle’s friend so you’re going to have to get over the fact that you don’t like her.” Ali states, Kyle give her a proud smile because Ali is finally getting the guts to call James out.

“You’re not allowed need her. Kyle posted a picture of the three of you. I don’t want you anywhere near her. She’s going to be a bad influence on you. She’s going to corrupt you with her sinning lifestyle Alex.” James rants into the phone and all Ali can do is try her hardest to not tell James that Ashlyn has definitely already corrupted her.

“Yes I am with her James but you can’t tell me what to do, she’s my friend.”

“I can’t keep you from seeing Kyle because he’s your family but I can stop you from seeing _her._ ” James snaps and Ali ends the call, not even bothering to reply to her narrow minded husband. She slams the phone down on the arm of the couch before glancing towards Ashlyn and Kyle who are both staring at her.

“Are you okay Alex?”

“I’m fine, I’ll explain it later Kyle.” Ali stands up, walking towards the stairs and then into her bedroom, quietly closing the door and leaning against it as tears roll down her face. She stares at her bed and begins to think about a life without James, she thinks about a life where she’s married to a woman and she’s happy and isn’t repressed.

\------

“Kyle you’ve been in New York for a grand total of an hour and you miss me already.” Ali sasses into her phone because she knows the real reason Kyle is calling her.

“Shut up; just tell me what he said.”

“He told me that I can’t go near her anymore and that she’s going to corrupt me.”

“Well he is right, she is going to corrupt you Ali.” Kyle says and Ali knows that he’s going to have a smug look on his face and she wants nothing more than to be with her brother so she can shove him.

“I hate you asshole.”

“In all seriousness B you need to leave him, I don’t care what mom and dad will think and I know that you don’t care either. I know that you don’t want to hurt him but staying with him is hurting you and I just want you to be happy.”

“I know Kyle I’m working on it I promise, I don’t love him anymore it’s not fair on him to stay with him and it’s not fair on me.”

“Not when you have a hot neighbour that can’t seem to stay away from you.” Kyle teases and Ali rolls her eyes because she knows that she never should have introduced them. “And you might need to inform mom that you’re not straight.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“She’ll be okay with it Alex, she’s changed. She loves you and she’ll still love you when you tell her.”

“She also wants grandkids off me and she loves James.”

“Alex trust me, mom does not love James, mom hates James but she pretends to like him because she thinks that you love him.”

“Really?”

“Yes Alex.” Kyle laughs and Ali rolls her eyes.

“Tell mom, get rid of the asshole husband and move in with Ashlyn, you’ll be loving life in no time.”

“I hate the fact that I know you’re right.”

“I’m always right honey.”

“Bye Kyle.”

\------

Three days after Kyle goes back to New York Ali finds herself drunkenly banging on Ashlyn’s front door.

It was only meant to be a “few quiet drinks” with a few of her college friends that were in town for a few days. James normally doesn’t like Ali going out with her college friends because they’re a ‘bad influence’ on her. But James is still away so Ali went out, she went out with girls that she has been far too friendly with in the past, girls that she may or may not have slept with while she was in college.

These quiet drinks soon turned into Ali doing body shots off of one of these ‘friends’ while a group of handsy drunk men crowded around them. The second her lips touch her friend’s, all she can think about is Ashlyn, so she tells her friends that she’s leaving because she’s tired. They call her a bore and a party pooper before hugging her and sending her on her way.

When she gets home her hands are shaking because she can’t believe what she’s about to do. She spends fifteen minutes stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom trying different lingerie sets on –lingerie sets that she originally bought for James to see but he has yet to see any of them- finally deciding on the perfect one for the plans that Ali has in mind for the rest of the night.

Now she’s stood on Ashlyn’s porch with only her old college hoodie hiding what’s underneath and of course a pair of six inch black heels. She smirks when Ashlyn opens the front door wearing boxers and a baggy t-shirt, her hair out of place. She’s stood there staring at Ali with a confused expression on her face, her mouth open slightly and her right hand rubbing at her eyes.

Ali places her hands on Ashlyn’s chest, pushing her inside as she walks into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. Ashlyn simply stares at her in confusion. Once the door is shut Ali leans against it, reaching behind her and locking it. Winking at Ashlyn as she pulls the hoodie over her head, throwing it in her direction. It lands on the floor in front of the blonde and all she can do is glance down at it before staring at Ali again.

“Holy shit.” Ashlyn mutters under her breath when she sees the red lace that Ali was hiding under her hoodie. She audibly moans when Ali drags her hand up her toned stomach, agonisingly slow while smirking at Ashlyn.

“See something you like?”

“What are you doing?” Ashlyn asks, bending down to pick Ali’s hoodie up, folding it and then placing the garment on the back of the couch while Ali slowly walks towards her, her eyes glued to Ashlyn’s.

“I want you.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly, take me to your room and fuck me.” Ali demands, she’s stood in front of Ashlyn, her hands under the blonde’s t-shirt and her mouth dangerously close to her ear while she drags her fingers over Ashlyn’s stomach. “Please.” She whispers before softly biting Ashlyn’s ear. Ashlyn isn’t exactly the person that denies a beautiful woman her wishes, so she grabs Ali’s hand from under her t-shirt and spins her around before slamming her against the nearest wall, crashing their lips together and then picking the woman up.

“How badly do you want me?”

“Badly.”                                      

“Tell me.” Ashlyn growls in Ali’s ear, her hands sliding up the back of her thighs. Ali feels like her skin is on fire with every stroke of Ashlyn’s fingers. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth as Ashlyn smirks sat her while keeping her pressed against the wall.

“I’ve been thinking about you all night, thinking about your tongue on my skin, thinking about the way you make me feel. I’ve been thinking about you doing that thing with your fingers that made me scream your name last time.”

Ashlyn doesn’t reply. She doesn’t have to. She just carries Ali to her bedroom and throws her on to her bed. Slamming the bedroom door shut and peeling her t-shirt off and dropping it on the ground. Ali lies in the middle of the bed, smirking when Ashlyn walks towards her, wearing only a pair of boxers and a smirk on her face.

Ashlyn gives Ali that many orgasms that she forgets her own name and at one point blacks out for a couple of minutes, Ashlyn is pretty sure that she’s killed her. That is until she feels slender fingers sliding between her thighs and a pair of lips on her neck.

“It’s my turn now.” Ali husks against Ashlyn’s neck while slowly running her fingers over her clit.

\-----

When Ashlyn wakes up the next morning she has Ali’s head on her chest and her arm thrown across her waist while their legs are tangled in the sheets and she’s got her arm wrapped around the woman’s naked body. She smiles to herself, running her fingers up and down Ali’s back as she stares up at the ceiling.

“I could happily stay in bed with you for the rest of the day.”

“I won’t stop you, but I do need to pee.” Ali says, throwing the bedsheets off her body and smirking when she sees that Ashlyn’s eyes are glued to her body. She grabs one of Ashlyn’s t-shirt from the chair under the window before picking up her underwear from the floor at the side of the bed. She slips both of them on and turns to face Ashlyn with a smile on her face.

“God you look good in my clothes.”

“You look good lay in bed with nothing on.” Ali says with a wink, walking towards the bathroom, once inside and locks the door and stands in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She refuses to run away this time. The first time was a mistake but then the kiss at the bar happened and now this, these things with Ashlyn can’t be mistakes because she willingly goes to Ashlyn. She splashes her face with water and takes a deep breath before tying her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

When she leaves the bathroom Ashlyn is sat up in bed, now wearing the t-shirt she had on last night, with her phone in front of her and Ali can’t help but smile at the sight. She walks towards the bed and takes Ashlyn’s phone out of her hand before straddling her, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders and smirking down at her.

“Why exactly do you need to be on this when I’m going to let you do anything your little heart desires?” Ali asks, leaning forwards and pressing soft kisses along Ashlyn’s neck.

“Ali you might want to give that back to me.” Ashlyn says, moving away from Ali’s lips and attempting to grab her phone out of Ali’s hand but failing when she moves her hand higher in the air.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I can see exactly what you’re doing Alex.” Kyle voice chimes out of Ashlyn’s phone and Ali drops it on to the bed, rolling off of Ashlyn’s lap and glaring at the blonde. Ashlyn picks her phone up again and apologises to Kyle before shaking her head at Ali.

“Why are you facetiming my brother?”

“Nevermind that Alex your neck is a disgrace.” Kyle says, glaring at his little sister before turning his attention to Ashlyn and glaring at her as well.

“Don’t look at me like that she came to me.” Ashlyn says, holding her hands up and groaning when Ali slaps her shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Whatever, Alex call me whenever you decided to leave Ashlyn’s goddamn bed.” Kyle says, winking before ending the call. Ashlyn locks her phone and presses her lips against Ali’s. This kiss is different, they’re both sober, it’s not past midnight and they’re both smiling into the kiss. Ashlyn’s hands are soft but firm on Ali’s waist as she pulls her on to her lap. Ali leans closer into the blonde, her fingers interlocking behind the woman’s head. When they pull apart Ali smiles down at Ashlyn, she smiles down at the woman that has made her feel wanted and loved. She smiles down at the woman that makes her forget about her failing marriage and her husband.

“So why were you facetiming my brother?”

“We were planning a trip, he wants to take some pictures and I want to go surfing.” Ashlyn says, blushing slightly and ducking her head before feeling Ali’s fingers under her chin, lifting her head and joining their lips in a soft kiss.

“It’s cute.”

“Are you sure, if you don’t like it I’ll tell him that I can’t go.”

“Ash it’s fine, you’re friends with him. I can’t stop you having friends.”

“Okay, but only if you’re sure.” Ashlyn says, kissing Ali again. “Here call Kyle I’m going to make coffee and start breakfast.” Ashlyn hands Ali her phone before sliding her off of her lap and them climbing out of bed, sliding a pair of sweats on and then walking out of the bedroom leaving Ali alone.

Ali stares down at Ashlyn’s phone, her finger hovering over the call icon on Kyle contact information. She taps it and brings the phone to her ear, listening to the call tone while staring at the end of the bed.

“So you finally put my sister down then?”

“Fuck off Kyle.”

“Oh hey Alex.” Kyle says and Ali knows for a fact that he’s smirking and she really wishes that she was with him right now so she could slap the smirk off his face.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a thing honey, but I am going to say something now. What the hell are you thinking Alex? You said it was a one-time thing and now you’re in her house in the morning, wearing her clothes. You need to sort this out before she gets hurt.”

“I know Kyle.”

“Then make a plan and involve her in it if it’s going to affect her.” Kyle suggests, knowing that Ali has never been good in situations that could cause someone to be hurt.

“Kyle I know, I’m working on it okay. She makes me happy; I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a while. But it’s complicated and I’m scared because I have no idea how James is going to react, it’s going to be bad enough when I tell him that I’m leaving him, but when he finds that I’m leaving him because of a woman, I have no idea what he’ll do Kyle.”

“I’m going to help you Alex.”

“And I can’t exactly move in with Ashlyn can I? He’ll know that something definitely happened.” Ali continues to rant.

“Alex!” Kyle yells into the phone and Ali sighs. “I’m going to help you, we’ll come up with a plan and we’ll find you somewhere to live. We’ll tell mom and dad and you can finally be happy.

\-----

Ashlyn closes her eyes, leaning back against the kitchen counter and letting out a sigh. She shouldn’t be doing this again, she promised herself that she wouldn’t sleep with a married woman again, but here she is. Sleeping with a married woman, potentially falling for a married woman, she really fucked up this time.

Ali walks into the kitchen with Ashlyn’s phone in her hand, smiling to herself when she finds Ashlyn stood in the kitchen. She walks towards her and wraps her arms around Ashlyn’s body, resting her head against her chest.

“What are you thinking about?” Ali asks softly, looking up and brushing Ashlyn’s hair away from her face, leaning upwards and gently connecting their lips.

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Ashlyn whispers against Ali’s lips, laughing when her stomach grumbles.  She kisses Ali once more before reaching and filling them with coffee, adding creamer to Ali’s and a teaspoon of sugar to hers.

Ali sits on one of the kitchen stools, watching Ashlyn as she makes coffee which in her eyes is more than her husband has ever done for her. Ashlyn places a coffee in front of her and gives her a small smile while leaning against the side of Ali’s stool. Ali glances up and takes in the sight in front of her, Ashlyn’s messy hair and dimpled smile that she’s giving her over the rim of her cup. The way her t-shirt hangs from her shoulders makes Ali want to pull it over the blonde’s head again.

“It is bad that I’m happy this happened again?” Ashlyn asks, gesturing between Ali and herself, placing her mug on the kitchen counter.

“Not really, because I’m sort of happy that it happened too.” Ali whispers, glancing down when she realises that she should feel like shit because she cheated on her husband, again. She should feel guilty for breaking his trust and sleeping with someone else. She slept with another woman, and she doesn’t feel guilty at all, in fact for the first time since she married James she actually feels free.

“When is he back?”

“In four days I think, he could extend it though it depends on his mom.”

Ashlyn knows that what she is about to suggest is bad and that she shouldn’t even be thinking it but she can’t help it. She wants to have Ali to herself for as long as she can. She drinks a mouthful of coffee before spinning the stool that Ali is sat on.

“Stay with me until he’s back.”

“I don’t know Ashlyn.” Ali whispers, leaning her head against Ashlyn’s chest and smiling to herself when she feels strong arms wrap around her body, she could get used to this. She could get used to someone actually holding her, to someone loving her and making her feel wanted. Maybe Kyle was right, maybe everything will be alright when she leaves James because she’ll have Ashlyn.

“You don’t have to; I just don’t like the idea of you in that big house on your own.” Ashlyn reasons and Ali glances up at her with a grin on her face because she knows that that isn’t the reason Ashlyn wants her to stay with her.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason Ashlyn?”

“Yea I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason, although the fact that I’d get to do this whenever I wanted for a week would just be a perk.” Ashlyn replies, leaning down and capturing Ali’s lips between her own, smiling against the soft lips when she feels Ali grab at her t-shirt, pulling her closer.

“Yea that is definitely a perk.” Ali whispers against her lips. “I’ll stay; I need to talk to you about something anyway.”

“What?” Ashlyn asks, pulling away from Ali and giving her a slightly scared look, Ali just presses their lips together and softly kisses Ashlyn.

“It’s nothing to worry about Ash.” She kisses Ashlyn again, biting her bottom lip and lacing her fingers into Ashlyn’s hair and tugging on it lightly. She pulls away and rests her forehead against Ashlyn’s. “I’m leaving him.” She whispers, looking into Ashlyn’s eyes watching her reaction.

“What? Really?” Ashlyn asks, pulling away and staring at Ali in shock. She really hopes that Ali isn’t just saying this because she’s starting to fall and she doesn’t think she can stop herself.

“Yes really, I don’t love him. It’s not fair on either of us for me to stay married to a man that I don’t love. And Maybe I’m starting to feel something for someone else and I want to be out of my marriage before anything happens.”

“Oh.”

“You know I’m talking about you right?” Ali says with a laugh before lightly pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s and smiling against them. Ashlyn smiles back, pulling away and staring into Ali’s eyes.

“Oh, okay.” Ashlyn grins and Ali lets out a small laugh, jumping off the stool and wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s body. “I’m starting to feel something for you too Ali.”

“Well that’s good otherwise this would be awkward.”

“Yea it would be very awkward.” Ashlyn pulls Ali closer and kisses her again because to be honest if Ashlyn had to choose she would kiss Ali every day for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this guys, feedback is welcome as always!

If there is anything that Ashlyn is happy about it’s the fact that she got an early finish in work on Friday and that fact that she doesn’t have to work for the whole weekend which means that she can spend all day in bed with Ali. All day in bed with no clothes on and their limbs tangled together beneath the bedsheets. Spending all day with her lips attached to any part of Ali’s body, whether that’s Ali’s lips or her neck or the inside of her thighs.

Ashlyn has never woken up next to a woman and actually been happy that she’s still lay next to her. Ashlyn Harris has never been happy to have a woman asleep next to her in the morning, but when she looks to her side and sees Ali lying there with her hair spread across a pillow, her mouth open slightly and chest slowly rising and falling.

When they do finally leave Ashlyn’s bed it’s only because Eddie needs walking and they both need food. Ali presses on last kiss to Ashlyn’s lips before sliding out of the bed and grabbing one of Ashlyn’s t-shirts. Slipping it over her head and running her fingers through her hair, she pulls it into a messy bun on top of her head and then reaches for a pair of underwear out of her overnight bag that’s been staying on the floor at the end of Ashlyn’s bed. Ashlyn watches Ali, smiling innocently when Ali turns to face her and glares at her.

“Get out of bed I want feeding, and stop staring at my ass.”

“You have a nice ass, I like to appreciate it.” Ashlyn whines as she kicks the sheets off her body, rolling off of the bed and pulling a pair of grey sweat pants up her legs before grabbing a sports bra and then smirking as Ali walks out of the bedroom, swaying her hips. Ashlyn is slowly beginning to think that she’s the luckiest fucking woman in the world.

Ashlyn follows Ali downstairs and into the kitchen were the woman is already heating the coffee machine and is now feeding Eddie. Ashlyn smiles at the domesticity of it all, she jumps slightly when Ali’s phone begins ringing, vibrating against the kitchen worktop. Ali giggles, walking towards her and softly kissing her before picking up her phone and answering the call.

“It’s about time, I thought you’d died I haven’t heard from you in two day Alex. Two days!” Kyle dramatically yells into the phone, that loud that Ashlyn can hear him. She laughs and pulls Ali towards her, holding her and pressing small kisses along her neck as her hands slip underneath Ali’s t-shirt. Ali shudders slightly as Ashlyn’s fingers trace over the faint outline of abs that she has, she slides her hand under her shirt and places it over Ashlyn’s pulling it away from her stomach.

“I’m sorry Kyle, I’ve been busy.”

“Yea busy okay.” Kyle mocks and Ali isn’t really paying attention because Ashlyn’s hand is back under her shirt and is slowly slide towards the waistline of her underwear.

“Kyle.”

“What? You’ve not been busy; you’ve been in bed with Ashlyn for the past two days. Don’t even think about lying to me Alex.” Kyle sasses and Ali just rolls her eyes, knowing that Kyle wants to have a serious conversation about what is happening. Ashlyn smirks against Ali’s neck when she hears what Kyle is saying, Ali slaps her hands away from the waistband of her underwear and turns to glare at her. Ashlyn simply leans forwards and bites Ali’s shoulder causing Ali to let out a quiet moan.

“We’ll talk later Kyle, I love you.”

“Yea okay Alex I know what you’re going to do, I love you too.” Ali says into her phone, ending the call before pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s, dragging her tongue over her bottom lips and moaning when Ashlyn’s hands slide down her back and on to her ass. When they finally pull apart Ali leans closer to Ashlyn, resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder. She smiles to herself because she could really get used to this. She could get used to waking up with Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around her body and not a cold space where her husband slept the night before. She could get used to kissing Ashlyn’s soft lips and not her husband’s lips with added stubble, and she could definitely get used to feeling wanted.

\-----

When Monday morning finally rolls around Ashlyn has to literally drag herself away from Ali’s body and out of her bed, before jumping in the shower. When she walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel Ali is nowhere to be seen, Ashlyn quickly dries herself before pulling her closet open and getting dressed for work. She pulls her hair into a tight bun and then buttons her shirt, sliding on her shoes and then walking out of her bedroom. She’s met with the smell of fresh coffee and smiles to herself as she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

“Morning.” Ashlyn says, walking up behind Ali, pressing her lips to Ali’s neck before pulling away and picking up the cup of coffee that Ali poured for her.

“Mm morning.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright while I’m at work?”

“Ashlyn I told you last night that I’m going to be fine. I need to call Kyle so that will take up at least two hours of the day.” Ali jokes, smiling at Ashlyn to reassure her.

“I’m just checking.” Ashlyn says, drinking her coffee before sliding on her jacket and grabbing her phone, wallet and keys off the table. She walks towards Ali, softly kisses her and then walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door. “I’ll call you when I’m on my lunch hour.”

“Okay, go to work Ashlyn I’m going to be fine.” Ali insists smiling as Ashlyn nods her head and walks out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind her so she doesn’t wake Eddie, who is curled up on the couch. Ali watches Ashlyn leave, walking towards the lounge and sitting on the couch, smiling when Eddie rests his head on her lap. She gently strokes behind his ears and turns the television on.  As she’s sat there, on the Ashlyn’s couch, wearing Ashlyn’s t-shirt while she strokes Eddie she begins to think realistically about how she’s going to end her marriage. She knows that it’s going to be hard because James won’t let this marriage end without a fight, but Ali has given up fighting, she’s given up being married to a man that she doesn’t even love anymore.

Ali spends the next three hours watching television with Eddie’s head on her lap. She also calls Kyle and gets interrogated by him, then gets yelled at by him before finally getting a pep talk off him. When her phone call with Kyle ends and she carefully slides Eddie’s head off her lap and he looks up at her, squinting his eyes up at her. She ruffles the fur on the top of his head as she stands up, Eddie follows her into the kitchen. Ali connects her phone to the speaker that Ashlyn has on one of the walls above the kitchen worktops.

She begins cleaning the kitchen and preparing a meal for when Ashlyn gets home from work, she knows that she could possibly be crossing any form of boundaries that they have but its habit for her to cook during the day. James likes coming home to food on the table and Ali is just used to doing it now. When she’s in the middle cooking the sauce there’s a knock at the door, Ali turns down the stove and then turns down the music as she walks towards the door. She slowly pulls it open and it met by a smiling brunette with a duffle bag at her feet. She’s wearing ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a black snapback that’s on backwards.

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought Ash would be in, she told me that she’d be in. She said that I could stay here for a week or two.”

“No it’s okay, come in. I’ll call her.” Ali says, her voice the same tone for the whole sentence, she watches as the woman walks in the house, leaving her bag near the door and walking into the lounge. Eddie runs towards her and jumps up at her, his tail wagging.

“Hey buddy, I’ve missed you too.” The woman says, placing her hands either side of his face and scratching his head. Ali watches them and realises that this woman has been here before if Eddie is running towards her and jumping up at her. Ali keeps her eyes on the woman and remembers why she recognises her; she’s seen her leaving Ashlyn’s house in the morning before. She steps into the garden, with her phone in her hand. She finds Ashlyn’s contact information and taps on it before selecting the blue call icon.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a lovely woman that turned upon your door step with a bag saying that you told her she could stay here, and Eddie is quite accustomed to her.” Ali says into her phone, her voice has a slightly edge to it and it doesn’t help when Ashlyn lets out a small laugh. “Don’t fucking laugh at me Ashlyn, who is she?”

“Ali that’s Tobin, I’ve known her since college and she’s normally at my house every weekend with Kelley, Hope and Whitney that’s why Eddie knows her. I have definitely never slept with her so you have nothing to worry about Alex.” Ashlyn explains causing Ali to groan.

“That still doesn’t explain why she’s here and why you didn’t tell me that she would be here Ashlyn.”

“She’s there because her lease ended and her landlord is a dick so she doesn’t want to renew it. I said she could stay with me for a few weeks, I forgot to tell you because it slipped my mind.” Ashlyn says and Ali just leans against the wall next to the backdoor, staring up at the sky and cursing herself for being jealous, she has no right to be jealous. “You okay Ali?”

“Yea I’m fine, sorry for freaking out Ashlyn.”

“It’s okay, I understand why you did Ali but you need to start trusting that I’m not going to be like I was before. I’m a one woman kind of person now Alex.”

“I know, I’ll see you when you finish work.”

\-----

Ashlyn walks into the house, kicking the door shut and sliding her shoes off. She shrugs her jacket off and hangs it on the hook next to the door before walking towards the lounge where Ali and Tobin are sat on the couch with Eddie on the floor between them.

“Hey Toby.” Ashlyn walks behind the couch and ruffles Tobin’s hair causing her to slap Ashlyn’s hands away from her head.

“Get off me and stop calling me that.” Tobin whines which causes Ali to laugh as she stands up, walking towards the kitchen and pulling the fridge open.

“How’ve you been Tobs?” Ashlyn asks, unbuttoning her top button as she sits on the couch where Ali was sat before.

“I’ve been good, even better after other mom fed me.” Tobin replies smirking at Ashlyn as she glares at her, Ali laughs at Tobin’s comment as she walks back towards the couch with two beers in her hands. She hands one to Ashlyn and one to Tobin, sitting down next to Ashlyn.

“Shut up Tobin.”

“Okay but what’s actually happening here Ashlyn because I don’t want to get stuck in the middle of it all and Kelley was telling Hope something about some ‘not so straight married neighbour drama’ so yea I don’t want to get stuck in the cross-fire again.” Tobin rambles and Ashlyn mouths ‘shut the fuck up’ to her when she says ‘again’ because Ashlyn hasn’t told Ali about her past yet.

So Ali and Ashlyn sit there, telling Tobin everything that has happened. Ali goes into detail about her marriage, Tobin winces slightly when they tell her that James is a pastor. Ali then tells her about the girls that she was with in college and the situation she’s in. Ashlyn tells Tobin that this is different, that Ali isn’t just some random woman that she’s sleeping with, that this actually means something to her and Tobin looks at her like she’s turning into mush which makes Ashlyn glare at her again.

“Aw little Ashlyn is growing up.”

“Fuck off Tobin.”

“In all seriousness though, Ali if you need somewhere to live when you leave him you can move in with me, but like when I actually have a place to live.” Tobin laughs, wrapping her arms around both Ali and Ashlyn.

Ashlyn pulls away from Tobin and places her hand over her chest and acts as though she’s wounded while staring at Tobin, who still has her arms wrapped around Ali.

“I thought we were going to be roomies for life Tobin? Just like college you said, now you’re ditching me for Ali.”

“Hey she made me nice food; all you ever feed me is pizza rolls and dino nuggets.” Tobin says, lightly punching the top of Ashlyn’s arm causing her to pout. Tobin laughs at her and Ali just presses her lips to Ashlyn’s cheek making Ashlyn smile. Ali notices the way Tobin is staring at Ashlyn, like she has something to say. She knows that she needs to let the two friends talk alone so she stands up, grabbing her phone and leaning down to place a soft kiss to Ashlyn’s lips.

“I have to call my mom, I’ll be upstairs.” Ali tells Tobin and Ashlyn, walking towards the stairs as Ashlyn sits next to Tobin and keeps her eyes on her.

“Okay Toby, let me have it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Ashlyn.” Tobin mumbles, looking away from her friend and staring at the sleeping dog in front of them.

“Tobin I know you have something to say and I know that the fact that she’s married to a pastor is probably upsetting you so please just talk to me.”

Tobin finally looks towards Ashlyn and gives her a weak smile, she stands up and holds her hand out for Ashlyn, once Ashlyn’s hand is in her she pulls her up and pulls her towards the backdoor. The two of them are soon in the garden and Ashlyn is looking at Tobin with a confused expression on her face.

“I don’t like talking when it’s like that, all silent and awkward and formal, so we’re going to talk like we used to in college when you’d be in a mid-term crisis with three different girls chasing after you. We’re going to talk while we’re kicking a ball around.” Tobin smiles, using her foot to roll the ball from under the table, Ashlyn shakes her head and smiles at her friend’s tactics for emotional talks.

“Ashlyn it has taken me years to be comfortable with my sexuality and to be able to balance it with religion. I don’t agree with the fact that Ali is cheating on her husband and I still wouldn’t agree with it if he wasn’t just a religious figure.” Tobin says, juggling the ball before kicking it towards Ashlyn. “But I also don’t agree with the way that he treats her, that’s not how a man is meant to treat his wife. I also don’t agree with the way he treats you.”

Ashlyn sends the ball back to Tobin and laughs when she begins to do tricks with the ball, typical Tobin.

“I know that it’s wrong Tobin, but I actually like her. I’m starting to get real feelings for her and it’s scaring me, what if I fuck everything up? What if she realises that it’ll be easier staying with her husband?”

“Ashlyn stop over thinking, be careful and please call Whitney because you haven’t called her in a week and she thinks that you’re dead.” Tobin says, concentrating on the ball at her feet before glancing towards Ashlyn and kicking the ball towards to makeshift goal that Ashlyn is stood in. Ashlyn catches it and smiles at Tobin causing her to groan.

“I might not have been in goal since college but I can still stop you scoring.”

“Whatever.” Tobin pouts and Ashlyn walks towards her, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s body and holding her close to her body. “I love you Ash.”

“I love you too Tobs.”

Ali is leaning against the door frame of the backdoor, smiling at the sight of Tobin wrapped in Ashlyn’s arm. She begins to wish that this was her everyday life and did just happen when her husband was out of town.

\-----

Today’s the day that Ali has to go back next door, has to go back home, has to go back to being in a miserable marriage to a man that she doesn’t love anymore. Ali spends the whole day wrapped in Ashlyn’s arms on the couch with Eddie curled up at their feet.

“I’m going to Kelley’s guys, I’ll be back later.” Tobin says, sliding a hoodie over her head and holding up Ash’s keys as a way to ask if she can use her car. Ashlyn nods and mouths ‘thank you’ to Tobin, who just smiles at her and walks out of the house. Ali rests her head on Ashlyn’s chest and happily sighs when Ashlyn pulls her closers, tightening her arms around her body. Ashlyn’s fingers run through Ali’s hair and she just lies there, feeling Ali’s body pressed against hers and knowing that she won’t be able to feel like this for a while.

“I’m going to miss you, and I know that you’re only going next door but I’m really going to miss you Ali. I’m going to miss this, I’m going to miss waking up next to you and I’m going to miss walking into the kitchen to find you wearing one of my old college t-shirt and dancing to the songs on the radio.” Ashlyn whispers, closing her eyes as Ali traces her jawline before leaning closer and connecting their lips, slowly kissing Ashlyn until she feels hands in her hair and a smile against her lips. She pulls away, resting her forehead against Ashlyn’s and looking into her eyes.

“I’m going to miss you too, if I have to sneak out to see you then I will, you’re so fucking worth it Ashlyn Harris.”

Ashlyn just kisses Ali, kisses her like her life depends on it. She kisses her like she’s the only woman that she’s ever going to feel like this about. Ashlyn Harris kisses Ali Fraser like she’s in love with her.

When it’s time for Ali to leave Ashlyn refuses to let go of her. When they’re in Ashlyn’s bedroom, packing Ali’s bag, Ashlyn repeatedly pulls Ali towards the bed and kisses her, refusing to let her pack her bag. Ali ends up kissing her back every single time, needing to get as many kisses as possible before she has to leave.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to.”

“I know.” Ashlyn whispers against Ali’s lips before finally peeling herself away from her and zipping Ali’s bag. She carries it downstairs for her and places it next to the front door; Ali follows her downstairs and stands in front of Ashlyn, taking all of her in. The way her sweats and hung low on her hips and the way her t-shirt sleeves hug her biceps. She smiles, stepping closer and placing her fingers under Ashlyn’s chin, leaning close and connecting their lips in one of their most passionate kisses to date. Ashlyn’s hands slide up and grip on to the collar of Ali’s hoodie, pulling her even closer than she already was.

“I feel like I’m traveling across the country not going to the house next door.” Ali mumbles before burying her head in Ashlyn’s neck. Ashlyn just smiles because she thinks that it’s cute when Ali mumbles. Ali pulls away from Ashlyn and sadly smiles her at before being pulls in for another kiss.

“I wanted one more before you left, but you’re going to have to leave no before I keep you here forever.”

“I wouldn’t complain about that, but James might have something to say about that.”

“Maybe, but at least I’d have you.”

“I need to go Ashlyn.” Ali whispers, kissing Ashlyn softly and then dragging her thumb over Ashlyn’s bottom lip. She bends down, picking up her bag and giving Ashlyn a sad smile as she pulls the door open and walks outside. Ashlyn watches Ali leave, she watches her walk down the driveway and she watches her walk out of the gate. Ashlyn watches Ali until she’s inside her own house, once Ali is inside she shuts her front door and walks towards the couch, sitting in the middle of it and waiting for Tobin to come back from being with Kelley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give you two updates this week considering I have uni work to do next week, as always feedback is welcome

To say that Ali misses Ashlyn is an understatement. She’s been at home with James for three weeks now and she’s beginning to think that they could have possibly been three weeks sent straight from hell. James is being ‘stricter’ than before, constantly asking Ali where’s she’s going when she leaves the house, wanting to know what’s she’s doing every single minute of the day and it’s beginning to make Ali feel like she’s never going to get out of this marriage and be happy.

The one day that James isn’t around to ask Ali what she’s doing or who she’s with is when he has to go out of town to visit his brother. It’s also the day that Tobin leaves Ashlyn’s and begins staying with Kelley, meaning that Ashlyn has her house back to herself. So Ali spends the day with Ashlyn, in her bed, in her arms, kissing her and feeling loved and wanted again. She gets back home thirty minutes before James comes home and she doesn’t even feel bad about lying to him.

Ashlyn still talks to Kyle, a lot. They have bi-daily phone calls and they’re constantly texting each other about planning their trip as well as Kyle constantly updating her on his plan to help his sister get out of her godforsaken marriage to the asshole of the millennium. Ashlyn can see a friendship forming with Kyle and she likes it, he makes her forget that what she’s doing is a bad thing, that she’s falling for a married woman, but he reminds her that Ali is also falling for her and that she’s leaving James for her.

Ashlyn is sat on the couch, watching surfing championships, drinking a beer after work while on the phone to Kyle.

“Have you spoken to Ali lately?” Kyle asks and Ashlyn thinks that she knows where this conversation is going.

“Not since James went away for the night, why?”

“Ashlyn, she thinks that you’re rethinking this whole thing. You need to tell her that you still want this otherwise she’s going to give up.”

“I am in this Kyle, I am 100% in this and I mean that.”

“Then you need to tell her you big idiot, you need to call her right now and tell her.”

“Bye Kyle.” Ashlyn says into her phone with a laugh, ending the call and then scrolling through her contacts until she finds Ali’s name, her thumb hovers over it and just as she’s about to tap on it there’s a knock at the door. She leaves her phone on the couch and walks towards the door with Eddie following her; she pulls the door open and is push backwards before having legs wrapped around her waist. She catches whoever just threw themselves at her before hearing one word and realising who she’s holding.

“Pookie!” Is screamed in her ear and she laughs, as Allie buries her head into her neck and laughs. She’s gripping Allie’s thighs so she doesn’t drop her as she kicks the front door shut and spins around with Allie in her arms. What Ashlyn doesn’t know is that Ali was getting out of the car as Allie jumped at her, she stood there watching as Ashlyn threw her head back laughing and gripped the thighs of the blonde woman wrapped around her. She watched as the woman buried her face in Ashlyn’s neck while Ashlyn kicked the door shut still laughing.

Ali walks into her house, slamming the door shut and then storming into the kitchen, throwing the bags of groceries on the kitchen worktop and then glaring at James as he walks towards her.

“Alex are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes James I’m fine. I need to call Kyle.” Ali states, walking out of the kitchen, leaving the groceries still on the side in the bags, she gets to the bottom of the stairs before hearing James’ voice again.

“Aren’t you going to put these away Alex?”

“I’m sure you can do that James, you are fucking capable of putting food away in the right places.”

Back in Ashlyn’s house, her and Allie are stood in the kitchen, both with a beer in their hands and smiles on their face.

“So what are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining or anything.” Ashlyn drinks a mouthful of beer and shakes her head when Allie smiles at her innocently.

“I’m apartment hunting with Harry, I’m moving back Ashlyn. You’re going to have to put up with me for the rest of your life pookie.”

“That’s not really a bad thing is it? I’ve missed you Allie.” Ashlyn says, wrapping her arms around Allie’s body and hugging her, laughing when Eddie jumps up at them, barking at them because no one is paying any attention to him.

“I’ve missed you too Ashlyn, you’re my favourite lesbian, just don’t tell Harry, or Kelley, or Christen.”

\-----

It’s two hours after Allie’s impromptu arrival and they’re leaving the house, Allie has hold of Ashlyn’s wrist as they walk out of the house. Ashlyn has just enough time to lock the front door before Allie is dragging her towards the car. Ashlyn is laughing as Allie pulls her closer to the car; she glances towards Ali’s house when she hears the door slam shut. Ali and James are walking towards their car, there a distance between them both and Ali is staring towards Allie and Ashlyn. James looks up and scowls at Ashlyn  while Allie sweetly smiles at him, squeezing Ashlyn’s wrist.

Ashlyn’s eyes drop to Allie’s hand wrapped around her wrist and then back towards Ali, she pulls her wrist out of Allie’s grip before unlocking the car and pulling the door open. Allie leans up and presses her lips against Ashlyn’s cheek, pulling away laughing as she wipes the red lipstick off her cheek.

“Thank you pookie.” Allie says, getting into the car and shutting the door. Ashlyn turns and looks towards the fence where Ali is stood ignoring whatever James is saying to her. Ashlyn smiles at Ali but only gets a glare in return.  She walks towards Ali with a confused expression on her face while Ali’s glare intensifies.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you are the worst date ever, how you get women to sleep with you is a mystery.  I need feeding, hurry up Pookie.” Allie yells from the car and Ashlyn cringes, now understanding why Ali is glaring at her.

“I can explain. It’s not what you think it is Ali.”

“Save the bullshit Ashlyn, I don’t want to hear it, it’s just nice to know where I stand.”  Ali replies, walking away from Ashlyn and getting into the car. James stares at Ashlyn and shakes his head and all Ashlyn wants to do is yell that she’s falling in love with his wife and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with her. Ashlyn sighs, walking towards her car and then getting into it, slamming the door shut before turning towards Allie and glaring at her.

“What have I done now?”

“Remember how I said that I’d started kind of seeing someone.”

“Yes?” Allie says, still confused as to what exactly she’s done wrong because in her eyes she’s only doing what she normally does when it’s just her and Ashlyn, which is tease her and be annoyingly clingy until Ashlyn glares at her.

“Yea, that’s her. Now she probably thinks that I’m sleeping with you. She thought I was sleeping with Tobin. She really doesn’t trust me.” Ashlyn states, letting out a bitter laugh as she starts the car’s engine, pulling out of the drive way. She begins driving towards the restaurant that her and Allie are meeting Tobin, Alex, Whitney and Kelley in.

“I’m sorry Ash.”

“It’s … whatever, can we just have fun tonight and talk about this when we get back please?”

“Okay, I’m still sorry.”

\-----

Dinner ended sooner than everyone expected, mainly because Ashlyn refused to take part in any conversation. She only used one word answers and didn’t smile in any of the pictures that were taken. So dinner was cut short because everyone could see that she really didn’t want to be there, they paid the check and hugged goodbye before getting into cars and driving off.

The drive back to Ashlyn’s house is silent apart from the radio; Allie doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t think she did anything wrong but she knows that from the outside it looks like her and Ashlyn are together, they used to get mistaken for a couple in college and when they lived together for the year after college.

“Ashlyn.”

“What?”

“I really am sorry.” Allie mumbles, refusing to look towards Ashlyn because this isn’t how she planned on spending her time with her friend.

“I’m not mad at you Allie; I’m upset that she doesn’t trust me. I’m mad at the fact that she actually thought that I’d do something like that to her.” Ashlyn explains as she pulls into the driveway, shutting the engine off and getting out of the car. “Are you coming in Pookie?” Ashlyn uses their nickname in hopes that Allie understands that it’s not her that she’s mad at.

“I just need to call Bati and then I’ll come in.”

Ashlyn nods at Allie, shutting the car door and then walking towards the house. She unlocks the front door, walking side leaving the door unlocked for Allie when she’s finished on the phone. Ashlyn walks towards the kitchen and grabs her phone off the worktop where she left it charging while they were out. She unlocks it and sees that she has 4 missed calls of Kyle and 5 texts that are all very, very long paragraphs. She decides that calling Kyle is probably going to be easier that reading the texts that he’s sent her. She presses the call icon, leaning against the work top and staring at the ceiling while she waits for Kyle to answer the phone, although part of her wishes that he wouldn’t answer because she knows that Ali has probably told him about what she saw and she knows that Kyle is going to rip her a new one before she even has chance to explain.

“What fucking bullshit are you pulling Ashlyn?  You’re such a fucking asshole.” Well at least Ashlyn now knows that tone of the phone call. “If you didn’t want to do this with Ali the least you could have done was told her and stopped leading her on instead of letting her find out by seeing some blonde bimbo wrapped around you while you’re laughing like you don’t have a fucking care in the world.”

“Okay let me stop you there Kyle. She isn’t some blonde bimbo and I don’t appreciate you calling her that.” Ashlyn says into her phone, pushing herself away from the worktop and walking towards the fridge, pulling it open and getting a beer out before shutting the fridge and resting her forehead against it.

“Are you fucking joking right now Ashlyn?” Kyle screams at her and Ashlyn realises that maybe she should have explained who Allie was first before defending her. “Just get the fuck out of Ali’s life if you’re going to mess her around before she’s going to be hurt enough when she ends her marriage I don’t her in more pain because of you.” Kyle hisses into her phone before hanging up on Ashlyn, who pulls the phone away from her ear and calls Kyle back, hoping that he’ll answer the phone.

“Kyle please listen to me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because this has all been a giant misunderstanding and if you don’t believe me when I explain what’s actually going on then I’ll leave Ali alone, but please just listen.”

“You have three minutes Ashlyn.”

“She’s not just some random blonde bimbo; she’s one of my closest friends Kyle. I’ve known her since college, we lived together for a years after college. She turned up on my doorstep this afternoon. I haven’t seen her for six months so of course I was fucking smiling.” Ashlyn explains, already knowing that Kyle probably won’t believe her.

“She had her legs wrapped around your waist Ashlyn!”

“I know that it looked bad but that’s just how she is with me, people thought we were together in college, but we weren’t and we never have been. I’ve never slept with her. She’s straight Kyle, but apparently your sister thinks that I’ve slept with her, she also thought that I slept with another of my closest friends so I guess it just shows that she’s never going to trust me.” Ashlyn continues with tears rolling down her cheeks because it’s becoming real that she might be losing Ali.

“Ashlyn.”

“Please don’t scream at my Kyle because I don’t know if I can take it. I’ve just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me just because she can’t trust me, I mean I understand why she doesn’t trust me. I don’t really have the best track record do I?” Ashlyn lets out a bitter laugh, wiping her face with her free hand. “Will you just tell her that this was real for me, tell her that I was in this as much as she was and that I’m sorry. Tell her for my Kyle because I know that she won’t listen to me.”

“I will listen, tell me yourself Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn whips around and drops her phone on the floor in the process, she stares at Ali who is stood in front of her with tears stained cheeks and shaking hands.

“W-what are you doing here Ali? What about James? You need to get back home before he notices that you’re gone.” Ashlyn quickly bends down and grabs her phone off the tiled floor, groaning when she notices that the screen is smashed. She ends the call with Kyle, stepping towards Ali as she shoves her phone into the front pocket of her jeans.

“He’s in his office planning and event for the church, he won’t be out for a couple more hours.” Ali states, wiping her face as Ashlyn gets to her. She places her hands on Ashlyn’s face, wiping her cheeks with her thumbs.

“What are you doing here though? Not that I’m complaining but I thought you’d never want to be near me again.”

“Allie came round, she explained everything. I wasn’t really happy when the woman I thought you were sleeping with happened to be on my doorstep when I opened the door, but then it soon turned into me being mad at myself for not trusting you, again.”

Ali pulls her hands off Ashlyn’s face and places them on her shoulders, giving her a sad smile as she smooths out the shirt that Ashlyn is wearing. Ashlyn slowly closes her eyes and revels in the feel of Ali’s touch, the way her fingers move softly over her shoulders.

“I understand why you don’t trust me Ali, but you need to believe me when I say that once you have my attention no other woman is getting anything from me. You’re all I want.”

Ali kisses Ashlyn, softly and lovingly because what she has just said to her is more loving and more meaningful than anything James has ever said to her. She locks her fingers together behind Ashlyn’s neck, smiling against her lips.

“Aw my little pookie is growing up and falling in love.”

“Oh fuck off Allie.” Ashlyn says, pulling away from Ali and glaring at her friend who is lay on the couch with a smirk on her face.

“I need to get back.” Ali whispers, kissing Ashlyn again needing to get as many kisses in as possible before she has to return to James. “I promise that I’m working on leaving him, it’s just a lot more complicated than it seems.”

“I’m going to wait as long as I have to Ali because in the end it’s going to be so fucking worth it to be able to call you mine.”

Ali pulls herself away from Ashlyn, letting her fingers drag along her jawline as she steps backwards. She takes one last look at Ashlyn before turning around and walking out of the house, gently shutting the door behind her. Ashlyn drags her fingers over her lips and smiles because who thought that she’d be this besotted with someone the way she is with Ali. She lets out a breath, turning towards Allie and rolling her eyes when she notices that she’s staring at her.

“Ashlyn we need to talk.” Allie states, standing up and walking towards Ashlyn, she takes hold of her wrist and pulls her into the lounge. They sit on the couch, their legs touching slightly while Allie holds Ashlyn’s hand in hers, trying to work up the courage to have this conversation with Ashlyn.

“Please just say what you have to say Allie; I’ve had far too much drama tonight.”

“It’s just… are you sure getting involved with another married woman is the right thing to do?” Allie asks, tracing her thumb over Ashlyn’s hand. That’s when Ashlyn knows that Allie is nervous, that she doesn’t want to be having his conversation because last time a conversation like this took place Ashlyn cut Allie off.

“It’s different this time Allie, I promise.”

“How is it different Ashlyn? You’re getting involved with a married woman again.”

“It’s different because feelings are involved this time.”

“Ashlyn you said that last time.” Allie says, her voice shaking slightly as she pulls her hands away from Ashlyn’s and places then in her lap.

“Can you just trust me please; I know wat I’m doing.”

“I’m trying to trust you but last time you said you knew what you were doing when it came to sleeping with a married woman I nearly fucking lost you. You nearly fucking died; I don’t want to lose you Ashlyn. I don’t want to go through that again.” Allie states, wiping her face before being pulled to her feet and getting Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around her body. She rests her head against Ashlyn and hold on tight, she holds on like she’s going to lose Ashlyn because the last time something like this happened she very nearly lost her best friend and she doesn’t know what she’d do if she actually lost her.

“I’m not going anywhere, you’re not going to lose me and it is different this time. I know it is, and it won’t end the same way as it did with her. Allie I wouldn’t put myself into that situation again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as usual :)  
> Flashbacks in italics  
> Feedback is always welcome

Ali has been texting Ashlyn non-stop for the past week, slowly planning how she’s going to leave James. She wants to do it professionally, she doesn’t want to just dump it on him one day, and they need to talk about it. She needs to tell him why she’s leaving him, she doesn’t want to leave him after they’ve had an argument because then he’ll think that she doesn’t actually mean it.

They have an argument, one of the biggest ones that they’ve ever had and James actually scares her, he scares her that much that she seriously debating leaving him then and there. She doesn’t think she can last any longer in this marriage. When James storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him like he normally does after they’ve had an argument Ali knows that she has to get out of the house for a while. She pulls on a hoodie to cover the bruises that are forming on her arm from James grabbing her.

She walks out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind her and then making her way down her driveway, she walks up Ashlyn’s drive way and stands in front of the door. She knocks on Ashlyn’s front door, with tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand shaking as she pounds her fist against the door. Staring at the ground until the door opens; she looks up and sees Ashlyn stood in front of her, wearing a button up shirt, black jeans and a look of concern on her face.

“Alex?”

“C-can I come in?” Ali stutters, crossing her arms over her stomach and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying even more than she already is. Ashlyn just steps to the side; Ali walks inside and sits on the couch while Ashlyn leans against the door staring at the emotional brunette on her couch.

“What’s wrong Al?”

“J-James.” Ali just about gets out while keeping her eyes on the table in front of her, avoiding looking at Ashlyn who is walking closer to her.

“What did he do?”

“He wants children, I told him that I didn’t. He asked me why and I couldn’t exactly say it was because I wanted to leave him so I told him that I just didn’t want to bring children into a marriage that’s fucked up.”

“Ali what did he do?” Ashlyn asks, her concern for the woman now showing. She sits next to the brunette and carefully places her arm around her shoulder. Ali falls against her, her head resting against Ashlyn’s chest while she cries. All Ashlyn can do is hold the woman, running her fingers through brunette hair in an attempt to calm the woman. Sitting there holding the woman that she knows she’s falling in love with.

“He was drinking, just an after work drink and he brought up children and I said we should wait a few more years. He threw his glass towards me.” Ali cries, gripping on to Ashlyn and attempting to get her breathing under control. “He grabbed my arm and slammed me against a wall.” Ali continues, sliding the sleeve up her arm and turning her arm so that Ashlyn can see the hand print shaped bruises forming on her arm.

“Where is he now? Does he know that you’re here?” Ashlyn asks, wrapping her arms around Ali and holding her while her fingers gently brush over the faint marks on her arm.

“He left, he walked out when I told him that he’s the reason I don’t want children.” Ali answers, looking up at Ashlyn and brushing her fingers against the younger woman’s cheeks. “I don’t know where he went.”

All Ashlyn can do is hold Ali, hold her while she cries and curses her husband under her breath while gripping on to Ashlyn. They stay like that for twenty minutes, in the middle of the couch, Ali crying against Ashlyn, her tears soaking through the blonde’s t-shirt.

 “I need to leave him; soon I can’t keep living like this Ash.” Ali whispers, pulling away from Ashlyn before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. “Can I have a beer?”

“Yea, sure.”

Ashlyn follows Ali into the kitchen and opens the fridge before grabbing two bottles, opening them and then handing one to Ali. She leans against the worktop and sips her beer while Ali stands in front of her. The second she places her beer on the counter she has Ali pressed against her, arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting against her chest.

“Can you just hold me?”

“Always.”

“I love being wrapped in your arms Ashlyn.” Ali whispers against Ashlyn’s chest, smiling when Ashlyn places her beer on the worktop and gently brushes her fingers through her hair. Ashlyn closes her eyes and soaks in the feeling of Ali against her; she smiles at the feeling of Ali in her arms with her head on her chest.

Ashlyn slowly opens her eyes when she feels Ali pull away; she’s met by Ali smiling back at her. She slowly leans in, her hands dropping to Ali’s waist, holding on to her hips while she grazes her lips against the other woman’s. Ashlyn smiles against her lips when Ali lets out a soft sigh and her hands slide up Ashlyn’s body, her fingers curling around the collar of Ashlyn’s shirt. Their lips softly meet and Ashlyn pulls Ali closer, so their bodies are flush.

“I can’t stop kissing you.” Ali whispers against Ashlyn’s lips, continuing to kiss the younger woman. Her hands sliding away from the collar of Ashlyn’s shirt and down her shoulders. Her fingers gripping on to the muscular shoulders as she sighs against Ashlyn’s lips before dragging her tongue over Ashlyn’s bottom lip.

“I never want you to stop, god please never stop kissing me Alex.” Ashlyn replies, opening her mouth when Ali drags her tongue over her bottom lip, moaning slightly when Ali’s tongue glides against hers. Her grip on Ali’s waist tightens as she spins them around, picking the older woman up and setting her on the kitchen counter before standing between her legs.

“I don’t want to ever stop kissing you.”

“Good.” Ashlyn smirks, she now has her hands on Ali’s back, the brunette’s legs wrapped around her waist and she is loving every goddamn minute of it. She slowly kisses Ali, making sure the woman knows that she is wanted, making sure she knows that even if her husband treats her like crap that there is always someone that is willing to treat her like an angel. She’s so caught up in making Ali feel good that she doesn’t hear the front door open and then slam shut.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me Ash.”

Ali practically shoves Ashlyn away from her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while staring at Ashlyn because yes three of Ashlyn’s friends know about their situation but they’ve just been caught by someone that she has never seen before. Ashlyn slowly turns around and steps closer to the woman, who just glares at her.

“Hope.”

“Shut up.” Hope snarls, her eyes darting between Ashlyn and Ali who is still sat on the kitchen counter, her hands in her lap while avoiding eye contact. Hope brushes her fingers through her hair before letting out a sigh.

“Hope, listen to me.”

“No, you listen to me. I walk in here and you’re making out with your straight married neighbour. I walk in here and find you making the same mistake you made two years ago. Are you seriously that fucking stupid Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn simply stands there and lets her friend yell at her, lets her scream and curse at her before turning to check on Ali who is now stood behind her. Ashlyn reaches behind her and places her hand against Ali’s arm before turning to face Hope again.

“This isn’t like last time.”

“How? How isn’t it like last time? You’re fucking a married woman. A straight married woman who probably ignore you when she isn’t in bed with you and she’ll flaunt her marriage in front of you. And who will be there to pick you up when you get fucked over again? Who will be there to put back the pieces when you get the shit beaten out of you? Fucking who Ashlyn? Fucking me, again that’s who. So yes Ashlyn this is exactly like last time.”

“She’s not straight Hope.”

“And that makes all the fucking difference doesn’t it Ashlyn, fucking hell.” Hope screams at her, stepping closer to Ashlyn, who has to take a step back to stop Hope from getting too close to her. “She’s still fucking married, the fact that she’s not straight doesn’t change the fact that she’s still married, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“W-what happened last time?” Ali asks, standing next to Ashlyn and crossing her arms over her chest while looking towards Hope.

“Ash fucked up. She started sleeping with her manager; she was married with two children. She fucked up because she thought that she would get away with it, she thought that she wouldn’t fall for the woman but she did. Her husband found out and Ashlyn got the shit beat out of her before being dropped off outside my house.” Hope informs Ali while Ashlyn just stands there with her eyes closed because she didn’t want Ali to find out about her past like this. She doesn’t want Ali to think that she has a habit of sleeping with married women.

“Hope stop it.” Ashlyn warns because she doesn’t need Ali to hear this off Hope.

“I had to take her to the hospital, she have a fractured skull, a broken jaw and four broken ribs. She also had swelling on the brain and they didn’t know if she was going to make it. So I’m fucking sorry for not wanting that to happen again Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn stands there, staring at Hope because not only did she just tell Ali something that hasn’t even being brought up yet but she’s brought up part of Ashlyn’s life that she really wants to leave in the past. Ashlyn just stands there, staring at Hope while images of that night pass through her mind.

_Ashlyn is lay in her bed, well in their bed, she’s lay in a bed that’s not hers. She’s lay in the bed that her manager sleeps in with her husband. She’s in bed with her very married manager after several amazing rounds of sex and they’re gently kissing each other, smiling against lips and laughing because Ashlyn has bite marks on her neck that she’s going to need to cover up for work the next day._

_“I really need to go.”_

_“Do you have to?”_

_“You told me that he’d be home by eleven it’s quarter to and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to get caught.” Ashlyn replies, laughing as she places one last kiss against her lips before getting out of the bed and grabbing her t-shirt off the ground along with her bra. She quickly slides them on before locating her boxers and jeans and slipping them on. Once she’s dressed and pulls the woman out of bed and holds her, kissing her and smiling when hands creep under her t-shirt._

_“Stop it.”_

_“I don’t want you to go. I was having fun.”_

_“Yea well I’d rather not have your husband find out thank you very much.”_

_“Too fucking late.”_

_In those five seconds Ashlyn’s world froze. She’d been caught. She was stood there, with her managers lips against hers, her hands under her t-shirt while she was wearing just a bed sheet. Ashlyn gets shoved away and stumbles backwards, she stares at the woman that just pushed her away, and she’s glaring at her._

_“Chris, w-what are you doing home?”_

_“What the fuck is she doing? What the fuck is going on? Are you fucking sleeping with her Hannah?”_

_“It was a one-time thing I swear Chris.” Hannah grovels and Ashlyn rolls her eyes, walking towards the door while tying her hair into a loose bun. The bite marks on her neck now fully visible. Ashlyn gets out of the room and down the stairs without either of them noticing, she just about gets to the door before she’s slammed against it and there’s a fist connecting to the side of her face._

_“What the fuck.”_

_“Shut the fuck up, fucking dyke.” Is hissed into her face while a hand grips her throat tightly and his fist is repeatedly jamming into her gut. Her throat gets released and she falls to the ground in front of the door where she gets kicked in the ribs multiple times. Tears rolling down her face as he stands there laughing at her, placing his foot on the side of her face before kicking her head and spitting on her face. He grabs her t-shirt and pulls her up off the ground again before slamming his fist into Ashlyn’s stomach and laughing when she doubles over._

_“Stay the fuck away from my wife.”_

_Ashlyn screams in pain when he slams his fist into jaw, she spits out blood and stares at him, her eyes moving to the blurry figure getting closer to them._

_“Chris get off her, leave her alone please.” Is all Ashlyn hears before she falls to the ground and receives another kick to the ribs before she blacks out from the pain._

_When she wakes up she’s on Hopes door step with Hope crouched next to her crying and begging her to stay awake._

_“Please Ashlyn, come on. You’re going to be fine; you’re going to be okay Ashlyn.”_

_She black out again._

_When she comes around this time she’s hooked up to machines and she in an itchy gown as well as having significant pain in her head, ribs and jaw. She looks to her left and notices that Hope is asleep in the chair next to the bed. Ashlyn reaches for her and hisses in pain before pulling away._

_“Hope.” She croaks out and Hope’s eyes instantly open, she jumps off the chair and rushes to Ashlyn’s side._

_“Oh thank god.”_

_Ashlyn closes her eyes again and Hope kisses the top of her head as the door opens. Ashlyn’s eyes slowly open again and she stares at the door, hearing a quiet gasp. Allie is stood there, wearing one of Ashlyn’s hoodies and has tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands are shaking and she drops the coffees that she has in her hands._

_“Oh my god, you’re awake.” Allie manages to get out before she breaks down again, Hope rushes towards her and wraps her arms around her, holding her while Allie just stares at Ashlyn, lay in the hospital bed, broken and confused. “S-she’s awake Hope.”_

_“H-how long?” Ashlyn manages to get out, hoping that her friends understand what she’s trying ask. Allie pulls away from Hope and stares at her, walking towards her and gently holding her hand, brushing her thumb over the back of Ashlyn’s hand._

_“You’ve been out of it for a week Ash.”_

Ashlyn finally snaps out of it when she feels Ali’s hand brush against hers, she stares at Ali and then stares at Hope before glaring at Hope and clenching her jaw.

“You had no right to tell her. You have no right to come in here screaming my personal life around and judging what I’m doing when you did exactly the same fucking thing.” Ashlyn growls, stepping closer to Hope while balling her fists and glaring at the slightly taller woman in front of her.

“How exactly did I do the same thing?” Hope laughs, shaking her head at the blonde in front of her while glancing towards Ali who is stood behind Ashlyn in shock at the information she’s just been told.

“You slept with Kelley while you were fucking married, you broke your marriage for Kelley. This is exactly the fucking same.”

The moment Hope begins to clench her jaw and ball her fists is the moment Whitney, Kelley and Tobin walk into the house, Kelley grabs hope’s hand and pulls her away from Ashlyn while Whitney stands in front of Ashlyn and Tobin walks over to Ali.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is Ash.”

“I fucked up again.” Ashlyn replies, her voice monotone while she stares into her best friends eyes and lets out shaky breaths. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“I know you didn’t Ash.”

“She’s not like the last one; she’s not going to hurt me.” Ashlyn mutters, glancing over Whitney’s shoulder and smiling when Ali looks in her direction.

“You said that last time and look what happened.”

“Whit.”

“I know I’m being protective but I don’t want my best friend to get her heart broken again.” Whitney defends, giving Ashlyn a quick hug before pulling away and pressing her lips to her best friend’s forehead. “We’re going to talk and Tobin is going to stay with Ali while Kelley continues to calm the beast down.”

“I love you whit.”

“I love you too, even if your life is just a giant drama.”

Whit squeezes Ashlyn’s shoulders before pushing her towards the lounge and then telling Tobin to stay with Ali.

“I should leave.” Ali mutters, attempting to get past but failing when the woman in front of her grabs her arm and shakes her head at her.

“Let’s go outside, we need to talk.”

Ali nods in response and follows Tobin into the garden, awkwardly sitting in one of the chairs around the table. Staring at the ground and avoiding eye contact with the woman she’s sure is going to yell at her.

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“I know you didn’t, we’re all just protective over Ashlyn. We don’t want her to get hurt again Ali you have to understand that. Your husband will find out and when he does he’s going to come for Ashlyn.”

“I know that. I’m scared to leave him because I don’t know what his reaction is going to be. He’s going to hate me, he’s going to demand a reason as to why I want to leave him and he’s going to find out about Ashlyn.”

“We’re all going to be here for you, even Hope and Whitney when they realise that she isn’t like last time. When they realise that you’re actually in love with Ashlyn and that this isn’t one sided. They’re going to help you and we’re all going to be here for you both.”

“I’m not in love with her.”

“Ali.”

“Okay so maybe I might be but please don’t tell her. It’s too soon and I’m still married and this whole thing is far too complicated. She can do better than me.”

“She doesn’t seem to think so; she’s going to fight for you.”

“I’m sorry I fucked everything up, she just made me feel so safe and wanted and I liked that.”

Ali is now crying and Tobin decides in this moment that Ali isn’t like the first woman, she actually cares about Ashlyn. She actually has feelings for her best friend and isn’t just using her for sex. She wraps her arms around Ali and pulls her closer, rubbing her hand up and down the brunette’s arm.

Inside Whitney is shaking her head at Ashlyn as they sit in the lounge while Ashlyn refuses to make eye contact with her best friend. Whitney sits next to her and places her hand on Ashlyn knee; Ashlyn glances to her side and gives Whitney a small smile.

“Just explain please Ashlyn.”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“From the beginning would be a good idea Ashlyn. Just please explain what exactly made you think that this was a good idea again? Please because I have no idea what the fuck you are doing getting involved with a married woman again.”

So Ashlyn tells Whitney everything, she tells her every single little thing that there is to know about her and Ali. Whitney sits there and listens to everything that Ashlyn has to say to her, Ashlyn begins to cry and Whitney wipes her cheeks.

“Ashlyn are you sure this is the right thing to be doing though, she’s still married.”

“She wants to leave him Whit, she doesn’t love him. She doesn’t want to be with him anymore. She’s not straight and she actually likes me.”

“Ashlyn.”

“I know that it’s stupid and I know that it’s crazy but can you just please trust me because she’s so worth it, it’s going to be so fucking worth it to be able to call her mine once she’s finally left him.”

“Ashlyn.” This time it’s not Whitney saying her name. Ashlyn turns around and smiles when she sees Ali walking towards her, she stands up and walks towards her. Hugging her and kissing the side of her head, Ali lets her arms wrap around Ashlyn’s waist and holds her closer.

“Ali this is Whitney, my bestest friend. Whitney this is Ali.” Ashlyn says, keeping an arm wrapped around Ali while she introduces the two most important women in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I've not proof-read because who has the time to do that?!  
> Enjoy!

She wants to leave him, and she needs to live him if she’s ever going to actually be happy. She needs to leave him if she’s ever going to be happy with Ashlyn. This issue is that she doesn’t know how to leave him. How do you tell your husband of eight years that you just want to end your marriage because you don’t love him anymore? That you want a divorce because you’re gay and you’ve fallen for the neighbour that he hates with a passion.

She calls Kyle at least four times a week, sometimes crying because she doesn’t think she’ll actually be able to leave James and that she’ll be stuck in this marriage for the rest of her life. Sometimes she calls him because she just needs to hear his voice, she needs to hear him tell her that this is worth it and that being with Ashlyn at the end of all of this is going to be worth all the drama and discomfort that divorcing James is going to cause for her. And sometimes she just needs him to tell her that she isn’t crazy for doing this.

Ali also calls, texts and sees Ashlyn as much as she possibly can without James getting suspicious about anything. With James not going out of town for at least a month they come up with a plan to meet at Whitney’s apartment whenever they’re both free; Ali introduces Whitney to James as a friend so he doesn’t suspect anything. James likes Whitney, she’s kind and dresses nicely and is a respectable woman, but Whitney still has to bite her tongue when James begins bad mouthing Ashlyn to her, not knowing that he’s bad mouthing her best friend. The plan involves Whitney picking Ali up from her house two times a week and then driving her to her apartment where Ashlyn is already waiting. She lets then have time together for a couple of hours before Ashlyn texts her and tells her that she can come home now. Ashlyn leaves before Whitney and Ali do, she goes food shopping on these days to fool James.

Ali needs to call her mom and she knows that she does, she just doesn’t know how to approach the subject. She knows that her mom doesn’t actually like James like she thought she did (thanks to Kyle). But how exactly do you tell your mother that you want to divorce your husband because you’re pretty sure you’re falling in love with your neighbour that just happens to be a woman? Ali groans, holding her phone in her hand with her thumb hovering over the blue call icon on her mom’s contact information. She needs to do this, once she’s done this she’s one step closer to leaving him, Deb will help her right? She’ll help her leave James.

She presses the call icon, bringing the phone to her ear and leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at the wall in front of her while she listens to the call tone. As she’s waiting for her mom to answer the phone tears begin to roll down her cheeks. What if her mom is disappointed in her? Yes her mom and dad divorced but what if her mom didn’t want that to happen to her? And here she is calling her mom to tell her that her marriage is a mess and that she’s going to leave James, that she’s a failure and couldn’t keep her marriage alive anymore.

“Alex honey are you okay?” Deb asks when she answers the phone and is met by the sound of her daughter sniffling.

“I’m okay mom.”

“Are you sure, what’s wrong Alex? Why are you crying? Did something happen with James? Alex have you killed him?” Deb asks in a tone that could be considered a joke but Ali knows that her mother is also being serious.

“No mom, I haven’t killed him.” Ali says, wiping her face and letting out a small laugh. “I am calling to discuss something about him though.”

“Talk to me Alex.”

“I’m leaving him, I don’t know how and I don’t know when but I’m going to divorce him mom.” Ali explains, letting out a happy sigh at the fact that she’s finally gotten that off her chest.

“Why honey, talk to me.”

“I uh, I don’t love him anymore mom. I’m not happy with him anymore. I don’t like being controlled by him and I want my life back, mom I want to be happy again.” Ali explains, running her fingers through her hair, she really wants to tell her mom about Ashlyn but this isn’t how she wants to tell her.

“Is there anything else Alex? Just remember that I know you, I am your mother. I am literally the only person on the planet that can tell when you’re lying Alex. You can’t hide things from me.” Deb says causing Ali to roll her eyes because she knows that her mom is probably smiling at the fact that she can read her daughter like a book.

“It isn’t exactly something that should be talked about over the phone mom; I’m going to get a flight to Miami tonight.”

“Okay, I love you Alex no matter what you have to tell me I love you. I’ll pick you up from the airport, text me your flight details sweetheart.

“I love you too mom.” Ali says into her phone, ending the call and sliding her phone into the front pocket of her jeans as she pushes herself away from the worktop and begins neatening the house to stop herself from letting her mind wander.

\-----

Ali walks into Ashlyn’s office building, going in the elevator to the floor Ashlyn had previously told her that her office was on. She smiles at the receptionist and walks towards Ashlyn’s office. Knocking on the door and slowly pushing it open before walking inside and smiling when Ashlyn glances up and realises that it’s Ali that just walked into he office. She quickly stands up, rushing towards Ali and pulling her closer to her, kicking the door shut and locking it before she looks Ali up and down.

“W-what are you doing here? Are you okay? He doesn’t know does he, has he hurt you Ali?”

“I’m fine Ashlyn; I just wanted to see you. I told my mom that I’m leaving James.” Ali confesses causing Ashlyn to just stand there, staring at her with her mouth slightly open while to tries to process what Ali has just told her. “Uh Ashlyn, I’m…well I’m going to Miami for a couple of days, I need to tell her some things in person.”

“Ali.” Is all Ashlyn can say as she continues to stand there, staring at Ali while attempting to figure out what’s going on, because everything just got very real. Yes it was ‘real’ before but Ali telling her mom that she’s leaving James means that she’s not having second thoughts and that makes this very real in Ashlyn’s eyes.”

“Are you okay Ashlyn?” Ali asks, panicking slightly, thinking that maybe she’s crossed a line, what if Ashlyn doesn’t want this anymore?

“I…I don’t know to be honest. Are you…um Ali are you going to tell your mom about me?” Ashlyn asks her voice quivering slightly as she stutters her way through the question, not knowing whether she wants to know the answer or not. Ali’s reply is in the form of a slow nod that makes Ashlyn’s stomach drop. “But what if she thinks that I… I don’t know that I seduced you or persuaded you to leave him? What if she hates me Alex?”

“Ashlyn please shut up.” Ali yells, placing her hands on Ashlyn’s shoulders before snaking her hands up so she’s cradling her face, her fingers resting on Ashlyn’s jawline. “She’s not going to hate you because you make me happy, like really happy. She doesn’t like James like I thought she did, Kyle let that one slip.” Ali says with a laugh before getting lips pressed against hers and hands gripping at her hips pulling her closer.

“You make me happy too Alex.”

Ali smiles against Ashlyn’s lips threading her fingers into the hair at the nape of Ashlyn’s neck and all Ashlyn can do is attempt to not smile like an idiot. They’re interrupted by a loud banging at Ashlyn’s office door, Ali jump slightly in shock and Ashlyn laughs softly causing Ali to glare at her.

“Ash open the goddamn door, you said we were going on a lunch date and I am hungry!” Is yelled through the door and Ashlyn rolls her eyes, pulling away from Ali before walking towards the door and unlocking it. Groaning when she gets pushed to the side and Alex walks inside, flipping her hair over her shoulder and glaring at Ashlyn.

Ali just stands there and watches the two interact, she watches as Alex smoothens out Ashlyn’s shirt and smirks at her. She watches as Ashlyn pushes hands off her chest and laughs when Alex rolls her eyes at her. Yes Ali is jealous and she’s not even going to hide it. She’s jealous because this woman is beautiful and her clothes are amazing and she’s has a perfect smile and she’s obviously close with Ashlyn. Even though Ali knows that she shouldn’t be jealous and she shouldn’t assume that Ashlyn has slept with these woman that keep walking into her life she can’t help it. Why do all of Ashlyn’s friends have to be so goddamn attractive?

“Hi, I’m Alex. I’ll introduce myself because this idiot is now too busy staring at you to realise that we’ve never met before.” Alex says, smiling at Ali who smiles back at her while Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

“Please shut up Alex.”

“I assume you’re Ali, if you’re not this one has some explaining to do.”

Ali just laughs at Alex and shakes her head as Ashlyn’s hand slides into hers and their fingers lace together.

“Yea I’m Ali, nice to meet you." Ali says, giving Alex a warm smile, grazing her thumb over the top of Ashlyn’s hand.

“She’s cute Ash, but now that all of the pleasantries are out of the way can we please get food?” Alex whines and Ashlyn just rolls her eyes which then causes Ali to laugh and untangle her fingers from Ashlyn’s, pulling her hand away.

“I apologise about her, she becomes a whiney baby if she’s not fed on time and in regular intervals.” Ashlyn says, glaring at Alex who is stood in front of them innocently smiling at them.

“I’m leaving so you can feed her then, I’m leaving tonight. I’ll see you in a few days Ash.”

Ashlyn just pulls Ali back towards her but the sleeve of her jacket, smiling when Ali shakes her head at her as her lips curl into a small smile. Ashlyn leans forwards and presses her lips against Ali, softly.

“What time’s your flight?”

“6:45, why?”

“How are you getting to the airport?”  Ashlyn asks, her fingers slowly tracing shapes on Ali’s hips as she glances towards Alex who is now leaning against the door frame on her phone.

“Um, Uber…why?”

“I’ll finish early so I can take you; I’m going to miss you so I want you all to myself before you go. Is that selfish?”

“Yes it is Ashlyn now hurry up because I am hungry.” Alex whines from the doorway, Ali laughs and Ashlyn flips Alex off.

“Okay, I’ll wait in yours for you to get home. You better be there by at least four or I’ll get an Uber.” Ali warns and Ashlyn simply nods, kissing Ali once more and then announcing that now they can leave for food, which gains a fist pump from Alex that makes the three of them laugh as the leave Ashlyn’s office. Alex walks between them as they make their way towards the elevator and out of the building.

\-----

Ali walks into her house, dropping her keys onto the table near the front door before toeing her shoes off and walking towards her bedroom. She pulls out her old duffle bag from under the bed, dusting it off and then walking towards the closet. Pulling the doors open and finding the clothes she wants to take with her. The t-shirt, hoodies and jeans that she wants to take with her, she pulls them out and folds them, placing them inside her bag before getting the appropriate amount of underwear and socks along with three different pairs of shoes. Once her bag is packed and she’s changed her outfit she walks out of the bedroom.

Once she’s down stairs she places her bag on the floor next to the front door, walking into the kitchen and pulling a notepad out of the draw along with a pen. She write a note to James, telling him where she is and how long she’s going to be there, she also tells him not to call her because she won’t answer, she needs some time with her mom.

Ali picks her keys up along with her bag and then leaves her house; she shuts the door behind her and locks it. She walks down her drive way and then walks up Ashlyn’s unlocking the front door with the key that Ashlyn gave her ‘because she needed someone to feed Eddie during the day’. She steps inside, leaving her bag on the floor as she shuts the door behind her. Eddie runs towards her with his tail wagging behind him as he jumps up at Ali.

“Hey buddy I’ve missed you too.” Ali says and she scratches the top of his head and walks further into Ashlyn’s house. She smirks to herself as an idea pops into her head; she walks up the stairs and into Ashlyn’s bedroom, Eddie following behind her.  Pulling open Ashlyn’s draws until she finds the one with her t-shirt in, she pulls out one of Ashlyn’s black Nike t-shirts and holds it to her chest as she closes the draw and walks out of the bedroom. She holds the t-shirt in her right hand as she walks back down the stairs, almost falling over Eddie as he rushes past her and waits at the bottom of the stairs for her.

When she’s at the bottom of the stairs she makes her way towards her bag, crouching next to it and unzipping it. She places Ashlyn’s t-shirt on top of her clothes and then closes the bag again, when she stands up and laughs at Eddie who is sat next to his food bowl with his head tilted to the left.

“Okay bud I’m on my way.” She says, walking into the kitchen and opening the cupboard when Ashlyn keeps the dog food. Ali fills his food bowl as well as topping up his water bowl and then scratching behind his ears as he quickly eats the food that Ali put in his bowl.

Ali walks into the lounge and sits on the couch, turning the T.V on and curling up until Ashlyn gets home. At some point Eddie joins her on the couch, curling up on top of Ali’s legs. She runs her fingers through his fur and relaxes.

When Ashlyn gets home Ali is lay on the couch with Eddie on her stomach, both of them asleep and Ashlyn can’t help but smile as she closes the door behind her.  She walks towards Ali, leaning down and softly pressing her lips against Ali’s causing her to wake up. She smiles against Ashlyn’s lips before she pulls away.

“What a great way to wake up.”

“Hey beautiful, let’s get you to the airport.” Ashlyn says as she walks back towards the front door, picking up Ali’s bag and then walking outside. She opens the trunk of her car, placing Ali’s bag inside.

“Going anywhere nice Ashlyn dear?”

Ashlyn turns around and smile when she sees the elder woman that live across the street stood there, the one woman that welcomed her with open arms when she first moved in.

“Oh uh, I’m not going anywhere Mrs. Davies, its Ali that’s going away I’m just taking her to the airport.” Ashlyn replies, walking towards the fence that the woman is stood behind.

“She is such a lovely young lady; always make sure to talk to me if she sees me out.”

“She sure is Mrs. Davies.”

“I’m glad she has you as a friend Ashlyn, she seemed a little lonely when they first moved in, her and that husband of hers.”

“That’s a conversation for a different time Mrs. Davies.”

“Ashlyn I have told you before love, call me Doris.” Mrs. Davies says as Ali walks out of the house, shutting and locking the door behind her. She smiles when she notices who Ashlyn is talking to, she walks towards them. Ashlyn hears Ali walking towards them and ends her conversation with Doris, turning around and motioning for Ali to get into the car.

When they’re both inside the car Ashlyn starts the engine and pulls out of her driveway, waving to Doris as they drive away from the house.

“So what’s going on with you and the lovely Doris, do I have some competition?”

“That my dear is a conversation that is far too long for a journey this short Alex.”  Ashlyn answers with a small smirk that makes Ali want to hear the story now. She just simply groans at Ashlyn’s response and turns the car radio up laughing when Ashlyn begins singing along, very dramatically. Ali watches her and realises that yes she is falling for Ashlyn and yes she could spend the rest of her life with this woman.

When they pull up to the drop-off point outside her terminal Ali sighs and reaches over, placing her hand against Ashlyn’s face. She turns Ashlyn’s head and smiles when they make eye contact which then makes Ashlyn smile.

“Stop worrying, and don’t say that you’re not because you clearly are.”

“I just…Alex what if she hates the idea of me, what if she talks you out of wanting to be with me?”

“She’s not going to do that Ashlyn, please stop panicking. I promise that I’ll call you after I’ve told her.” Ali replies in an attempt to calm Ashlyn now, who in Ali’s opinion is more worried right now that she is.

Ashlyn doesn’t reply, she just nods at Ali before getting out of the car, unlocking the trunk and pulling Ali’s bag out. Ali opens the door and gets out of the car, grabbing her bag, that she’s taking on as hang luggage, from the foot well of the car. She walks around the car to where Ashlyn’s stood with her bag in her hand and a small smile on her face.

Ashlyn places Ali’s bag on the ground and opens her arms causing Ali to move closer to her and fall against her body, her head resting on Ashlyn’s chest as arms wrap around her.

“I’m going to miss you Al.”

“I’ll miss you too Ash, facetime at night?” Ali asks, looking up at Ashlyn with a slight pout on her lips that Ashlyn can’t help but lean down and kiss.

“Of course, have fun Alex.”

With that Ali collects her bag off the ground and gives Ashlyn one last smile before walking into the airport.

\-----

When Ali steps out of the arrivals lounge in Miami her mom is stood there waiting for her, leaving against the side of her car with her sunglasses perched on her nose. Ali’s nose crinkles as she smiles, running towards her mom, dropping her bag on the floor as she gets to the car so she can hug her mom.

Deb laughs when she sees Ali running towards her; she pushes herself away from the car ready to catch Ali when she launches herself at her. Deb wraps her arms around Ali and holds her, as tightly as she can until Ali jokes about no longer being able to breathe. Deb unlocks that car and Ali throws her bags onto the backseat. The two of them get into the car and Deb pulls out of the airport, Ali makes small conversation with her mom as they drive to the house. She refuses to have an actual conversation because she knows that she’ll end up saying something.

It takes all of 30 seconds of Ali being in her childhood home until she’s telling Deb what she came here to tell her. Deb didn’t even have time to offer her daughter a drink, and Ali hasn’t even had time to unpack her bag, because what’s the point if this all goes wrong?

“Mom I’m gay.” Ali blurts out, stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her bag by her feet. Deb just turns around with a glass in her hand and stares at Ali, who now has tears rolling down her cheeks while her hands shake and her breathing becomes uneven. “Oh god I’m so sorry mom.”

“Ali.”

“I’m sorry mom, I – just I needed to tell you.” Ali mumbles, slowly looking up and watching her mom’s reaction. Deb is still stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at Ali, not knowing what to say. So she doesn’t say anything. Instead she places the glass on the worktop and walks towards her daughter, she opens her arms and wraps them around Ali, who collapses against her and begins to sob.

“Never be sorry for who you are Alex, never be sorry that you’re different because being different is amazing, and I love you Alex.”  Deb whispers into Ali’s hair as she holds her, feeling Ali’s body shaking as she sobs. “Everything is going to be okay Alex; we’re going to figure this out. I still love you, nothing is different and I’m always going to love you Alex, you’re my little girl.”

Ali grips tighter on to her mom while sobs continue to wreck though her body, Deb holds her and strokes her hair. Her heart breaking knowing that her daughter has being going through this, but at least she knows that she’s had Kyle though this. Deb holds Ali until she’s no longer crying and shaking, when Ali has finally calmed down Deb moves them towards the lounge, sitting on the couch and making Ali sit next to her.

“Alex tell me what’s happened, tell me everything.”

So Ali tells her, she tells her every goddamn detail of what has being happening. She tells her about falling out of love with James, she tells her about moving in next to Ashlyn and James hating her the second they found out that she was gay. Deb doesn’t like that part and scowls slightly. Ali tells her about becoming friends with Ashlyn behind James’ back, she tells her about the nights out and sleeping with Ashlyn (skipping a number of main details though). She tells her about staying with Ashlyn while James was away and she tells her that she feels safe when she’s with Ashlyn.

“Does she make you happy?”

“Yes, really happy, all the time. All she has to do is text me and I instantly smile.”

“Let me see a picture of her.” Deb says, grinning and scooting closer to Ali who pulls her phone out of the pocket. She unlocks it and then opens Instagram before going onto Ashlyn’s page and tapping her most recent post, which is a picture of Ashlyn with Kelley on her back, both of them with giant grins on their faces. Ali points out which one Ashlyn is and Deb stares at her in shock.

“Your taste in women is better than your taste in men.”

“Funny…Kyle said exactly the same thing.” Ali replies causing Deb to laugh before she places her hand on Ali’s legs causing Ali to lock her phone and look at her mom.

“Alex if you don’t love him anymore leave him, begin a life with Ashlyn is that’s what’s going to make you happy, but I need to meet her first.”

“You will meet her mom. And she does make me happy, but having to sneak around to see her is killing me mom. I just want to leave James now.”

“Then let’s research lawyers Alex, let’s make my little girl happy again.” Deb says with a smile on her face, she stands up and walks towards the stairs, yelling back to Ali that she’s going to get her laptop. Ali takes this time to facetime Ashlyn, smiling when she answers almost straight away.

“Hi I missed you.” Ashlyn says with a grin on her face, Ali stares at her screen before a smile spreads across her face.

“Ashlyn I’ve been gone like what…eight hours?”

“And your point is?” Ashlyn asks, smirking at Ali who just rolls her eyes. “I still missed you.”

“So I told my mom.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Should I expect her to turn up at my door with a shotgun for ruining her little angle of a daughter?” Ashlyn asks and Ali simply glares at her in response.

“I hate you.”

“So how did it go? Are you alright?”

“It was fine, she was perfect. She was okay with everything, she still loves me. I told her about James and you and she wants to help me leave James and she wants to meet you eventually.”

“I’ve not met anyone’s parents…not since college.” Ashlyn admits with a sheepish grin.

“Well then I’ll just have to train you up won’t I?” Ali replies, smirking at her making Ashlyn grin at her like a teenager.

“God you’re beautiful Alex.” Ashlyn says before there’s a loud bang followed by screaming. “Okay I really have to go because Tobin and Kelley are unsupervised and I’m about to end up with a broken house.”

“Bye Ashlyn, have fun babysitting.” Ali says with a laugh as Kelley and Tobin both jump on top of Ashlyn at the same time.

“Bye Alex.” Ashlyn says, shoving Kelley and Tobin off her who also yell bye to Ali causing her to smile as she ends the call.

“So she calls you Alex?” Deb says, walking up behind Ali and smirking at her while Ali glares at her. She blushes as she places her phone on the arm of the couch.

“Oh Alex you’re like a teenager again.” Deb laughs and Ali shakes her head and glares at her as she sits down next to her. Ali curls up against Deb and smiles when she opens her laptop and begins searching for divorce lawyers in Orlando. Ali rests her head on Deb’s shoulder and watches as she helps her enter the process of divorcing James. Yes she knows that is going to be a hard and long process but at least she’s going to have her mom, Ashlyn and Kyle to be there for her throughout it all.

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too Alex.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! For now...  
> As usual I haven't proof read because sleep is more important.  
> Feedback is always welcome

Ali is back in Orlando for all of an hour before she’s sat in a black leather chair in her divorce lawyer’s office.  The lawyer that she and Deb researched and contacted at least four times to set up meetings and paperwork before Ali even left Miami. She’s fifteen minutes into her meeting and she’s been offered of coffee, which she accepted of course, now she’s sat there looking down at the freshly printed divorce papers that are on the desk in front of her.

“So if you can sign here Alex.” The lawyer says, smiling at Ali who smiles back at her before picking up the black parker pen and signing her name on the dotted line. “And then here.”  Ali signs when her lawyer points before handing the pen back. Her lawyer then slides the papers into an A4 envelope and hands them to Ali.

“I just have to get him to sign them?”

“That’s the first step, get him to sign them and then we’ll move on to the agreements of who gets what and what percentage of joint belongings each of you will get in the settlement.” The lawyer explains, giving Ali another smile. “I know this is hard Alex and I’m not going to be some asshole lawyer that just wants this over and done with, take your time giving him the papers. From what you’ve told me it might not go so smoothly.”

“Okay, thank you. I’ll call you when he signs them and then I’ll send them over.” Ali says quickly, standing up with the envelope in her hand. She gives one last smile to her lawyer before grabbing her bag off the ground and making her way out of the office.

When Ali finally gets home she walks straight towards her room, leaving her suitcase at the foot of the bed before walking back out of the room and making her way towards the lounge. She sits on the couch and stares at the T.V, sliding her phone out of her jeans pocket. She unlocks it and finds her recent conversation with Ashlyn, laughing at the picture Ashlyn sent last night, a picture of her, Kelley and Eddie curled up on the couch together with the caption ‘Kelley is a shit replacement for you, hurry up and come home.’ She begins typing a message to Ashlyn while before she begins to panic about telling James that she wants a divorce.

**[16:39] Ali: I’m home and I have the divorce papers in my bag  
distract me so I don’t chicken out **

Ali holds her phone in her right hand while she leans down and picks up her bag, pulling out the envelope holding the divorce papers. She holds them in her hands and stares down at the envelope while letting out a sigh. She’s really doing this, she’s actually going to divorce James, she actually gets to be happy. Ali jumps slightly when her phone vibrates against the arm of the couch, she places the papers on the seat next to her, picking up her phone and smiling when she sees that it’s a text off Ashlyn, she unlocks her phone and opens the message.

**[16:44] Ashlyn: Not even going to lie  
I currently have the biggest smile on my face**

Ali smiles at Ashlyn’s text because now she knows that although she’s leaving her husband, leaving the one thing that has been one of the only constant things in her life; she is going to be happy because for some reason Ashlyn actually wants to be with her. She begins typing a message, keeping an eye on the clock above the fire place because James is going to be home in 15 minutes.

**[15:46] Ali: God you’re cute, I miss you**

Ali locks her phone and places it into her pocket as she stands up, picking up the divorce papers off the couch before walking towards the dining table. She sits on the chair at the top of the table, placing the papers in front of her and waiting for James to get home. She just sits there, staring down at the envelope and dreading the moment that her husband walks through the front door. She doesn’t have to wait for much longer through because just as she’s about to check her phone for a text off Ashlyn the front door opens and James walks in, dropping his bag to the ground and toeing his shoes off.

“Hi Alex.” James says as he makes his way towards Ali, leaning down to kiss her, Ali turns her head and James ends up kissing her cheek. He pulls away with a confused expression on his face that causes Ali to internally cringe.

“We need to talk James, sit down.”

“What’s going on Alex?”

“James sit down and I’ll explain.”

“Alex, just tell me what’s going on.” James says with his voice laced with anger and confusion. He looks down at Ali and refuses to move until he gets an answer from her.

“I want a divorce.” Ali blurts out, leaning away from James as he stares at her; he clenches his jaw and slams his fist into the table causing Ali to jump back in shock. She takes a deep breath and slides the envelope towards James, refusing to be scared by him anymore. 

“What the fuck is this?”

“Divorce papers, I told you I want a divorce James.” Ali clearly states, James grabs the envelope and roughly rips it open, pulling the paper out of it before reading them. He bitterly laughs when he reads the reason for the divorce.

“Irreconcilable differences Alex? Really?”

“James.”

“What irreconcilable differences are these then Alex?” James asks bitterly, slamming the paper onto the table and staring at Ali while he waits for a reply.

“I don’t love you anymore okay? I’m not happy in this marriage James. I just want to be happy.” Ali mumbles, James hears her though, every single word. He keeps his eyes on Ali, all of the colour draining from his face as he sits down opposite Ali. He looks down at the divorce papers in front of him. Ali begins to feel guilty, she doesn’t want to hurt James, no matter how unhappy she is does doesn’t want to cause him unnecessary pain.  She watches as James wipes tears off his face and she wants to lean forwards and hold his hand but she knows that it will cause confusion.

“Can we at least try before we end it Alex?”

“I have been trying James, I’m not happy anymore. Nothing can change that.”

“Is there someone else Alex?” James Asks bitterly, not understanding how Ali can be unhappy in their marriage, he doesn’t think that he’s a bad husband. Ali doesn’t answer, surly James can’t know about her and Ashlyn, he would have said or done something if he had known. “Alex answer me.”

“No James, there isn’t anyone else.”

“Really? Because you took a while to answer.”

“I wasn’t expecting my husband to accuse me of cheating on him.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you aren’t seeing anyone else.”

Ali stands up, knocking her chair over in the process, she walks towards James and stands in front of him. Placing her hand on his face and staring into his eyes.

“I am not seeing anyone else, I’m just not happy and I’ve fallen out of love with you James. I’m sorry.”

She removes her hands from his face and walks away from him, walking towards the kitchen as her phone begins to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket and panic slightly when she sees that Ashlyn name is flashing on the screen. She answers the call and lean against the kitchen worktop, watching James as he reads the divorce papers again.

“Hey Kyle, can I call you later?” Ali says into her phone, hoping that Ashlyn realises what she’s doing.

“Wha-wait is he there?”

“Yes that’s fine Kyle.”

“Are you okay Alex?”

“Kyle I’m fine.” Ali says, hoping that Ashlyn will end the conversation soon because she doesn’t want James to ask questions.

“Okay, I’ll text you later Alex.” Ashlyn replies before ending the call. Ali pulls the phone away from her ear, locking it and then sliding it back into her pocket.

\-----

The next day Ali wakes up to an empty bed, James never came to bed the night before. Ali kicks the sheets off her, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and then standing up. She slides her pyjama pants up her legs and then walks out of the bedroom. When she gets into the kitchen she’s met by James who is leaning against the worktop with a mug of coffee in his hand. He weakly smiles at Ali and she gives him an awkward smile back.

“Morning.” James mumbles, avoiding looking at Ali as he finishes his coffee. Ali mutters a ‘morning’ back to him while filling her own mug with fresh coffee. They both stand there, drinking coffee and avoiding looking at each other. James places his mug in the dishwasher before walking towards the door; glancing at the table where the papers lay in the same place they were left the night before. Ali watches James as he leaves the house, she watches as he collects his bag and picks up his keys off the hook.

“Bye James.”

“Bye Alex.” James mutters, walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him. Ali runs her hands over her face and lets out a groan because yes she knows that this was going to be difficult but she didn’t know that it was going to be this awkward.  She needs to talk to Ashlyn, she needs someone to listen to her and tell her that she is doing to right thing. So she climbs to stairs and walks into her bedroom, picking her phone up off the night stand and the dialling Ashlyn’s number. Ashlyn answers after the third ring.

“Yo.”

“Still can’t believe you answer the phone by saying yo.” Ali says with a small laugh as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“You still like me though so I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

“That’s debatable right now Ashlyn.”

“Shut up, anyway how are things. Are you okay Alex?”

“Things are awkward, now he knows that I don’t love him or that I’m not happy everything is just very awkward and the papers are still sat where we left them last night.” Ali says into her phone, leaning back until she’s lay in the middle of the bed staring up and the ceiling. “And now he’s gone and I just want someone to talk to.”

“I wish I wasn’t working today Al.” Ashlyn says into her phone, hoping that Ali understands that she is there for her no matter what.

“It’s okay Ashlyn. You have important meetings today, I’ll just call Kelley and we’ll go out or something.”

“I still find it weird that you two are friends now.” Ashlyn says, shutting the car door and connecting her phone to the Bluetooth so she can continue their conversation.

“She’s nice, and no matter how much you whine about her being childish and annoying you know you love her. Plus she keeps me entertained when I can’t see you or Whitney.” Ali replies, continuing to stare up at the ceiling. They continue to talk about random things, Ali asks about Eddie and Ashlyn asks how Ali’s time in Miami was.

“As much as I love talking to you I’ve really go to go, I’m nearly at work.” Ashlyn says as she pulls into the parking lot outside her office block.

“Okay, text me when you’re on your lunch break Ash.”

“I will…bye Alex.”

Ali ends the call and then opens her contacts before finding Kelley’s name and then calling her. Kelley takes longer to answer than Ashlyn does.

“Hmm yo.” Kelley sleepily mumbles into the phone and Ali just laughs because Kelley is very clearly Ashlyn’s friend.

“Are you busy today?”

“Um, no not really why?”

“I just need someone to talk to; I need to get out of this house as well.” Ali explains, hoping that Kelley will get her out of the house for a couple of hours.

“I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes, be ready please.”

“I will be.”

“We both know that that is a lie Ali.”

“Whatever, I’ll leave the door unlocked.” Ali replies, ending the call before beginning to get changed and ready for the day.

Kelley was right; Ali wasn’t ready when she arrived. So Kelley sits on the couch while Ali runs around with one shoe on and her phone in her hand.

“I promise that I’m nearly ready.” Ali says, sliding her shoe on and then standing up straight, she grins at Kelley as she stands up and walks towards her.

“So can we finally leave now?”

“Yes, after you freckles.”

“Shut up Ali I hate you.” Kelley mutter, glancing at the divorce papers on the table as they leave the house.

After a fifteen drive they get to Kelley’s apartment building and Ali just hands her they keys as she gets out of the car, Ali walks towards the door and lets herself into the building before making her way towards Kelley’s apartment with Kelley following her. Ali unlocks the door, walking inside and jumping on the couch, she smiles at Kelley as she walks through the door. Kelley sits next to Ali and places her feet on the coffee table in front of them while turning the television on.

“So I’m divorcing James, I know you saw the papers on the table when we left Kel.”

“I’m so fucking happy for you right now Ali.”

“It’s awkward though, this morning was so awkward and I hate it. He looks so upset and deflated Kelley.”

“Ali.”

“He does but I’m still leaving him, I just feel like I’m walking on egg shells around him now though and it’s horrible it’s going to make the environment at home very hostile.” Ali explains, leaning her head back against the sofa before turning to face Kelley. “And he accused me of cheating on him, I know I have been cheating on him but he just accused me because I said I wanted to leave him, he has no proof or reason to accuse me other than the fact that I want to leave him. He thinks that it’s not his fault I want to leave him that I must be sleeping with someone else.” Ali rants, sitting up again and beginning to use hand gestures.

“Have you told Ashlyn any of this?”

“Only that it’s awkward.”

“Why haven’t you told her the rest Ali?”

“Because I don’t think she’d understand and if I did tell her she’d just think that he did know something and she’d be on edge and I don’t want her to panic about something that isn’t even an issue.” Ali says, running her fingers through her hair. “And I just wanted someone to talk to that wouldn’t give me sympathy; I just wanted to talk to someone that would listen to me.”

“I feel special.” Kelley joke, moving closer to Ali and wrapping her arms around her, they hug and Ali smiles because she feels wanted again, she feels like she’s actually beginning to have friends again.

“Okay let’s go out for lunch because I have no food here at all.”

“What a shock, Kelley O’Hara has no food in her apartment.” Ali says with a laugh as she stands up, Kelley gives her a shove and a glare as she grabs her phone and the apartment keys. They walk out of the apartment and make their way to the car. They begin walking to one of Kelley’s favourite coffee shops, both laughing and having conversation with each other.

Once they arrive at the coffee shop they stand outside because there’s a puppy and Kelley got distracted by it. Ali stands there laughing as the puppy lets Kelley rub it’s stomach, Kelley begins talking to the puppy like it’s a baby which makes Ali laugh even more. She places her hand on Kelley’s shoulder and pulls her up.

“As cute as it is watching you play with something that has the same mental age as you can we please get lunch now?”

Kelly dusts herself off and smiles at Ali as the puppy jumps up at her legs, she give it one last head rub before placing her hand on Ali’s back and guiding her to the door.

What they don’t know is that James is across the street from them, watching Ali’s every move. Watching as she laughs at Kelley and smiles far too much for someone that just told her husband she wants a divorce. Watching as she places her hands on a woman he’s never seen and watching as this woman places her hands on _his_ wife. He’s never met or even seen Kelley before but he knows that she’s clearly gay by what she’s wearing. She’s wearing the same type of clothes that Ashlyn wears.

Just as Ali and Kelley are about to enter the café he walks towards them, grabbing Ali’s wrist and pulling her away from Kelley. He drags Ali away while Kelley just stands there in shock not knowing what to do.

James’ grip on Ali’s wrist tightens as they walk away from Kelley who’s finally realised what’s happening and chases after them. She grabs James’ shoulder and pulls him back causing his to release Ali’s wrist.

“What’s your problem pal?” Kelley asks, glancing towards Ali and mouthing ‘you okay?’ at her to which Ali nods in response.

“I’m her husband; I don’t want her near people like _you_.” James spits at Kelley causing her to step back as Ali cringes.

“People like me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Homosexuals.” James bitterly answers, glaring at Kelley as she lets out laugh because if only he knew how close Ali was with ‘people like her’.

“Listen, from what I’ve heard you’re not going to be her husband for much longer which means that you can’t control her anymore or tell her who she can and can’t be around.”

James clenches his jaw and balls his fists as he attempts to stare Kelley down, she just gives him a cocky smirk and he growls slightly. Turning around to face Ali, he watches her while she keeps her eyes on Kelley as her hands shake slightly.

“Alex.”

“Please just go James; this is one of the reasons why I want a divorce. I’m not happy with you and I don’t want you to dictate my life anymore. You won’t let me have friends, please just go back to work James.”  Ali says, walking around James so she’s stood next to Kelley, both of them turn around and Kelley wraps her arm around Ali’s shoulders as they walk away from an infuriated James. He watches them again, watches how Ali lets this woman have her arms around her and how she doesn’t flinch like she does when he touches her. So he follows them.

“Are you okay Ali?”

“I’ll be fine; can we just go back to yours and order take-out though?” Ali asks, giving Kelley a weak smile as she squeezes her shoulder and pulls her closer.

“Of course we can, I’ll even let you have free reign of Netflix.”

“Oh so kind Kelley.” Ali says with a laugh as Kelley unwraps her arm from around her and lightly holds her hand, feeling the need to have constant contact with her until they’re safely inside her apartment. Ali looks down at their hands and then gives Kelley a confused look.

“I need to know that you’re safe, and my arm was cramping being around your shoulders, plus it’s busy and I don’t want to lose you.” Kelley laughs and Ali smiles at her but her smile soon fades when she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder, pulling her back slightly. Kelley groans and wishes that they’d just driven to the café instead of walked.

“I fucking knew it; you’re cheating on me…with her.” James yells at Ali and Kelley pulls her hand out of Ali’s, rubbing the back of her neck while James glares at her.

“No offence but she’s not cheating on you, especially not with me. I have a girlfriend and Ali has become one of my closest friends. Maybe if you didn’t treat her so badly she wouldn’t want to leave you and you wouldn’t be trying to find reasons to blame your failed marriage on her.” Kelley says, placing her hands in Ali’s again and pulling her away from James. Kelley’s hands are shaking, she’s not normally a confrontational person, and Hope normally deals with the confrontation.

“Thank you Kelley.”

“It’s okay, that’s what friends are for.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd I'm back! I've finally finished University and I can now say that I have a degree. So other than working a ridiculous number of hours a week I now have free time to actually write!  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter

She shouldn’t have accepted Kelley’s call because now all she wants to do is violently murder her neighbour. Plus she’s driving and she shouldn’t really get aggressive while she’s driving because that will never end well. She stares at the road ahead of her as Kelley’s voice fills her car through the speakers. Her jaw clenching as Kelley informs her of what happened while her and Ali were out. She begins to feel sick at the thought of James grabbing Ali like that in public, while she’s with her friends. Who the fuck does that?

“He did what?” Ashlyn yells as she drives towards Kelley’s apartment after work, her hands are gripping the steering wheel. She knew that the process of Ali finally leaving James was going to be long and difficult but she didn’t expect James to accuse Ali of cheating on him, especially with Kelley of all people.

“Ash calm down, please.” Kelley says into her phone while Ali watches from the sofa as Kelley paces in front of her. Ali stares at her and silently wishes for Kelley to stay still because she’s making her slightly dizzy.

“Kel I can’t calm down, he’s going to find out and if he’s like that with her in public when he thinks that she’s cheating what’s he going to be like when they’re alone and he realises that it’s me she’s been cheating on him with?” Ashlyn rambles, stopping at a red light and letting out a breath while numerous scenarios run through her mind. “He already hates me; he’s going to want to kill me. He’s going to end up hurting her Kel. I can’t let that happen to her.

“Ash you need to calm down, just breathe and stop thinking about what could happen. You know what happens when you overthink things.”

“Kelley I don’t want him to hurt her, why do I always get myself into these situations?” Ashlyn growls into the car as she stops at a red light. She lets out a sigh when she begins thinking about what James is going to do to her when he eventually finds out that she’s been sleeping with his wife.

“Where are you?”

“On the way to yours.” Ashlyn replies, staring at the road ahead of her, her grip on the steering wheel becoming tighter with each second that passes. She really hopes that Ali is going to be worth it in the end and she hopes that Ali doesn’t think that she’s going to give up on her.

“Okay, just let yourself in. You do have your key right?”

“I’ve always got my key to yours Kel.”

Ashlyn ends the call and continues the drive to Kelley’s apartment, her mind racing with different scenarios of what could happen if and when James finds out that she’s been sleeping with Ali. When James finds out that she’s one of the reasons that their marriage is ending.

“I’m fucked.” Ashlyn mumbles to herself as she pulls into the parking lot of Kelley’s apartment block, parking her car next to Kelley’s. She shuts off the engine before running her hands over her face and letting out a sigh. She leans over to the passenger side foot well and grabs her bag, pulling it up as the opens the driver’s door to get out of the car. Ashlyn slings her bag over her left shoulder, holding her keys in her right hand as she walks towards the main door of the apartment block. She finds the key and lets herself into the building and then makes her way towards Kelley’s apartment.

Ashlyn stands outside Kelley’s apartment, leaning against the wall across the hallway stating at the door. She needs to let herself in but she’s scared. She’s scared that Ali is going to realise that being with her isn’t worth all of this drama. She’s scared that now she’s actually let herself fall for Ali that she’s going to drop her and pretend that whatever has happened between them never existed. She takes a deep breath, slaps a smile on her face and lets herself into the apartment.

Once she’s inside Ashlyn drops her bag to the ground, smiling at Kelley, Ali, Tobin and Whitney who are all on the couch staring at her. Ashlyn kicks the door shut before walking towards Ali, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Ashlyn drags Ali down the hallway and towards Kelley’s bedroom.

“Not on the bed I just changed the sheets.”

Kelley receives a middle finger off both Ali and Ashlyn as they disappear into her bedroom. Ashlyn shuts the door behind her and leans against it as Ali turns to face her.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you sure you’re safe staying with him Ali?” Ashlyn rambles out in a panicked tone. Ali steps close to her, cupping Ashlyn’s face and softly kissing her, smiling against her lips when Ashlyn begins to kiss her back. Ashlyn’s arms wrap around Ali’s waist, pulling her closer as their kisses become passionate. Ali slowly pulls back, lightly biting down on Ashlyn’s bottom lip and tugging on it as she pulls away. She rests their foreheads together and smiles as Ashlyn states into her eyes.

“I’ve missed you Ashlyn.”

“I’ve missed you so fucking much.” Ashlyn replies, squeezing Ali’s waist and lightly kissing her. “Are you okay?”

“Ash I’m fine, I promise. I was shaken up before but Kelley calmed me down.”

Ashlyn keeps her eyes on Ali, watching the way she talks. Watching as she looks up at her with a loving look in her eyes, but she also notices the fear in her eyes and it’s killing her because she knows that it’s partly her fault. Without Ashlyn there probably wouldn’t be a divorce and Ali wouldn’t be scared.

“Ali.” Ashlyn whispers, moving her hands up to Ali’s face and cupping her face, her fingers placed in her hair. “I understand if you want to forget about what’s going on between us. I understand if you want to stop what’s going on to minimise the fall out of your divorce. Ali I understand if you want leave me.”

“Please shut up. You’re being an idiot Ashlyn, I do not want to forget about you or stop what we’re doing and I never want to leave you. I am not going anywhere.” Ali replies, glaring at Ashlyn slightly before pressing their lips together in order to get her point across. Her hands slide under Ashlyn’s shirt and her fingers begin tracing her hips. Ashlyn smiles against Ali’s lips before pulling away and letting out a laugh when Ali groans.

“What are we going to do Ali? If he finds out I don’t want to think about what he’ll do to you.”

“I’m moving out.” Ali says simply, like it’s not a big deal, like she’s not going to be living on her own for the first time in over eight years. She continues moving her fingers over Ashlyn’s skin.

“What? Where are you going? Do you need money?” Ashlyn asks, already knowing that James earns most of their monthly income. Ali just smiles at how caring Ashlyn is being.

“I’m moving in with Kelley or Tobin. They haven’t finished fighting over me yet, but I honestly think that Whitney might just end up offering to stop them arguing with each other.  Ashlyn just laughs at her friends fighting over Ali and reminds herself to thank them for offering to help Ali. At least she knows that her friends already like her before they’re even in a relationship.

“As long as I know you’re safe you can live with any of them, but when you tell him that you’re leaving and when you move out I want someone to be there with you. Either Hope or Kyle, I just want someone that can get him away from you if he starts to get controlling or violent.”

“Ashlyn he’s not going to get violent.”

“You don’t know that Ali. Kelley told me what he was like today, she was scared and Kelley never gets scared, ever. I mean it when I say that I want someone to be there. I need to know that you’re safe, I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Ali just looks up at Ashlyn and nods before resting her head on Ashlyn’s chest.

“Where are you staying tonight, I really don’t like the idea of you alone with him.”

“Whitney’s, she offered the second Kelley called her in a panic.”

“Remind me to tell her how much I love her and that she’s the most amazing best friend ever.”

“I will do baby, now let’s go see your friend’s so they don’t actually think that we’re having sex Ashlyn.” Ali says, kissing Ashlyn one last time before pulling her away from the door and opening it. Smiling at Ashlyn as she walks out of the room and into the hallway. Ashlyn follows her, letting her eyes shamelessly linger on Ali’s ass as they walk into the lounge.

“Do I need to change my bed sheets now?” Kelley asks, earning a glare for Ali as Ashlyn sits on the couch next to Tobin. Ali sits on her lap and Ashlyn wraps her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Ali’s shoulder and sending a wink in Whitney’s direction when she smiles at them.

After twenty minutes of mindless conversation and banter between the group of friends, Ali’s phone begins ringing. She wriggles in Ashlyn’s lap as she pulls her phone out of her pocket, she glances at the screen and groans when she sees that it’s James’ name lighting up the screen. Ashlyn looks at the screen and places a kiss to the side of Ali’s head while unwrapping her arms from around her waist. Ali stands up, motion to Kelley that she’s going into her room as she answers the call and walks back towards Kelley’s bedroom.

“Ash follow her.” Kelley suggests, looking at Ashlyn with worry all over her face, she sees the hesitation in Ashlyn’s face. “Please you didn’t see him today Ashlyn he was scary, like I actually wished that we were with Hope because I was that scared.”  Ashlyn nods, standing up and then making her way to Kelley’s bedroom. She quietly opens the bedroom door and smiles at Ali as she walks inside. She sits on Kelley’s bed next to Ali and listens to their conversation.

“I’ll be home when I’ve finished with my friends James.”

“What friends?”

“Friends that I got when I stopped letting you control my life, and I’m not staying at home tonight James. I’ll be coming back to get some things but I won’t be staying there.” Ali says into the phone already cringing at what James’ reaction is going to be. 

“Where the fuck are you staying then? Are you staying with that slut you were with today?!” James screams into the phone that loud that Ashlyn hears him. She glares and balls her fists at the fact that James just called Kelley a slut, Ali places her hand on Ashlyn’s thigh and gently squeezes.

“Don’t call my friends sluts James.” Ali says in a stern voice.

“Where the fuck are you staying?” James yells and Ashlyn rolls her eyes at how possessive James is still being even though he knows that Ali wants to leave him now.

“I’m staying with Whitney, you know the one friend that you like because you know that she’s straight.” Ali says into her phone with sass while rolling her eyes. “James listen to me, you stopped being able to control me the second I filed for divorce. I will be home when I’ve finished, I will collect my things and then I’m going to my friend’s house because I really don’t want to be anywhere near you right now.” Ali says before ending the call and then lying back on Kelley’s bed, letting out a sigh as Ashlyn lay next to her. Ashlyn wraps her arm around Ali and pulls her close to her, letting Ali rest her head against her shoulder.

“Is Whitney driving you home?”

“Yea I think so; it’s either Whit or Kelley.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn mumbles, kissing the top of Ali’s ready and smiling when Ali snuggles into her. After fifteen minutes of Ali laying against Ashlyn and trailing her fingers up and down her chest they decide that they should probably leave Kelley’s room. Ashlyn sits up, pulling Ali with her and then standing up and walking out of the room with Ali following her.

“Can someone take me home so I can get a few things for tonight?” Ali asks and Kelley is already stood up with her keys in her hand and a reassuring smile on her face.

“Come on, I’ll take you and then I’ll drive you to Whit’s. Are you leaving now Ash?” Kelley says, opening the door to her apartment as Ashlyn picks up her bag of the ground.

“Um yea, me and Tobs are going for a drink.” Ashlyn replies as Tobin jumps on her back causing her to almost tumble over, Ashlyn glances over her shoulder and glares at Tobin who smiles at her innocently.

“I’ll text you when I’m at Whitney’s.” Ali says, walking towards Ashlyn and quickly pressing their lips together, pulling away when Kelley and Tobin begin heckling them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% not proof read this, I'll do it later.  
> I just wanted to get a chapter out to you guys because it's been a while.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Ashlyn and Tobin are on their third drink and Ashlyn is finally beginning to relax, she unbuttons the top two buttons of her shirt and leans back against the chair she’s sat in. She lets out a sigh before drinking another mouthful of beer and then sliding her phone out of her pocket for the fifth time in ten minutes, checking to see if Ali is safe, checking to see if she’s at Whitney’s apartment yet.

“Ash.”

“Hmm?”

“Just put your phone on the table.” Tobin says, drinking a swig of beer and then smiling when Ashlyn places her phone on the table in front of her. “She’ll be okay Ash, I’m pretty sure both Whit and Kelley went with her.” Tobin reassures, motioning to the bartender for another round of drinks. The bartender nods at her and begins opening the bottles of the specific beer that the two of them are drinking.

“But what if she’s not, I need her to be safe Tobin. She means too fucking much to me now.” Ashlyn mumbles, finishing off her drink as another one is placed in front of her. She leans back and stares up at the ceiling while thinking about how much Ali has changed her life in such a short amount of time.

“Just text Whit and ask her, you know she won’t sugar coat it like Kelley will. She’ll tell you the truth.” Tobin shrugs, drinking a mouthful of her drink and leaning back against her seat. Ashlyn knows that she right so she unlocks her phone and begins typing a text to Whitney. As she’s halfway through her text she receives one off Kelley, all in caps. She reads over the text and instantly stands up, rushing towards the door with Tobin following her.

“We need to go, now.”

“Why?”

“Kelley said we need to get back as soon as possible.” Ash rushes as she jumps into the back of a cab that’s parked at the side of the road. Tobin gets in after her and slams the door shut, giving the driver Ashlyn’s address while Ashlyn stares out of the window. She’s trying her hardest not to jump to the worst conclusion but it’s hard. The drive back is silent; Tobin doesn’t say anything because she knows that talking to Ashlyn won’t make her feel any better.

It’s another 10 minutes before they pull up outside Ashlyn’s house, Tobin pays the drive while Ashlyn gets out of the car and walks towards Ali’s house. Ali, Kelley and Whitney are all stood on the front lawn while James stands in front of the front door screaming at them. Ali is stood behind Kelley and she’s shaking. All Ashlyn wants to do is walk over to her and hold her in her arms until she’s feeling better, until she’s not shaking anymore. Ashlyn walks towards the group and James’ face gets ever redder at the sight of her.

“What the fuck had this got to do with you? Get away from my house!” James spirts at Ashlyn, his face going face as he clenches his fists and grits his teeth. Ashlyn bitterly laughs at him, which makes his blood boil, how dare this abomination laugh in his face on his property?

“You’re screaming at my friends next to my house, it has a lot to do with me buddy.”

James really doesn’t like the way that Ashlyn is talking to him, or the way that Kelley is laughing at the way Ashlyn is talking to him. He lunges forwards and attempts to grab Kelley so Ashlyn rushes towards them standing in front of Kelley, and grabbing James’ wrist as he tries to push her out of his way. Ashlyn tightens her grip on his wrist and pulls him closer to her.

“Do not touch me, or my friends.”

“Let me near my wife!” James hisses in Ashlyn’s face, pulling his hand out of her grip and running his fingers over his wrist. He steps closer to where Whitney and Kelley are stood with Ali and Tobin moves towards Ashlyn in order to keep him away from where he wants to be.  Ashlyn glances over her shoulder and sees Ali stood there, shaking and crying and all she really wants to do is wrap her arms around her and kiss her. She wants to tell her that this will all be worth it and that it’s going to be fine in the long run. When James begins staring at Ali it really creeps Kelley out so she walks towards Ashlyn and Tobin, standing next to them and hoping that James doesn’t try to get to Ali. Ashlyn and Kelley attempt to talk James down while Whitney holds Ali.

Tobin leaves Ashlyn and Kelley, walking towards Ali and then asking for her house keys. Once she has the keys she carefully makes her way to the front door, trying not to move too fast because she knows that if she moves fast that James will notice her and he’ll try and stop her from getting into the house. Once the door is open Tobin motions for Ali and Whitney to walk towards her and into the house. James is far too distracted yelling homophobic slurs at Kelley and Ashlyn to notice the fact that Ali and Whitney are now inside the house.

“Okay stop, you might not like me or agree with the way that I choose to live my life but you need to stop yelling abuse at me James.” Ashlyn says through gritted teeth with her hands balled into fists at the sides of her body. James glances over Ashlyn’s shoulder and realises that Ali is no longer outside the house, she’s now inside. He shoves past Ashlyn and tries to walk towards the house. Ashlyn chases after him, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back until he’s whimpering.

“Kel go inside.”

Kelley runs inside the house and Ashlyn loosens her grip on James’ arm before leaning in close to him.

“You do not shove a woman, and no matter how hard you try Ali does not want to talk to you. Let her get her things and then leave her alone.” Ashlyn whispers into James’ ear before releasing his arm and walking towards the house. “You come into the house, you wait in the lounge and you let her leave when she’s ready to leave.” James follows Ashlyn into his house; he shuts the door behind him and then leans against it as he watches Ashlyn walk up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Ashlyn walks into the bedroom and finds Ali, Tobin, Whitney and Kelley throwing Ali’s belongings into bags, not caring what they’re packing they just know that if it belongs to Ali it’s going into a bag and it’s going to leave with them when they go. Ashlyn closes the door behind them and helps them pack Ali’s belongings, giving Ali a reassuring smile across the room. As the five of them finish packing the final few items that they can fit into the last bag the bedroom door slams open and James walks into the room.

“You’re not leaving Alex. I am not letting you end our marriage like this.”

Ali just stares at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, James steps closer to Ali and Ashlyn stands in between them. Turning her back on James and taking a deep breath while thinking about her next move. She gives Ali a reassuring smile and then holds her arms open in front of her. Ali simply glances behind Ashlyn and looks directly into James’s eyes. She leans into Ashlyn and lets her arms wrap around her body, her head resting on Ashlyn’s chest and suddenly she feels safe. Suddenly she feels as though her husband screaming at her or refusing to let her leave.

“I’m not going to let him hurt you Alex.” Ashlyn whispers into Ali’s hair, tightening her arms around Ali before softly kissing the top of her head. She glances up and meets James’ eyes, and that if looks could kill Ashlyn would be dead. James lunges forwards, grabbing the back of Ashlyn’s shirt and pulling her away from his wife. He turns her around and begins shoving her towards a wall, standing in front of her while he yells into her face. His face is red and his eyes are cold.

“Her? You’re fucking leaving me for her?” James screams, turning to face Ali, who is now shaking and crying even more than she was five minutes ago. Tobin and Kelley are stood either side of her and Ashlyn refuses to move away from the wall because she doesn’t really know what James is capable of right now. “She’s leaving me, for you.” James turns to face Ashlyn, pain written all over his face and Ashlyn really starts to feel sorry for him because maybe he does still love Ali and maybe he doesn’t realise how bad their marriage had gotten.

“James. Look at me.” Ali demands, her hands shaking against Kelley’s as she stands in the middle of the room and stares at her husband pin the woman she thinks she’s falling for against a wall. “I’m leaving you because you don’t make me happy anymore.” As Ali screams at James Ashlyn slowly moves around him, moving to stand behind Ali. She places her hand at the base of Ali’s back and feels Ali relax against her. James glares at Ashlyn, his jaw locking and his fist clenching.

“Are you fucking my wife?”

“I’m right here James, ask me.” Ali demands, glaring at James and removing her hand from Kelley’s, who moves towards Whitney and Tobin just wanting to be out of the way because this is going to get really awkward really fucking fast.

“Alex, are you fucking her?”

“Yes, but it’s more than just sex James. I’m starting to fall for her; I think I love her James.” Ali replies, looking up at Ashlyn and giving her a small smile. Whitney, Tobin and Kelley all stare at Ali while Ashlyn stares at James in shock. Trying to process the words that just left Ali’s mouth, she faces Whitney and just really wants to hug her best friend right now because she doesn’t know what’s going on.

James lunges forwards, pushing Ali to the side and grasping hold of the front of Ashlyn’s shirt, slamming her against the wall next to the window. Whitney rushes towards Ali as James beings punching Ashlyn, holding her again the wall as he punches her ribs before growling at her and moving up to her face. Whitney rushes Ali downstairs, away from the screaming and the violence, she also calls the police and texts Hope because when there’s a screaming, potentially dangerous man screaming and punching her best friends she wants all the help and protection she can get.

“How dare you? How dare you prey on my wife? She was fine until we moved in next to you.” James spits in Ashlyn’s face as he lands another punch to the side of her head. James’ punches were that fast that Kelley and Tobin have only just gotten over the shock of him charging at their friend and beating her. The rush towards them and pull James away from Ashlyn. They hold his hands behind his back and drag him across the room. Kelley keeps hold of James, backing him into a corner while Tobin helps Ashlyn off the floor.

“This seems to be a reoccurring pattern.” Ashlyn mutters, letting out a small laugh before groaning in pain and grabbing her left side where James landed a number of his punches. Tobin pulls her t-shirt over her head and places it over the gash that’s across Ashlyn’s right eyebrow. She presses it down to stop the blood dripping down her friends face. Ashlyn winces and attempts to move away but Tobin glares at her and places her hand on the side of Ashlyn’s head to stop her from moving away again.

“If you move again I swear to god Ashlyn.”  Tobin mumbles under her breath, pulling the t-shirt away from Ashlyn’s face and groaning when the blood begins to drip down the side of her face again. Ashlyn places her hand over Tobin’s and looks up at her.

“I’ve got it Tobin, I’ll hold it while we go downstairs, I need to see Ali.”

“Okay, let’s get you stood up then.” Tobin replies, pulling her hand from under Ashlyn’s and then standing up, helping Ashlyn to her feet. Ashlyn winces slightly as Tobin places her arm around her torso.

“Kel, you coming?”

“Nope, I want to talk to him and I don’t want him anywhere near Ali.” Kelley replies, giving Ashlyn and Tobin a reassuring smile as they slowly walk out of the room with Ashlyn only glancing back at James as they walk out of the door. Once they’re out of the room with the door shut Kelley moves away from James, shaking her head and walking towards the closed door, she leans against it and stares at James.

“You seriously wonder why she’s leaving you? When you act like this and scream at her and her friends.” Kelley says, trying not to flinch when James moves towards her.

“She cheated on me, with a woman. She’s a slut. She ruined this sanctity of this marriage.”

“She cheated on you because she doesn’t love you anymore. She doesn’t want to be in this marriage anymore. I’m not saying that that’s a reason to cheat; she’s also not a slut. She’s human and she made a mistake but you beat the shit out of one of my best friends and you screamed at all of us.”

Downstairs Ali is shaking and Whitney is holding her on the couch, letting her cry and sob while she holds her body. When Tobin finally gets Ashlyn down the stairs she’s wincing in pain and wanting nothing more than to hold Ali until she feels better. Ali turns to face the stairs and gasps in shock when she sees the blood covered t-shirt pressed against her face. Ashlyn smiles at her as Tobin walks her into the kitchen.

“Ali, where’s the first aid kit?” Tobin yells from the kitchen, making Ashlyn lean against the worktop. One perk of being friends with Tobin is the fact that she’s an E.R nurse. Ali tells Tobin where the first aid kit is before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Tobin pulls the t-shirt away from Ashlyn’s face, throwing her head back and groaning when blood trickles down Ashlyn’s cheek. Ali stands next to Ashlyn and holds her hand as Tobin begins wiping at the blood and preparing Band-Aids to cover the cuts until they can get to the E.R

As Tobin begins pulling Ashlyn’s t-shirt up her body to assess the damage done to her ribs there’s a knock at the door. Ali slowly lets go of Ashlyn’s hand and makes her way towards the front door, she pulls it open and smiles at Hope as she walks inside. Ali slams the door shut and follows Hope back into the kitchen.

“Where’s Kel?”

“Still upstairs with James, she didn’t want to come down.” Ashlyn replies, wincing when Tobin pokes and prods at her bruising ribs.

 “Jesus Ash, what the fuck happened to you?”

“James found out that we slept together, didn’t exactly like that so I guess history just repeated itself.” Ashlyn laughs causing Hope to glare at her before rolling her eyes and smiling.

“Yea but this time you’re not unconscious on my doorstep. I’m going to save Kel and scare the life out of James.”

Ali stares at Ashlyn’s body, looking over the bruises along her ribcage and up to the cuts on her face. The deep one across her left eyebrow, the one under her right eye (made by James’ wedding ring) and the one on her bottom lip. She moves her eyes to Tobin’s blood covered t-shirt that’s now on the kitchen counter while Tobin pulls Ashlyn’s t-shirt back down her body.

“Ali I’m not gonna lie I’m freezing, can I steal a hoodie.” Tobin says with a bashful smile, rubbing the back of her neck and laughing when Ashlyn mumbles something about being sorry that Tobin’s t-shirt is covered in her blood. Ali shakes her head at both of them before walking towards her bags that Whitney left near the couch, she unzips one of them and pulls out a plain black hoodie. She throws it at Tobin and sighs when there’s another knock on the front door.

Ashlyn places her hand on Ali’s shoulder, letting her know that she’ll walk open the door. She walks to the front door and pulls it open, smiling at the two police officers that are stood there with concerned faces. She lets them inside and closes the door behind them. They ask Ali what happened, they ask her where James is and they ask her if she feels safe with him there (she clearly doesn’t). They then ask Ashlyn about her injuries, she tells them that it was James. Then they go upstairs and drag James downstairs with Hope and Kelley following them.

James has his hands handcuffed behind his back and Ali is hiding behind Ashlyn as he walks past them. Hope has her arms wrapped around Kelley who is shaking slightly because James said some things to her, some things about religion that she hasn’t had to think about since the day she came out to her mother.

They put James into the back of the squad car and one of the officers gets into the car with the other walking back into the house.

“We’ll need all of you to come down to the station to answer a number of questions about what actually happened here. We need to make sure that we know everything about the events that took place.” The officer says to the six of them that are all stood in the middle of Ali’s lounge. They all nod at him and then Hope sees him out, closing the door behind him before leaning against it.


End file.
